


Dreams of Gold and You

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 63,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://s955.photobucket.com/user/kinnetic_bliss/media/janet3.jpg.html"></a>
  <br/>
  <img/>
</p><p> </p><p>Brian is a former Olympic figure skating champion who has been coerced by Lindsay to participate in judging at the Nationals where Justin Taylor is competing. Brian and Justin have never met, but he is Justin's idol. What happens when these two finally meet?</p><p>*Story is complete. I will post the chapters every few days until all posted. Please forgive any mistakes. I am quickly trying to proof some of them out. But... this was written such a long time ago. I hope you enjoy it!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

 

 

 

Justin's jaw dropped as he sat across from his mom in the small coffee shop, unbelieving of what she had just told him. Shaking his head as if to clear the fog, he asked, "Would you mind repeating that?"

 

"Unfortunately, you heard me correctly. You father said, unequivocally... regardless if you win or lose the competition he is cutting off the funding for your trainer," Jennifer Taylor repeated for her son. "Although, I guess we should be thankful he's letting you get through the championship first."

 

"Even if I win? But, that's all I need to give me a shot at the Olympics. Does he understand this?" Justin gasped.

 

"I'm sorry, Justin. He doesn't seem to care... as much as I hate to admit it. He said he's tired of pouring money into what should be nothing more than a hobby... something that can never be a career. I've done all I can... but I don't want you to worry - we will figure something out," Jennifer said, squeezing her son's hand tightly.

 

"A hobby? This is my fucking life, Mom. My dream... one I have held since I first learned how to lace my own skates. Why tell me now? Just two days before the competition... this is the last thing I need!" Justin exclaimed, scowling at the irritated glares he was receiving from the other customers.

 

She glanced around at the nearby tables, casting apologetic glances, before answering, "Your father is telling your coach today. I wanted you to hear it from me."

 

"Don't worry, Mom. I will figure something out. For now, I just can't think about this... I can't let anything pull my focus away from the Nationals. I won't," Justin vowed in determination. "Out of curiosity... does this have anything at all with him discovering I'm gay?"

 

"Discovering? You mean when you told him? He hasn't said so... but I have caught the references of him insisting he would not pander to 'that lifestyle'."

 

"My own father hates me because I'm gay... and is set on a course to destroy my dreams. Well, it's not going to happen. I don't want him at the championship. Please make sure he's not there," Justin virtually begged.

 

"I don't think you need to worry about that. He has stated emphatically he won't be attending. I will be bringing your sister, and Daphne is coming with us as well. We will cheer as loudly as our lungs will allow... that I promise you," she said with a smile.

 

Smiling brightly, Justin nodded, "I know you will. I need to go. Coach has the rink booked for an additional hour of practice."

 

"Don't practice too hard, Justin. You are more than ready for this event. In two days time you will wear that gold medal around your neck... showing the country you are the best figure skater ever to don skates," Jennifer told him proudly.

 

With a somber expression, Justin corrected, "Second best... the best ever is retired from the sport. Nobody will _ever_ compete on ice like him."

 

"Ahhhh yes, your hero... the one who inspired you to follow your dream. I would thank him if I could. This entire journey has developed your self awareness and confidence into the dazzling young man you have become."

 

Justin stood, kissing his mom softly on the cheek, whispering, "Don't worry about me, Mom. It will all work out. Wish me luck?"

 

"You don't need it, sweetheart. I have all the faith in the world in you. When you are finished... they will forget all about Brian Kinney," she smiled, watching his eyes light up at the mention of his hero.

 

"Not possible, Mom. But, I don't mind sharing the spotlight with _that_ man," Justin said almost dreamily as he thought about his idol.

 

* * *

Brian lifted a dubious brow as Lindsay placed the steak and her special scalloped potatoes in front of him. Melanie was on the other side refilling his wine. They both sat down at the table... watching him expectantly, drinking their own wine but not eating.

 

After taking a few small bites, Brian looked from one to the other; his eyebrow arching, shaking his head in resignation knowing this was going to cost him. Not wishing to delay the agony any longer, he withdrew his checkbook, scrawled his signature in the lower corner, before he spoke, "Okay... how much this time?"

 

"I don't need your money, Brian. I just thought it had been a while since you had been over for anything other than a quick visit with Gus... "

 

With a snort, Melanie muttered, "Emphasis on the quick."

 

"Mel! Be nice, please... " Lindsay protested.

 

"How about I give Gus his bath... then the two of you can fight it out," she said with a saucy smile. "I'm telling you he won't do it, Linz. Give it up and move on to the next candidate."

 

Brian's eyes narrowed on Lindsay, before he asked, "Okay... now that the bitch is gone... tell me what you want."

 

"Brian, please. Can't you try to get along with Mel... not only for my sake but your son's as well?" she snapped at him.

 

"Sorry, Linz... there's only so much public service I can do... " he quirked.

 

"How about we just change the subject then. I wonder... did you notice the Nationals are just in a couple of days time?" she asked, looking at him inquiringly.

 

Taking a swallow of his wine, he produced his most bored expression as he answered, "Can't say that it crossed my mind in the midst of all my clubbing, sucking and fucking... oh and let's not forget the rimming."

 

"Brian... really! But, about that... how is it going at Babylon? You've owned it for a couple of months now?" she asked, in an obvious attempt to patronize him and work his mood into a favorable direction for her.

 

"Babylon is my most profitable investment... and it certainly keeps my dick well taken care of... " he replied, tongue in cheek.

 

She laughed despite herself, saying, "Can't you have a serious conversation for one minute?"

 

"I was being serious... anyways, lets cut to the chase... if not money - what do you need from me?" he asked, seeing this endless chatter was getting them nowhere... and he had places to be; and most definitely bodies to do.

 

"Well... one of my best clients at the gallery is in a bit of a bind. She is in charge of the judging for the Nationals... and it appears one of the judges is out of the country and cannot be here for the competition. She had a replacement in mind... one that she thought would be good publicity for not only the competition... but for the selected judge as well," she prompted, looking at Brian with deep soulful eyes, pleading with him to acquiesce.

 

Eyes narrowing in disbelief, Brian nearly shouted, "Oh, hell no, Linz. I got out of that circus years ago... you are _NOT_ dragging me back... "

 

"Brian, please... this means a lot to me. My client knows you are a close, personal friend of mine... and Gus' father - doing this for her will help me immensely," she practically begged.

 

"If I do this... I will have every damn hopeful parent hounding me to coach their kid... I've finally moved past that... and you want to reopen that door," he growled in irritation.

 

"I wouldn't ask this if it wasn't really important to me... Please do this for me, and I will be in your debt."

 

"Thought you already was," he scoffed. "Alright fine, if it will get me out of Muncherville. When and where?"

 

"Thank you so much, Brian. It's in two days... and the great thing is you don't have to leave town... it's here in Pittsburgh," she answered enthusiastically, kissing him soundly on the cheek.

 

Scowling he said, "Great, the hounding will commence locally."

 

"Now, Brian... don't be that way. And, admit it... you love figure skating - this just might be fun."

 

"Fun. Yes, if I find any nice tight ass to nail in the arena," he answered, turning his lip down.

 

Moving towards the end of the table, she retrieved a file, sliding it towards him. Telling him, "This file contains a picture and a brief bio on all of the primary contenders. Just a little info since you will be out of the loop in comparison to the other judges."

 

"Fine. I will look it over... now, if you don't mind... I need to be going," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

 

"Thank you, Brian. This means so much to me," she said gratefully, eyes narrowing on him sharply as he moved towards the door. "One other thing... "

 

With an impatient sigh, he turned to her asking, "What now?"

 

"Remember the importance of decorum in this event. Do not screw it up for any of these deserving competitors," she warned him.

 

Arching a brow, he asked, "Meaning what, exactly?"

 

"Meaning this - for once don't be typical Brian Kinney. You are a judge... you cannot fuck any of those competing. Promise me you won't."

 

With a laugh, Brian responded, "The things you concoct up in that little wesbian mind. As if I would want to fuck any of these people."

 

"Just promise me, Brian. You can destroy this competition if you do your standard fucking around... "

 

Brian paused for a moment, shaking his head at her in disbelief before leafing through the folder, making judgements aloud as he viewed each picture, "Boring, utterly forgettable, ugly, goofy, too happy," Closing the folder with a loud snap, not looking at them all, he replied in boredom, "I see nothing in here to cause my cock to stir in the slightest... if anything they would provoke it to wither away."

 

"Just keep in mind, these young people's future hinge on this event... don't blow it, please."

 

"Don't you worry, Wendy... you can trust me," he winked, before stepping out towards his 'vette. What he didn't tell a much concerned Lindsay was that his eyes did see a face that intrigued him, attached to a blond head with beautiful blue eyes. If the rest of the body looked nearly as good as his face... Brian knew maneuvering the little skater into a private session with him would be extremely hard to resist. He smiled as he thought the Nationals could just be entertaining after all.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne burst into the apartment she shared with Justin, virtually dancing with excitement. Justin arched a brow at her steady and overtly exuberant approach... even for her. She was waving the newspaper wildly in her hand similar to one who had just discovered via the news they had just won an elaborate prize. Taking another bite of his cereal he watched expectantly for her to speak... or explode - whichever came first.

 

Rushing to sit across from him at the table, she continued to bounce in excitement, her face flushed from what had been a quick paced walk to return home. She laughed as she watched him eating, noting the cereal box in front of him. "I love it when you eat Wheaties. The breakfast of champions... "

 

"So they say, Daph," he mused, playfully not asking her what had her so excited, patiently waiting for her to reveal her secret. In knowing her so well realizing she was going crazy inside wanting him to ask... yet pretending to be oblivious to her excited agitation.

 

"Just think, Justin... someday your face could be on the box," she said, before jumping up waving the paper around madly in her hands once again.

 

Finally, after a few moments Justin laughed before advising her, "Daphne, enough with the arm flailing before you hurt yourself... or break some of the few possessions either of us owns. Now, sit down... pour yourself some juice and tell me what has you in such a frenzy."

 

"No time for juice. Have you seen this yet?" Daphne asked, waving the paper around wildly. "I just can't believe it!"

 

"Ummmm no, Daph. We don't subscribe to the paper... and as you are holding it - still, I have no clue to what you are talking about," Justin answered in amusement.

 

"But... you mean, your coach hasn't called you? Your mom? Anyone?" she asked in disbelief.

 

"I just woke up. Cell isn't turned on yet... and nobody ever uses the land line. Sometimes, I wonder why you even have one."

 

"Well, people call me on it."

 

"Wait, you asked if my coach had called? What's going on, Daph? Something to do with the Nationals - which starts tomorrow?" he asked in sudden concern.

 

Without further ado, Daphne flopped the paper down in front of Justin's inquisitive eyes to rapidly find them bugging out of his head. Justin's voice began to quiver as he read the bold headline: **Brian Kinney, former Olympic Champion named as replacement judge for Nationals competition beginning tomorrow.**

 

Justin continued to read on silently, his eyes scanning back and forth across the print, absorbing each word of this stunning development. His lips parted as he gasped out a shocked response, "This is unbelievable, Daph."

 

"Oh my God, Justin... I have heard you go on about him for years. I knew he was your skating idol, for good reason obviously... but wow, isn't he the most beautiful man ever? Does he really look this good in the flesh I wonder," Daphne sighed dreamily.

 

"The man is a God in every way. He is fucking perfect. Do you know what this means?" Justin nearly groaned in his own realization.

 

"Uhhhh yeah, you might get to meet your idol. Of course, why haven't you already? From what I read here he lives here in Pittsburgh. He bought a club down on Liberty Avenue a couple of months ago. Why haven't you went there?" she asked, confused why he hadn't sought out his hero.

 

"Training has been my life, that along with trying to draw enough to help pay the bills and eat. I'm not a club boy... and what would I say if I went into his club and was blessed enough to get close to him: 'Hi, I'm Justin Taylor - your biggest fan.' How many times a night do you think he gets that... and pissed off by it?"

 

"He might respond differently to you. After all - you're not exactly a troll..." Daphne beamed at him from across the table. She proudly stated, "You are going to live your dream, Justin. I just know it. And, you are a talented artist. I'm just so happy for you. You, Justin Taylor are gonna have it all!"

 

"Well, you are just a touch biased, Daph. I have to call my coach. He has to get me in for an extra practice today. Fuck, Daphne... I'm going to be skating for Brian Kinney. It doesn't get any bigger and better than this... " Justin said in awe, his smile brightening his face.

 

"It does get better... and it will. When I see that gold metal around your neck at the competition... and later when you are selected to the US team for the Olympics." she predicted.

 

"One step at a time. Nationals first... and surviving knowing I am skating for the legendary Brian Kinney. I have to go shower and try to get a practice in. Maybe I should add the quad into my program. It's never been perfected in competition... God, what a time it would be to be the first," Justin smiled, thinking of the thrill of making skating history... and in Brian's presence.

 

Frowning, Daphne said, "I really think you should run that past your coach, Justin. One day before the competition is not a good time to change your program. It's perfect as it is. We've watched the film on the other contenders... you have this, Justin. Don't blow it trying to grandstand."

 

"Maybe you're right. I still need to practice... everything has to be perfect. It will be, Daph. It has to be," Justin whispered in determination before giving Daphne a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing off to prepare for the day that he hoped would be the beginning of a whole new world for him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Brian sat on his Italian sofa leafing through the contestant information Lindsay had given him yesterday, finding himself more interested than he would have ever admitted to her. Damn the little minx, she knew him so well. He had thought he had severed all ties to that part of his life, now to realize it would never be fully gone. Those were his 'glory days'. So filled with hopes and dreams, uncaring of his lack of familial support; content with the encouragement of his friends and the knowledge that he was the best. Proven unequivocally in multiple events to be the best at that time and still unequaled in his unique style and finesse.

 

He read the brief bios of each competitor, male and female alike, along with a face shot of each one. As he spread them out across the table, his eyes kept pulling back to the inviting and mesmerizing blue eyes of the blond named Justin Taylor. There was something so warm and innocent about that smile. Fuck, what a beautiful boy, Brian thought to himself. According to the statistics supplied he had just turned 21. He would be competing in the adult part of the competition. A bit older than most Olympic hopefuls - but if the talent was present, not an obstacle at all.

 

Brian had been 19 when he won his first Olympic gold metal. Returning four years later to win two more in single and pair skating. His partner had been mediocre on his better days but Brian had pushed him hard... never accepting the possibility of being second best, whether as a solo competitor or as part of a team. And, Brian had very specific skills in pushing another man to be his ultimate best. That was before he had developed his 'one fuck only' policy. But, he didn't include that in the equation. He did that to inspire his insipid partner to work harder to please him. All in all, it was a win - win situation.

 

That was seven years ago. Now Brian was just about to turn 30, a sobering thought at best. He wondered if he would be able to do the honorable thing and not fuck any of the contestants. It would go against who he was... but he really didn't want to let Lindsay down, especially since it was so important to her. Brian didn't think it should be such a hardship. An ass was an ass, wasn't it? Surely, he could control his more basic urges until he returned to Babylon.

 

Then his gaze once again fell into the beautiful blue eyes of Justin Taylor, his eyes touching upon the full plump lips... ones that Brian could so readily visualize being put to the most pleasurable of tasks. He smiled as he continued to look at the photograph, surmising he could withstand the temptation; deciding if the body proved to be as delectable as his perfect face, he could always approach him at a later time. Bottom line, right or wrong, Brian Kinney always got what he wanted... and he had the unshakable feeling he would be wanting this boy very much.

 

"What?" he answered rudely into the ringing phone, not bothering to identify his caller or issuing a pleasant greeting.

 

"Hello to you too, Brian. I was just wondering if you looked over the file I gave you?" Lindsay prompted him to answer.

 

Pushing it aside, he offered a noncommittal response, "I may have glanced at it in passing."

 

"Admit it, Brian. You are curious. Just promise me you will judge them on skating performance and not on physical attributes... and remember hands off during the competition," she reminded him.

 

"You seem so worried about me fucking my way down the line... such a suspicious nature you have. Of course, living with such a piranha I suppose I can understand that," Brian quirked.

 

"Brian, let's leave Melanie out of this. I'm just asking you to do the job appropriately. Can you please just do this for me?" she asked him once again, obviously not satisfied with the answer she had been given last night.

 

"Fine, Linz... I promise to behave myself at the Nationals. I will neither pull any contestants off the ice or into the back of the arena for a quick and mindless fuck," he answered as his gaze unwillingly pulled focus back to the beautiful blond.

 

"Thank you, Brian. I'm sure I will see you there. Now... don't stay out all night clubbing, and doing all that you do - remember you need to sign in at promptly 9 a.m. tomorrow morning," she needlessly reminded him.

 

"Yes, Wendy... I remember the drill. See you tomorrow," Brian said getting out of the call before it dragged on endlessly.

 

On the other end of the line, Lindsay turned to face Melanie with a hopeful smile on her face, having it falter slightly at the look of concern on her partner's face.

 

"Hope you are doing the right thing here, Linz. I know how fond you are of Justin... we both are... and he will be a piece of sweet tempting candy to Brian," Melanie surmised.

 

"I know it's a risk... and I have no doubt how appealing Justin will be to Brian. However, I'm trusting Brian to treat this job with the respect that is due. He has lived this dream... he knows what it means. I don't think he will do anything to jeopardize Justin's chances, no matter how tempting he may be to him."

 

"I do hope so. That sweet kid needs this break... after what his asshole of a father has put him through," Melanie said through gritted teeth, remembering only too well the devastation Justin had lived when his father had thrown him out of the house upon learning his only son was gay.

 

"I'm so glad we found him at the Gay and Lesbian Center. He so needed a friend... one he could trust. If we hadn't met I would have never discovered his additional artistic talents. This boy has a bright future ahead of him... but first he needs to live his dream... and who knows he might find another dream along the way," Lindsay mused, thinking of the vast possibilities of Justin's future.

 

Melanie looked at her incredulously, before she snapped, "No fucking way, Linz. You are not actually hoping to bring those two together? Brian is a louse... he will never commit to one man. Please tell me you didn't engineer this to get Justin exposed to his hero?"

 

"I'm not saying a word, Mel. Brian is much deeper than you realize... more than he even knows. He just needs the right spark to bring it to life... and I wouldn't be surprised if he finds that soon," Lindsay whispered back, continuing to be more than convinced of her thoughts and plans for those two.

 

"What exactly do you hope to accomplish? The impossible task of Brian Kinney finding love?" Mel asked in disbelief.

 

"Hmmmm, eventually. But... primarily, I'm hoping this introduction will be just what it takes to assure Justin in achieving his dreams of gold... and I have the feeling he will do just that."

 

Moving away to straighten up Gus' playroom, Melanie said, "I think you're making a big mistake, Linz. I just hope Justin doesn't pay with a broken heart... along with shattered dreams."

 

Watching as Mel retreated upstairs, she whispered, "I hope not either, Mel. Please don't make me wrong, Brian... "

 

* * *

 

 

 

**United States Figure Skating Championship - Day 1 - 9:40 A.M.**

 

Brian had just escaped the ramblings at the judges table to go procure his third cup of coffee after arriving 45 minutes ago. The competition was due to start in 20 minutes. He had been grumbling to himself the entire time as to why he had to be an hour early, just to sit at a table and judge. One thing was for certain, Lindsay owed him big time for this... and he damned sure intended to collect.

 

He was about to return to the front of the arena and to his seat at the center of the judging table, when he was forcefully crashed into from an oncoming force dashing blindly from around the corner. Cursing in irritation, he watched as his caffeine stimulation vaulted to the ground as his chest was rammed against the rushing newcomer. Brian instantly reacted, his hands reaching up to grasp the arms of the colliding man, a slow smirk passing his lips at the gasp that fell from the other... along with instant recognition of that face.

 

"Oh my God... Mr. Kinney, I - I'm so very sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going... " Justin stammered, knowing his pale face had to be flushing a glowing red by now.

 

Brian's eyes flickered, as he purred, "I must say that was the most unexpected slamming I ever have received. Perhaps, if you leave earlier you will arrive at your destination in a more timely manner."

 

"Oh no, I've been here. I seem to have misplaced my coach. I'm a bit nervous, you see... and excited, and so thrilled to meet you, Sir," Justin babbled, inwardly berating himself at how pathetic he had to sound.

 

Instead of being typically annoyed as he normally would be, Brian smiled genuinely before saying, "Calm down there, little fella. It will be fine. A little tip for you... go out there and just do your program... forget who is watching, just be one with the ice. You do that and you will succeed. You are at the Nationals... you are already a winner, now is time to show them all how much of one you are."

 

"Thank you, Mr. Kinney. I will try," Justin's face brightened and his heart soared at receiving advice from Brian Kinney.

 

"Please call me Brian. Just slow it down a bit in the meantime... save all that fire for the ice," Brian answered, turning his lip downward, allowing his eyes to slowly move down the body belonging to the face that he had been so curious about from the first moment he had seen it.

 

"Yes... I will - Sir... ummmm, Brian. Can I at least get you another cup of coffee before I go back?" Justin offered nervously.

 

"No, don't bother with that... it tasted like mud anyways. Now... I would suggest you go get laced up. I'll be watching," Brian told him, not missing the opportunity to brazenly move his eyes over Justin's backside, surprised and elated to find it even surpassed the perfection of his face... along with the bulging cock he had already noticed at a moment's glance.

 

"Thank you, Brian. I hope to put on a program that you will never forget," Justin answered before sauntering away with a smile, feeling giddy as a schoolgirl seeing the admiring look Brian had given his ass.

 

Brian smiled, uncaring that he had been caught, as he realized one point for decorum just got tossed out the window. Speaking just above a whisper, yet knowing Justin could hear him, "Knock 'em dead, Tiger."

 

He chuckled as he watched that elegantly curved back tense, along with the steady progression of that all too enticing bubble-butt until it sadly disappeared from his view. _Oh yes, Mr. Taylor... when this is all over, we most definitely shall meet again - if I can even wait that long._

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Mel lowered her binoculars to nudge Lindsay softly in the side, eliciting an irritated grumble from her partner. "Look at him! He looks as if he is falling asleep at the table."  
  
  
  
"For God's sake, Mel. Give the man a break. No one is skating right now. They are announcing the next participant," Lindsay answered, while continuing to look on to watch Brian's attention to the competition... or lack thereof.  
  
  
  
"Well, guess it doesn't really matter. He showed up... that's a miracle in itself," Mel scoffed.  
  
  
  
Lindsay lowered the binoculars, turning to glare at her partner. As much as she loved Mel, the constant attacks on Brian were beginning to get on her last nerve. Of course, she couldn't say Brian was much better regarding Mel... but she didn't live with him, nor hear it from him, day in and day out. Trying to be discreet as they sat scrunched tightly inside the arena, Lindsay snapped, "Just let it go, Mel. Don't forget Brian is doing me a huge favor here. And, when he helps me... he is in essence helping us... "  
  
  
  
"Fine, whatever. I don't want to argue with you, Linz. Just keep in mind he is only helping you if he actually does the job he is here to do. As it is right now... he doesn't seem very focused," Mel shrewdly observed.  
  
  
  
Flipping open her phone, Lindsay messaged him: _Brian, I hope you realize you are here to do a job. Not mope around like you have lost your best friend. Please, focus... these contestants are counting on you._  
  
  
  
"There. I sent him a message regarding his behavior... happy now?" Lindsay grumbled, before returning her gaze to the ice and the next of the participants. "Thankfully, the list isn't as long this year. Justin is up after this one. I have a feeling Brian will perk up nicely then... "  
  
  
  
"Oh, that's just great. Our young friend will be eye-fucked or worse then. I'm telling you if he fucks this up for Justin... that will be the last straw," Melanie said between gritted teeth.  
  
  
  
"If he somehow ruins Justin's chances, which I don't believe that he will... you will have to take your place in line behind _ME._ "  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
 **Meanwhile...**  
  
  
  
Daphne began bouncing excitedly in her seat, looking at the program she quickly observed that Justin would be up in mere moments. "Look, Mrs. Taylor... Justin is up next."  
  
  
  
"Yes, I know, Daphne. I do hope he does well," Jennifer Taylor whispered in an uncustomary show of nervousness.  
  
  
  
"Oh, don't worry. Justin will ace this event. Have you been watching? The rest of his competition have received only average marks so far. And, this is only for the short program. I do hope I talked him out of attempting the quad... I know he wants to impress the judges, most especially one in particular, but he just isn't ready for that," Daphne murmured hesitantly.  
  
  
  
"Quad? He wouldn't, would he? As soon as Brian Kinney was named as judge I was worried. This is Justin's dream... and to skate for him is awe inspiring for him. I just hope he can handle the pressure."  
  
  
  
Peering down at the judges table, trying to find the one in question, Daphne soon found the only man who could possibly be Justin's hero. He was too far away to see what he was actually doing, but it looked like he was entering his marks for the current contestant. With a sigh, she answered, "Well, we will know soon. Oh, I didn't tell you. Justin messaged me a short while ago to say he had met Brian before the event started. He said he was very encouraging and actually nice to him. It's going to be fine, Mrs. Taylor... I just know it is."  
  
  
  
Jennifer, suddenly a bundle of nerves nodded, as she clutched onto her arm rest in a virtual death grip, watching as the skater's marks were posted. She groaned when she saw the tabulated average populate across the boards. Shaking her head, she gasped, "This one, the man from Springfield, Illinois - Martin Levinsky was the one to worry about... look at his marks. 5.69. The highest score is a 6.0... nobody ever gets that. Justin will need to be flawless. Oh my God, I almost can't bear to watch... "  
  
  
  
"No, you have to watch... for Justin. He will do it... he has to! This is his dream. I swear he will do it," Daphne vowed fervently as she waited for the announcement to be made.  
  
  
  
Moments later, she heard the bold announcement across the PA system. _ **Next, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania - at 21 years of age, Justin Taylor skating to a shortened version of Bohemian Rhapsody.**_  
  
  
  
Daphne's eyes stared straight ahead to await Justin's emergence onto the ice, her eyes slicing over to the judges table; even from the distance she noticed the back of Brian Kinney straightening when Justin's name was called. She smiled in remembrance with part of the message she didn't feel comfortable repeating to Justin's mom: _Daph, I swear when I was walking away... Brian Kinney was checking out my ass._ As Justin skated out to the middle of the ice, head held down waiting for his music to begin, she applauded and whispered under her breath, "Focus, Justin... you can do it. Show the man of your dreams how fucking awesome you are, because I have the feeling he is going to be watching very closely... "  
  


* * *

  
  
Minutes earlier, Brian had felt the vibration of his I-phone. Uncaring that it was highly inappropriate to be reading it now, he opened it to scowl at Lindsay's not unexpected reprimand. He figured they would be here watching him closely, most especially the bitch that was assisting in the raising of his son. He closed it in irritation, glaring at the judges on both sides of him that huffed at his lack of attention to the task at hand. He began to tap his fingers on the table impatiently waiting for the next competitor to take the ice, unwilling to admit to himself that he could be anxiously anticipating one particular blue-eyed, blond that was to be following directly thereafter.  
  
  
  
Forcing himself to remember why he was here, he concentrated on the current skater; a 22 year old from Illinois. Brian watched him move about the ice... his program technically flawless, yet there was no fire to it. Nothing original. For certain, nothing he hadn't viewed a hundred times over before, both in his own experience re-watching his own competition, along with watching others as a spectator. He looked to his left and right incredulously as he heard the other judges giving ooohs and ahhhs as he twirled in front of them, before launching into a triple toe loop, landing it perfectly before them, proceeding to zigzag around the arena to build up to his finish.  
  
  
  
Were these idiots blind? Where was the passion on the ice? The finesse that took your breath away from everything that did not revolve around the sheer perfection of this skilled art... it was missing in this performance; and still these judges were enamored of this stiff, and lifeless program. He shook his head in disbelief as he entered his marks, giving a much higher score than he thought was deserved, growling at himself when he noticed he miss-clicked on a 5.6 when he had wanted to enter a 4.6. "Fuck," he growled aloud, seeing once he had entered his scores, he could not change it.  
  
  
  
"Is there a problem, Brian?" came the nasally voice of the most recent Olympic Silver Medalist that was no longer competing in professional figure skating.  
  
  
  
"Sure is, Clyde. This system where it locks in is fucked up. Entered my score wrong, probably in irritation at how this group was fussing over something that was mediocre at best," Brian snapped in response.  
  
  
  
"What do you care, anyways? You obviously don't want to be here... in fact, you turned your back on the sport years ago," came the disinterested retort.  
  
  
  
"It doesn't mean I want the wrong person to win."  
  
  
  
"The wrong person, as you so eloquently phrase it is considered to be a top contender, outside of the dark horse that is up next. Now, that one is impressive. If he does a program with no miscues, he could win it all," Clyde told him, obviously speaking of Justin Taylor.  
  
  
  
"If he is that good... why a dark horse?" Brian asked, more curious than he wanted to admit.  
  
  
  
"Simple lack of exposure. He has competed at a few events, he received medals in all of them, but the training program he's under is not high profile. If he wins this event, he will need a stricter, more seasoned coach if he is to succeed at the Olympic level," he answered, soon to wave Brian quiet as Justin Taylor was being announced to take the ice.  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes at the comment, another remark of idiocy. He had a sub-standard coach... and look how he finished. Certainly, it was beneficial... most particularly in the case of one that needed extra guidance... but if you truly had the gift it was not necessary. Smiling as he remembered his meeting with the gorgeous Justin Taylor, he hoped the blond had it in spades. For some unknown reason, he really wanted this boy to excel.  
  
  
  
Moments later, Brian's eyes felt to be bulging out of its sockets as he watched the boy skating out onto the middle of the ice. "Holy fuck," he rasped out unintentionally, as his eyes focused on the tightly bound pants and sequined shirt on this all too perfect blond vision. He leaned forward, propping his chin in his hand wondering if he was about to commence drooling at any given moment. The pants gave the illusion of being painted onto his slender, yet perfectly proportioned form. The sparkling of the sequins on his shirt were dazzling and brought attention to the compact, yet oh so masculine chest. Brian shook his head in wonder at the perfection of this exquisite morsel.  
  
  
  
A morsel that the hunter fully intended to seek and devour... at the earliest given opportunity.  
  
  
  
How the fuck had they both lived in Pittsburgh and never crossed paths? Well, Mr. Taylor, Brian smirked to himself... that had now changed. _I do hope you give the performance of a lifetime today... because when I get my hands on your delectable ass, not to mention the well endowed cock I can see so beautifully displayed, you will be on the receiving end of another kind of performance. In one that I excel. Oh yes, my little blond skater boy, I am going to fuck you so very soon._  
  
  
  
His eyes glazed over in lust and burning in a need unlike any he had never previously known before this moment; Brian whispered in his mind: _I will fuck you so hard you will beg me to stop... and when you beg me to finish you, I will... before I start all over again._  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Justin bowed his head waiting for his music to begin, utterly still as he tried to quell the quivering in his belly; the moments of his wait seeming like an eternity. As he waited, continuously chanting in his head 'be one with the ice', ironically remembering the words of the legendary Brian Kinney. _Focus Taylor, forget about Brian... at least for the next few minutes - or you will never survive this round._ His head gracefully rose once his music began... and he began his skate around the outer edge of the arena, this part of his program designed to build up his momentum, before proceeding towards his more skillful of feats.  
  
  
  
No matter how much he concentrated on the task at hand, it was impossible not to notice the filled to capacity arena on each pass, along with it being even more improbable to block out the sounds that could not even be drowned out by either his Bohemian Rhapsody nor the slash of his skates upon the ice. One thing was for certain... he would not let his eyes veer towards the judges table - at least, not until he was entirely finished.  
  
  
  
Justin began his last circle around the outer edge of the arena, inwardly smiling knowing his speed was perfectly timed in conjunction with his program. His arms outstretched as he raised his left leg behind him to glide upon one skate at the precise angle, before beginning his leap into the air for his first double loop, breathing his own sigh of relief when it was landed flawlessly; finding that first jump was always the most difficult. Next, he began to glide into the middle of the ice, his arms stretched at an upward angle, fingertips meeting as he spun in circle after circle, each spin increasing in speed... fragments of ice kicking up in his wake.  
  
  
  
When he had spun until he had almost lowered himself to the ice in a perfect arching of his limbs, he proceeded to the next part of his program... his own design of ice dancing. Justin kicked up his skates in an elaborate style of dance, his arms moving in succession, before he spun again in flawless spirals, advancing into a triple lutz that whether he was looking or not, he knew to be directly in front of the judges table. Justin couldn't hold his enthusiasm, nor the beaming smile as he landed this challenging triple without any mishaps marring his performance. Knowing where he was in his program, Justin realized he only had one more minute left... and if he continued on this path it could go down as the best skating performance he had ever effected.  
  
  
  
He zig-zagged across the ice, all but blocking out the mixture of hush and boisterous among the crowd, disciplining himself to only hear his music; along with keeping his steps in perfect conjunction with both the rhythm and keeping his program on track. Justin begin to leap into the air, alternating which foot he landed on in perfect synchronization. Next, he placed his weight on his left leg, with the right outstretched as he glided around the outer edge of the arena, his arms uplifted. Once he had made one pass, he gracefully reversed his position to do the same on the other leg, inwardly smiling at the round of applause he couldn't quite block out.  
  
  
  
Advancing towards the center, building up his speed to work towards his big finish, Justin began with a simple double toe loop... to follow up with a slashing skate in figure eight fashion to land a triple toe loop, and another triple lutz in back to back fashion, something that he knew to be an extremely rare occurrence... to land them both successfully. He smiled as he began to spin in his final moments, his speed so fast and powerful small chips of ice were flying from his skates, his back arched and arms perfectly angled that would make the most Prima Ballerina envious. His spin propelled him downwards, until he was almost down to the ice, once he was about halfway there he effected some intricate jumps, alternating from foot to foot, before resuming his spin, propelling his body upwards to finish.  
  
  
  
Justin halted at the exact time his music ended, his timing and precision without any breaks. He took a bow towards the cheering crowd, raising his arms upward, on the last bow finding his gaze locked by the fiery eyes of none other than his hero; seated at the judges table directly before him, the one and only Brian Kinney. He beamed with delight visually seeing the open surprise and admiration in Brian's eyes, along with another undefined emotion that Justin couldn't identify at the present time. Just before he was to skate off of the ice to take his seat on the bench to wait for his score to populate, Justin's eyes widened in disbelief and he nearly lost his balance seeing what his beautiful hero did next.  
  
  
  
Brian turned his lip downwards, his eyes brazenly moving over Justin, as he silently mouthed one word... more than obvious he wanted Justin to see him - and only Justin to see. Perfectly proportioned lips formed into one word, "Hot."  
  
  
  
Justin flushed, smiling more brightly as he skated off to meet his enthusiastic coach, inwardly doing his own celebration for a multiple of reasons. _Brian liked my performance... and I think he finds me hot. Oh my God, can it be true?_ That would be the one dream he would have never thought to achieve.  
  
  
  
As he made it off of the platform, he hurriedly unlaced his skates, smiling as his coach patted him on the back. Boisterously he began complimenting him, "Well done, Justin. I'm so proud of you. This is by far the best performance today."  
  
  
  
"Thanks, coach. I tried to block out everything except the music... and bring my routine to life. I just hope that I succeeded," he whispered tremulously, at once a bundle of nerves, knowing his score would soon materialize.  
  
  
  
The coach trained his eyes on the board, waiting for the numbers, his face breaking out into a wide smile before answering, "I think you more than succeeded. Look up, Justin. The fastest scores rendered yet today."  
  
  
  
Justin groaned, before responding, "Maybe that's not a good thing. Oh my God, I'm afraid to look."  
  
  
  
"I'm telling you, Justin. Look up... this is unbelievable. Listen to the crowd cheering... you made a lot of fans with that performance."  
  
  
  
Eyes widening in joy and disbelief, Justin exclaimed, "Coach! Do you see that? 5.89? That's incredible. I never dreamt to achieve that."  
  
  
  
"It's a fantastic score, Justin.. for a remarkable performance. Now... we just sit back and watch the rest of today's round. But, you should be fine. All the heavy hitters in your group have already skated. Don't forget though... this was only the short program," he needlessly cautioned.  
  
  
  
"I know, coach. For now, I'm on a high from this skate and how the judges responded. And, the crowd reaction was so much more than I could have ever expected," Justin answered, as he watched the approach of Martin Levinsky, his primary competitor.  
  
  
  
"Great skate, Justin. Without a doubt you win this round. Congratulations," Martin told him somewhat grudgingly.  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Martin. You did great too. I thought you had it. It's all gonna come down to the long program," Justin told him, knowing either one of them could still come out on top.  
  
  
  
"Yes, it will. Well... good luck, Justin. See you in a few days," his rival said with a nod, accompanied by a quick handshake.  
  
  
  
"Good luck to you too, Martin. Hopefully, we both medal... and win our trip to the Olympics," Justin smiled.  
  
  
  
With a forced smile, Martin returned to his coach and family that had been closely watching their exchange, unfriendly gazes directed towards Justin. He almost flinched from the anger clearly displayed in the father's eyes; ones that apparently had deemed his son to have a simple round one victory, only to have that illusion shattered.  
  
  
  
Justin's coach frowned looking from him to the Levinsky family, gruffly telling him, "Forget about them, Justin. They know Martin is running out of time to effectively compete in the Olympic Games. Just poor sportsmanship seeing his bid isn't going to be as easy as they foolishly thought. Have a seat and wait for the rest... I have a feeling your mom and friend will be joining us soon."  
  
  
  
"Yes, you're right... and I am well aware the competitive spirits of skaters is often far from pleasant," he agreed. "I'm surprised Daph hasn't burst into the room yet, waving her security pass for all to see."  
  
  
  
A short moment later his thoughts became a reality. Shouting with excitement as she ran towards his bench, she exclaimed, "Justin! You were fantastic. You aced it! I told you so... didn't I?"  
  
  
  
"You sure did, Daph. This is just the first round... the next one will be much more challenging - and be judged much more closely."  
  
  
  
Jennifer came forward to sit next to him, embracing him tightly, whispering with a rough catch in her voice, "You were marvelous, Justin. I've never been more proud of you."  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Mom. Ummmm, I thought you said Molly was coming with you," he said, knowing she wouldn't leave her behind in the arena.  
  
  
  
Eyes downcast, she answered in a bitter voice, "I'm sorry, Justin. I didn't want this to come out now... you have so much going on, your focus doesn't need to be tested. I was hoping you wouldn't ask about your sister."  
  
  
  
"Whats going on, Mom? Something wrong with Molly?" Justin asked in concern.  
  
  
  
"Shortly after your father threw you out of the house... me and him separated. She is with him for the next couple of days. I decided I would just bring her for your final performance. She has just been so confused I didn't want to disrupt the routine she is just becoming accustomed to," Jennifer sadly explained.  
  
  
  
Justin lowered his head, sorrowful that his own personal revelation to his father had led to the destruction of his parents marriage. As much as he hated his father right now... his mother didn't deserve any form of hardships. Unable to meet her eyes, knowing guilt would be displayed openly in his, he whispered, "I'm so sorry, Mom. I should have never told Dad as I did."  
  
  
  
"Justin, look at me," Jennifer demanded, waiting for her son to lift his pained gaze up to meet her own. "This is not your doing. We have had problems long before you told us you are gay. I don't want you to blame yourself... this was on the horizon regardless."  
  
  
  
"I wish you would have just told me," Justin grumbled, hating how his mom still coddled him, no matter how good her intentions may be.  
  
  
  
"Well, you know now. And, you didn't need the distraction from your training... watching you today I can see how well that paid off," she said proudly.  
  
  
  
"I never felt one with the ice as I did today. I can't even begin to explain it to you... everything just felt right... "  
  
  
  
Daphne elbowed him, before whispering, "I wonder what a certain judge thought about your performance. Do you think you will get to talk to him again?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know, Daph. I sure hope so... but after this is finished. That man is entirely too distracting," Justin said with a shiver, remembering the look in Brian's eyes when he had finished his skate... and the word Brian had plainly made certain Justin seen him mouthing.  
  
  
  
Jennifer stood up, looking down at the two of them with narrowed eyes, "Okay... that's enough talk about distractions. It looks like the last contestant for the day has finished... and you are still in first place. I think it's time to celebrate. Go get changed and we will meet you out front. I want to take you both out to dinner."  
  
  
  
"Okay, Mom... thanks. Won't take me long at all," Justin smiled before dashing off to change. Turning to his coach to say, "Thanks again, Coach. I wouldn't be here without all your help. Practice tomorrow morning?"  
  
  
  
"You would have been fine, Justin. You have the gift... nothing will stop you now," he said with a grin, patting his shoulder affectionately. "Damned right, boy. Practice bright and early as usual... have a lot of work to do in the next two days."  
  
  
  
"See you in the morning, Coach," Justin smiled, still flying high from his victory... at least for the moment... all but running towards his locker to retrieve his things to change with the unbidden thought of Brian Kinney once again permeating inside of him.  
  
  
  
The only thing that could make this day more perfect would be to fall into those beautiful hazel eyes once again... and see that look of longing inside of them, to know without a doubt he had not imagined it. Of course, he knew that wasn't likely to happen. Brian was finished for the day. In all likelihood he had headed out of here in the quickest manner possible... not giving him another passing thought. One dream still seemed to be a possibility... however, the far fetched one of anything developing between him and his hero, whether it be friendship or more seemed to be an unrealistic one at best.  
  
  
  
After changing, Justin swung his bag over his shoulder, before heading to the men's room to run a brush through his ruffled hair that was presently falling wildly about his shoulders. He dropped the bag to the floor as the door not only opened, but was clicked locked behind the newcomer. Hand paused midstream from brushing his hair, eyes lifting in the mirror watching as the God-like man leaned against the door, surveying him with a cocked eyebrow, his eyes all but crawling all over him. Justin was stunned speechless, but was soon to find silence would not be maintained much longer.  
  
  
  
"I have to say, Mr. Taylor... it's a shame to run a brush through that hair. That tousled look gives the appearance you just slid out of some lucky man's bed... preferably _my_ own," Brian whispered sexily, as he pushed his body away from the door... slowly stalking towards the most delicious prey his well seasoned eyes had ever encountered. Uncaring of the impropriety of his actions... just knowing he was unable to resist seeing this delicious blond one more time today.  
  
  
  
 _Oh yes, Justin... before you rejoin your family, you are going to become more than aware of my intentions..._  
  
  
  
TBC  
  



	5. Chapter 5

"Linz, how long are we going to stand here and wait?" Melanie demanded impatiently.  
  
  
  
"Just a few more minutes, Mel. I'd like to congratulate Justin on his spectacular performance... and then we can go pick up Gus," Lindsay answered, watching for Justin to emerge.  
  
  
  
"Yes, he was brilliant," she agreed. Narrowing her eyes thoughtfully, she questioned, "Are you sure it's Justin you're waiting for - and not Brian?"  
  
  
  
Looking at Melanie incredulously, she answered, "Of course I'm not waiting for Brian. Why would I?"  
  
  
  
"You tell me. You seem awfully concerned about him lately," Mel snapped back.  
  
  
  
"He is my oldest friend... you know that. We wouldn't have Gus if not for him. Doesn't that garner him some sort of respect?" Lindsay countered.  
  
  
  
"Respect? Brian Kinney? Un-fucking-believable. It never ends. When will you open your eyes and see he is not the man you think he is... " Melanie spat out between clenched teeth.  
  
  
  
Taking in a deep breath, refusing to get into this, here and now, Lindsay calmly answered, "No, Mel, you are wrong. He is so much more than you credit him for being. Now... can we just wait for Justin quietly?"  
  
  
  
"I have nothing more to say about it," Melanie grumbled. Then as an afterthought asking, "Linz?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, Mel?" she asked, not turning to face her concerned partner... but still watching the swinging doors that all the contestants had already passed through, all except Justin.  
  
  
  
"Has it occurred to you that Justin hasn't come out yet... nor has Brian. Ummmm you don't possibly think-" Mel asked with accusing eyes.  
  
  
  
Eyes widening, Lindsay gasped out, "He wouldn't. Brian knows how that would scandalize this entire event."  
  
  
  
"Uh-huh... and that means exactly what to Brian?" Mel bit out sarcastically.  
  
  
  
Closing her eyes, Lindsay said a mental chant to herself, inwardly knowing the two of them were probably in there together, hoping with every fiber in her being that Brian would act responsibly for Justin's sake. _Brian, please don't mess this up for Justin..._ "Brian has been through this process... he won't do anything inappropriate to jeopardize Justin's chances. I know he won't," Lindsay fervently vowed, sounding much more convinced than she was in actuality. _Don't disappoint me, Brian. And, for God's sake... don't let Justin down_.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Justin watched with rapt fascination: Brian's slow, yet steady, approach towards him.  
  
  
  
Almost a predatory gait. Calculating... his body stiffened with determination. He moved in a virtual prowl, similar to a wild jungle animal stalking, en route to devouring his prey.  
  
  
  
Shaking his head to clear it, Justin thought his musings to be more than ludicrous. Perhaps that was just how Brian naturally moved... like a sinuous panther, hunting his next delicacy.  
  
  
  
It had nothing to do with him personally. The man couldn't be stalking him. Granted, he had made overtly suggestive comments to finding Justin attractive... but it didn't mean he was going to act on it. When Brian was standing mere inches from him, eyes quickly darkening... Justin wasn't quite so sure.  
  
  
  
Brian slowly moistened his lips, as his eyes touched on every detail of Justin's face, before he whispered, "That was quite the show you put on out there, Taylor."  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Kinney," Justin answered, feeling the flush crawling up his neck to glow brightly on his face, more than overwhelmed at receiving praise from his long time idol.  
  
  
  
Brian clicked his tongue, shaking his head back and forth, before laying a forestalling finger across the blond's lips. Leaning closer, until their breath began to mingle, he lightly scolded, "Tut,tut,tut... Justin. Now, what was my name?"  
  
  
  
Chuckling as the flush continued to rise onto his cheeks, Justin answered, "Uhhhh, Brian."  
  
  
  
"Good boy," Brian returned in a husky purr. "Sweet heaven, these lips had to have been created solely to bring pleasure to me. Now, how about we start putting them to practical use... "  
  
  
  
Blushing feverishly now, unbelieving of what he was hearing... and not from just any man, but from the one and only Brian Kinney. Justin was beyond flabbergasted... he was elated... turned on... and utterly confused in what to do next.  
  
  
  
Part of him wanted to drop to his knees, in the attempt of giving Brian the best blow job he had ever experienced... and Justin believed he could do just that; how could it be any less when he had featured it in his dreams for more years than he could count.  
  
  
Despite his quaking nerves, Justin put on a brave front, chuckling softly as he challenged his determined predator. Quirking a brow, Justin asked, "Are you hitting on me, Brian?"  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes followed the movement of Justin's lips, his finger beginning to idly trace them, before he growled out a response, "If you have to ask, skater boy, then it's time I made my intentions much more clear."  
  
  
  
Justin's eyes widened in a mixture of alarm and anticipation, as he watched Brian's eyes darkening even more, hunger blazing clearly in the hazel depths. Sadly, Justin realized this was not the time for such a dalliance. He needed to free himself from this sexy beast's pursuit immediately, before consequences ensued.  
  
  
  
They were in the building where Brian was one of his judges... if anything compromised the boundaries of propriety - this was most definitely it. Ignoring the pulsing of his hardening cock, Justin knew one of them needed to be accountable. It undoubtedly appeared, regardless of age, Brian was not going to be the responsible one of the pair.  
  
  
  
No matter how badly he wanted to respond to Brian's overtures... and granted, being in such a position that had featured in his dreams, asleep and awake, he knew the timing was inopportune at best. He had to focus now. Remember his goals. He would not get caught with his pants down; in effect lose everything he had struggled his entire life to achieve. Brian Kinney might be the fuck of a lifetime. Hell, who was he kidding... of course, Brian would be the best, the man excelled at everything. In bed, without a doubt, he would be extraordinary.  
  
  
  
But, now was not their time. He had to get through the competition. A sore ass would not be his friend right now. And, as much as he was not totally inexperienced he was still a virgin bottom. Justin groaned aloud, lost in hot torrid imagery of what being taken by his idol, the incomparable Brian Kinney would feel like, instinctively knowing that no fantasy; past, present or future could ever live up to the reality of being possessed by this man. Damn, dreams do come true, Justin thought. Now, to only keep Brian interested until after the competition. He didn't want to rush into this... and for certain he wanted to win the Nationals first and foremost.  
  
  
  
Seeing his time was quickly evaporating, instinctively feeling Brian was about to move in for the kill... Justin artfully dodged Brian's descending mouth, ducking out from underneath his arm, picking up his dropped bag, to begin edging towards the door. His eyes continued to widen as he watched the smirk develop on Brian's lips, as he watched unmoving Justin's nervous retreat. Before he was halfway across the room, Brian began to advance forward once again, fire blazing in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"B-Brian, stop. This can't happen now... we both know it," Justin stammered, attempting to be rational, hoping Brian would see reason outside of the obvious bulge tenting in the front of his pants.  
  
  
  
Almost upon him once again, Brian rasped, "The only thing I know, Justin Taylor, is that I need a taste of you - NOW."  
  
  
  
"Now, Brian... be reasonable. We are in the arena. You are a judge... the competition is only half over. I can't risk disclosure of any involvement with you... most especially not here."  
  
  
  
"A valid point... however, it doesn't relieve my aching cock, nor from what I view from my vantage point yours either," he answered in a husky whisper, continuing his approach.  
  
  
  
"I would be a fool to even attempt denying how attractive I find you. You're fucking hot... and you know it. But, I can't take that chance, Brian... not right now. You of all people should be able to understand," Justin implored of him, hoping he would understand... and not continue to push; uncertain how long he would be able to resist him, goals or not.  
  
  
  
Curling his lip downwards, his eyes flickering slightly, he answered, "I understand, Justin. Your aspirations... along with the fact we are in this building is the only thing that is saving you right now. If you were on my turf... your ass would be mine."  
  
  
  
"I am more than flattered by your interest, Brian. I have just been working towards this for what seems like my entire life... in fact, from the first time I ever saw you skate I knew it was my dream... one that I can't stop trying to fulfill until I succeed."  
  
  
  
"Succeed you will, Justin. You had no equal out there today. If you perform as you did today - with no falls - you will skate away with the gold and be on your way to the Olympic games," Brian predicted.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Brian. That means more coming from you than anyone. I know you know what it means, what it takes to achieve that goal... and that you think I did well makes me so proud," Justin answered, feeling as if he was beaming from the inside.  
  
  
  
"You should be very proud, Justin."  
  
  
  
"Well, I better be going. My mom is waiting outside, insistent on taking me and my roommate out for a celebratory dinner," Justin grimaced, knowing his mom could make this an elaborate and very long evening.  
  
  
  
Eyes narrowing slightly, Brian asked, "Roommate?"  
  
  
  
"Uhhh yes, Daphne. My best friend... and yes a girl, obviously _not_ my girlfriend," Justin smirked.  
  
  
  
"Obviously. Before you go, there is something I wish to give you," Brian said, pulling out his wallet, extracting an embossed card.  
  
  
  
Justin took the card that Brian extended towards him, a slight frown marring his brow. Slowly he read it aloud: "Babylon guest pass."  
  
  
  
"It's a pass to get into my club. Use it anytime you like... it will get you past the line and without the standard cover charge. I would be very pleased to see you there," Brian murmured, once again his eyes warming as they traveled over Justin.  
  
  
  
Smiling brightly, Justin placed it inside of his bag, his eyes taking in Brian's total beauty. Slightly embarrassed he had been caught staring by Brian's all-too knowing eyes, Justin accepted as he answered, "Thanks, Brian. I just might check it out... very soon."  
  
  
  
"I will look forward to it, Justin."  
  
  
  
Moving towards the door, Justin unlocked it, before slowly opening it, "Well... I guess I will see you in two days."  
  
  
  
"Indeed you shall, Justin," Brian answered. Deliberately he followed Justin to the door, pressing his body up against his, before whispering hotly into his ear, "Two days, that is your total reprieve... "  
  
  
  
"Reprieve?" Justin nervously stammered.  
  
  
  
"Mmmm, yes," Brian growled into the shell of his ear. "You think I excelled on the ice... well, my sweet boy, you are about to learn where I truly excel. Two days, Justin... the hunt truly begins... "  
  
  
  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Brian slowly slid his eyes open as the morning sun began to filter into the loft. He was still feeling a bit in a stupor from the events of the previous night.  
  
  
  
When he had left the arena, he had needed a quick fix to the almost painful pressure in his groin. A pressure Brian instinctively realized would continue to amass until it was relieved. Following his antics last night at Babylon, Brian had no doubt it would continue to fester until the source of his pain personally relieved it. Then, of course, Brian expected it to be over... as it always was with any trick.  
  
  
  
Justin Taylor was only a trick; he believed that. Thinking anything else went against his entire philosophy of how things were supposed to be. It didn't matter how Justin's smile invited him in... how he had the most perfect lips; ones that his cock told him had been fashioned exclusively for him. And... that ass, sweet heaven - an ass carved out of perfection. He wanted to lick it, suck on it, bite it, devour it with his lips and tongue... and then he wanted to fuck it. Hard, slow, or fast didn't matter.  
  
  
  
All that mattered was that his cock was buried within it soon. And... it would be. No other scenario was remotely acceptable.  
  
  
  
He had never been as horny as he had been last night. An itch that he had more than scratched with several meaningless participants. And yet, the ache remained. Brian knew the true source of his ache lay solely within the delicious packaging of Justin Taylor.  
  
  
  
Brian stretched languidly, knowing he should get up, however still feeling bogged down by the alcohol and drugs he had consumed last night. Hearing the unexpected moan beside him, Brian turned on his side, his eyes narrowing on the man that lay beside him, eyeing him lustfully... and hopefully. When the man's hand began to trail down Brian's chest, obviously en route to his cock, Brian responded less than enthusiastic, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
  
  
"Uh, I came home with you last night... I'm the guy you fucked... remember?" nameless fuck, needlessly replied.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah. Were you any good? Forget that... my question is; why are you still here?" Brian snapped in irritation.  
  
  
  
The man frowned, as he looked at Brian. "You didn't say I couldn't stay the night... I just assumed... "  
  
  
  
"Sorry, I don't do sleepovers. Now, get the hell out of my bed... and out of my loft," Brian answered, his eyes all but dismissing the trick, thinking he must have been truly 'under the influence' last night, deciding this trick wasn't nearly as hot as he had appeared when he had brought him home.  
  
  
  
Rolling out of the bed, the man made one last attempt to lure Brian into an extended interlude, standing before him naked, proudly displaying his morning hardness, before he cockily whispered, "How about we take a shower together first? No reason why we can't begin the day as pleasurably as it ended."  
  
  
  
"Let me be clear. This constitutes the morning after. I DON'T do repeats. I've had you. It's done... now get the fuck out of my loft," Brian yelled, standing up to slide into his jeans, leaving them unbuttoned, as he padded over to the door, harshly sliding it open.  
  
  
  
The man hurriedly slipped into his clothes, glaring at Brian heatedly, before saying, "Why do the best fucks always turn out to be assholes... "  
  
  
  
"Because they can be," Brian sneered, with an uncaring shrug of his shoulder, as he slammed the door closed, locking it, before proceeding to grab a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. Taking a long drink of water, he sat down on the sofa, his eyes drawn to the folder containing the photos and vital statistics of the National contenders. Discarding all but one, his gaze sharpened on the perfect vision of Justin Taylor. Brian smiled as he continued to look upon the beaming smile that seemingly transfixed him immobile. Murmuring aloud, "Damn, but he's so fucking beautiful." He figured once he had him this fixation would be at an end. It was how it had to be... how it always was. Justin Taylor would be no different.  
  
  
  
His eyes once again scanning over the vital statistics, Brian had a sudden inspiration. He had promised not to chase him until he had made it through his final performance... but, he hadn't promised not to make any sort of contact. Picking up the phone, he called his friend, accountant, and general business manager - determined to achieve specific results. Brian smiled when the standard monotone greeting came across the line.  
  
  
  
"Ted Schmidt," was the answer, amidst the sound of typing across what Brian knew to be Ted's computer at Babylon.  
  
  
  
"Good morning, Theodore. How's the crunching going today?"  
  
  
  
"Very well, Brian. You had an extremely lucrative evening... not that you would have noticed during your frenzied abandon last night... " Ted needlessly reminded.  
  
  
  
Chuckling, Brian answered, "I notice everything, however yes, I did unwind a bit."  
  
  
  
"A bit? Unwind? I think you made it your night's mission to assure that no hot gay piece of Pittsburgh ass was unknown by you."  
  
  
  
"land line, a tad of an exaggeration, don't you think?" Brian retorted, as he thought of a specific ass yet to be plundered by him... a lacking that would be rectified soon, if he had his way. When it came to a hot ass Brian Kinney wanted to explore - he _always_ had his way.  
  
  
  
"Not really... however, I doubt that's why you called. Something on your mind, boss?" Ted asked, always able to detect a note in Brian's tone when something was amiss; today being no different.  
  
  
  
"Yes. I want you to discard your crunching for the time being... and focus on another more pressing matter," Brian told him.  
  
  
  
Ted audibly groaned, knowing from experience Brian's 'pressing matters' were never simply handled. With regret he asked, "Which is?"  
  
  
  
"I need you to obtain a cell phone number for me. With your search engines it shouldn't be too difficult to obtain."  
  
  
  
"No, shouldn't be a problem. I just need the name and address if you have it," Ted prompted, shaking his head, wondering what Brian was up to now... or more specifically - who.  
  
  
  
"I don't have the address, except that he lives in Pittsburgh. Name is Justin Taylor. I believe he has a roommate, so we are just looking for his cellular device and not a land line number," Brian answered, matter-of-factly.  
  
  
  
"Okay, Brian. I will be in touch as soon as I have the number," Ted said, chuckling to himself with the thought that working for Brian Kinney could never be construed as tedious.  
  
  
  
Hanging up, Brian prepared to go to the gym. Although, his thoughts centered around giving his skater boy a phone call... one Justin wouldn't soon forget the night before his final performance.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
His final practice.  
  
  
  
Tomorrow, he would be living part of his dream. Skating for the gold in the U.S. Figure Skating Championship. Securing first place would assure him of being elected to the Olympic team. If he didn't perform to perfection, that dream would NEVER come true. He needed a program so that the odds would be heavily in his favor.  
  
  
  
Justin moved upon the ice, lost to everything but his music and the technical details of his program. The long program was much more intricate than his short program. Leaps, spins, spirals flowing in consecutive progression throughout. He just wanted it to be perfect. Justin couldn't think past this event and how he could possibly compete as an Olympic gold hopeful without the guidance of a coach, although he knew he needed to think about it... and soon.  
  
  
  
Knowing it wasn't part of his program, but tempted to practice it nonetheless, Justin built up his speed to launch into a series of quad jumps... knowing the risks involved in even attempting it. Falling badly could cause serious injury... jeopardizing everything that he had dreamt of for years. He wouldn't allow that to happen. He knew he could perform this. He had visualized it for so long. To achieve this as Brian Kinney was acting as judge would be the highlight of his career. Justin thought not even winning the gold would be as invigorating as landing a quad jump before Brian's watchful eyes.  
  
  
  
The first attempt, Justin stumbled a bit, however didn't lose his footing. The second one... finished as stiff, losing the grace that normally flowed in his performance. Ironically, the third time was the charm. Justin closed his mind off even further, focusing on the goal at hand - the specifics of the jump - failure not a viable ending in his mind. He landed the quadruple lutz flawlessly, as if he had been performing such a motion his entire life. Justin skated towards his coach, letting it stay in the back of his mind, the last practice they would share, giggling in excitement at what he had just accomplished.  
  
  
  
His coach looked at him reprovingly... yet proudly as he said, "Justin, we have discussed this. The quad is far too risky. You don't need grand theatrics. Your program is difficult enough... and stands on its own. Inserting that jump at this late stage is foolhardy."  
  
  
  
"I know, Coach. I just wanted to try it again... once I was in full rhythm. I know I can do it... but I accept that tomorrow isn't the best of times, with such little practice mastering it."  
  
  
  
"I have confidence in your abilities, Justin. You are going to succeed admirably... just stick to what we've so painstakingly worked on," he advised him firmly. "Now, I have some news, Justin."  
  
  
  
"News?" he asked, as he removed the towel from his bag, beginning to dry himself off after what had been a grueling workout.  
  
  
  
Smiling, his coach answered, "The Nationals have been generating a massive amount of attention. Your first performance was scouted, along with the other Olympic hopefuls. I have it on good authority you are going to be offered a spot on the 2012 Olympic team, no matter what medal you receive tomorrow. However, gold would be the most ideal... but, you will be on the team regardless."  
  
  
  
"Oh my God! This is incredible, Coach. I never imagined it to be possible. I owe it to you, Sir. I could have never achieved this level without your amazing tutelage," Justin responded, feeling his heart close to bursting in excitement.  
  
  
  
"Nonsense, Justin. You have an incredible talent. Rivaled by none. You could have reached this level without me. I'm just glad to have been a part of it. That being said... I want you to just focus on the now and not so much on the future. You are going to be just fine," he told him, saddened he wouldn't be by his side for his Olympic dream... but knowing if anyone could succeed it was Justin.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Coach. Your confidence in me has always been motivational. Now... uhmmm, since you say I already have my ticket to the Olympic team... what would be the harm in perfecting my quad?"  
  
  
  
Scowling at his student, with an admonishing shake of his head, "You never give up, do you boy? Now, you have time for a few more run-throughs before your time is up... how about you show me the true marks of a champion."  
  
  
  
Smiling brightly, from ear to ear, Justin answered, "I will do exactly that... "  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Brian had just returned from Woody's after a long day of the gym... the baths, dinner with the guys... the baths again, to come home grimacing that he needed to make it a short evening before his early call in the morning. As much as he hated curtailing his nighttime activities, along with the early start... he wasn't regretting that tomorrow would end his commitment to the Nationals competition. That would mean his pursuit of Justin could commence in full force. He had every intention of doing that quickly... and with all the intensity that resided within him.  
  
  
  
Picking up the number that Ted had promptly supplied earlier, Brian opened his phone, wanting to call Justin before it became any later. Brian bit back a moan when Justin's sleepy voice came across the line; telling Brian in no uncertain terms that his skater boy was presently in bed. Gritting his teeth, mired in his own torment, vowing tomorrow night that this exquisite boy would be celebrating in his bed, Brian huskily growled, "Did I awaken you, Justin?"  
  
  
  
Brian could hear the rustling on the other end as he could visualize Justin squirming in bed, becoming instantly alert and awake. He stammered out a response, "Uhhhh B-Brian, is that you?"  
  
  
  
"Indeed it is, skater boy. I do hope I haven't interrupted anything... " Brian drawled, not wishing to admit he found the idea of Justin writhing in bed with another man repugnant.  
  
  
  
"No, I wasn't asleep, unfortunately. I've been tossing and turning the past hour... exhausted, but my mind won't shut down," Justin admitted.  
  
  
  
"That's perfectly understandable tonight. Take my word, Justin. You are going to do well tomorrow. I have seen many skaters in my time... and you are more than ready for this final event," Brian told him seriously.  
  
  
  
Sighing deeply, Justin answered, "I hope I am. My coach is a little nervous of me wanting to change my program at the last moment. I guess that's probably not the best of ideas."  
  
  
  
"Absolutely not. Last minute grandstanding plays have bit many a promising skater in the ass. I'd hate to see that happen to you... and quite honestly, you don't need such theatrics." Dropping his voice to a low purr, Brian said, "You will need to save that energy for other more pleasurable theatrics... afterwards."  
  
  
  
Justin responded with a nervous chuckle, "You never give up, do you?"  
  
  
  
"Definitely not... most particularly when I want something so badly," Brian whispered, with a hungry edge to his voice.  
  
  
  
"I'm not quite sure how to handle you, Brian. You catch me off balance from each angle."  
  
  
  
"Believe me, Justin... when it comes time to handle me, you will do so exquisitely," Brian rasped, with thoughts of Justin's ass clenching around his ramming cock. "However, for now, I think you should get some rest. A tired skater is not a most productive one."  
  
  
  
"Yes, you're right. Goodnight, Brian. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Justin whispered back, followed by a yawn he couldn't quite stifle.  
  
  
  
"Goodnight, Justin... and if I don't see you before you take the ice - good luck, although I know you won't need it. And, yes... you will most certainly be seeing me tomorrow... " Brian smiled, before ending the call.  
  
  
  
Laying down upon his bed, Brian slid his hand inside his jeans, slowly stroking his cock into aching hardness, with the simple thoughts: _Tomorrow, Justin Taylor, skater boy extraordinaire, you will be seeing to my needs. It will be a day neither of us will ever forget... and then finally, I can get back to my life, as it was... before your blond perfection so effortlessly disrupted it._  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Justin stared at his pasty reflection in the mirror, feeling as if his dreams were abruptly coming to an end. His eyes flickered to the clock quickly seeing that it was now two a.m. For the past hour he'd been running constantly to the bathroom in bouts of vomiting and diarrhea. He groaned as he made his way back to the bed, the spasms in his stomach so painful he couldn't even stand up straight.  
  
  
  
He was so frustrated he felt like crying, screaming, throwing something... anything to vent his rage at the injustice of it all. Tomorrow he was going to be skating in the hopes of fulfilling his dreams... and in front of his idol. Now, he wondered if it was all unraveling without any warning. How could he perform like this - when he couldn't even stand up straight? Justin debated on walking to the all night grocer and picking up some anti-nausea and anti-diarrhea medication. He just wasn't certain he could manage the walk... and if he did, would it enable him to get through the night... and more importantly, the day tomorrow?  
  
  
  
How the fuck could he have developed the flu, he wondered. He had his flu shots, he took vitamins as well as maintained a healthy diet; such as the norm for anyone in athletic contention. He never got the flu. How... and why did this happen now? Feeling the piercing pain in his abdomen yet again, he rushed to the bathroom, sitting on the toilet to relieve himself as the next rush assailed him. Justin felt tears rolling down his face, in total pain and despair.  
  
  
  
Rinsing out his mouth and cleaning up once again, Justin realized he had to do something. Opening the medicine cabinet he took out the thermometer hoping to determine precisely how sick he truly was... hoping this to be an extremely short term virus. A minute later when the thermometer beeped, Justin looked at it more confused than ever. He frowned looking at the results clearly printed - 98.6, meaning very simply - no fever present. What the hell was going on? And... more importantly, how long would this be lasting?  
  
  
  
God, he wished Daphne was home. She had a knack of making sense of things. He could call her, but didn't want to disturb her at work. She was supposed to have tonight off, but when she asked for tomorrow off so she could attend the Nationals, her uncaring boss had insisted she work an extra shift to cover it. Then, he thought of his mom. He could call her... but in doing so at this late hour she would panic. Justin clutched at his stomach as he felt yet another wave assaulting him. Damn, this had to stop. At the rate he was losing fluids, he would be dehydrated in no time... not to mention how taxing his skate would be without the minimal of rest. Continuing to hold his stomach in agony, he tried to come up with a solution to his problem... so far failing miserably.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Brian sat in front of the 42-inch widescreen t.v. mindlessly flipping through the channels, unable to sleep, while having enough responsibility to his task tomorrow to know he couldn't still go out at this late hour. He shuddered as he thought of all the pathetic souls that went through this routine every night.  
  
  
  
Infomercials... B movies... plot deficient skin flicks, all geared towards the breeders. Fuck, is anyone really this pathetic - to watch this crap night after night? Looking at the clock, seeing that it was just past two a.m., Brian reflected on exactly what he would be doing on a normal night.  
  
  
  
He would still be at Babylon doing one of two things; having his dick sucked in the backroom... or en route to the loft to fuck some lucky twink's ass. If he was feeling overly energetic, which often was the case, he would bring home two or more to enjoy the incomparable experience of being had by Brian Kinney. Sadly, tonight was not the case. He had promised Lindsay he would behave until his judging was completed. Of course, he hadn't really acted in the appropriate decorum... but for him, Brian thought he had done damned good.  
  
  
  
Initially, Brian thought Lindsay owed him big time for accepting this job. However, once he had laid eyes on the luscious Justin Taylor everything had changed. Now, all his thoughts revolved around getting through tomorrow's event... and begin the game which he was surpassed by none - the hunt. Oh yes, Brian thought to himself, as soon as the final score was entered... and the medal winners awarded... the hunt to possess that blond piece of perfection fully commenced.  
  
  
  
Brian had never wanted to fuck another man as badly as he did Justin. He determined that this was the last night he would suffer before completing that goal. Then, his life could go back to the way it was... before that blond dynamo had crashed into his well ordered world.  
  
  
  
Standing up with a long languid stretch, Brian walked towards his bed deciding to give sleep one last try. When he reached the bedside, he observed he had just missed a call. He picked it up, making sure it hadn't been Lindsay with a problem regarding Gus. He smiled when he observed who his late night caller had been. The number would remain frozen on the phone, until he clicked on the alert to erase it. Brian wasn't about to do that. He recognized this number quite well. It had been the last one he had dialed before laying down in bed to rub out a massive hard-on. One that had been a constant in his life almost from the first moment he had laid eyes on the blond.  
  
  
  
Immediately, and without further thought, Brian pushed the dial button when he found that Justin hadn't left a voicemail message. He smiled thinking Justin must have lost his nerve. His cock began to half-harden just thinking of how he would make that shy boy lose every one of his inhibitions. And if all went according to plan - it would be tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Brian knew he probably should just let Justin find his way back to sleep, especially on this night. But he was not one to lose what was such a promising opportunity to make the inquisitive blond even more aware of him... and more importantly his lustful intentions.  
  
  
  
On the third ring, Justin answered in a soft, yet weak voice. Brian assumed it was just hazy from sleep.  
  
  
  
"Hello, skater boy," Brian purred. "It appears I just missed your call. I do hope that means you were thinking of me."  
  
  
  
"B-Brian? I, ahhh, sorry if I woke you. I didn't know what to do," Justin answered back shakily.  
  
  
  
"Didn't know what to do? Oh, I could help you out with that... if I could get my hands on you right now," Brian growled, almost beside himself in a lustful frenzy with the thoughts of Justin laying in his bed.  
  
  
  
Justin half-heartedly chuckled, before he gasped in pain, responding in a barely audible whisper, "Not that, Brian. I... I'm sick. I don't know what to do. I'm afraid I will lose everything."  
  
  
  
Instantly alert to the fact that something was very wrong, Brian said, "Talk to me, Justin. What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
"I've been in the bathroom sick for the past hour. After we spoke, I went to sleep to wake up to severe stomach cramping."  
  
  
  
"Okay, Justin. First of all, you need to calm down. Stress is not going to help your cramping. Tell me about your symptoms... body aches, chills, any fever?"  
  
  
  
"None of those. I assumed it was the flu, but I have no fever or chills... only stomach cramping and constant vomiting and diarrhea."  
  
  
  
Frowning, Brian said thoughtfully, "That's strange. With the flu you should have at least one if not all of those symptoms. Have you had a flu shot?"  
  
  
  
"Yes I have. I also take vitamins daily... and maintain a very healthy diet," Justin answered.  
  
  
  
Brian smiled and nodded, saying, "Of course you do."  
  
  
  
"I'm really scared, Brian. If this doesn't stop by morning... my entire dream dissolves into nothing," he whispered despondently.  
  
  
  
Gritting his teeth, having a strong suspicion regarding Justin's ailment, he probed, "Justin, tell me what you ate today? Where did you have dinner?"  
  
  
  
"Uhhh, for breakfast just some cereal. A salad and fruit for lunch."  
  
  
  
"And for supper?" Brian continued.  
  
  
  
"Oh, there was a dinner given by Mr. Levinsky. All the primary contenders were invited. I had fish and scallops... but I didn't... " Justin broke off abruptly, dropping the phone to run into the bathroom, his heaving heard clearly across the line.  
  
  
  
"Fucking bastards," Brian hissed, as he waited for Justin to return. He moved about the loft, sliding into his jeans, dressing as quickly as possible. He knew exactly what had befallen Justin... and he was determined he would fix it. This was one of the oldest forms of sabotage. In fact, he had been a victim, once upon a time. Brian knew he could get him back on his feet in time... weak but functioning. However, they needed to act quickly.  
  
  
  
When Justin breathlessly came back on the line, apologizing in embarrassment, Brian immediately cut him off. "There's no time for that, Justin. We need to act fast... that is, if you still want to skate tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"Yes, of course. You know I do."  
  
  
  
"Good boy," Brian clipped out. "First I need your address... and next I need to know if you are allergic to any medications."  
  
  
  
Justin rattled off the address, before giving him a list of medications he was allergic to - including Tylenol.  
  
  
  
Brian chuckled in disbelief as he said, "Tylenol? No one's allergic to Tylenol."  
  
  
  
"Trust me... I am. I was going to go to the hospital... but wasn't sure that was the best of ideas," Justin said, voicing his earlier thoughts aloud.  
  
  
  
"No, you are correct. It would have held you up for too long. We need to get this medicine in you now... not hours from now after they run their battery of tests. Okay, I'm going to stop at the 24-hour pharmacy, run these allergies past the pharmacist and see what they say. I have a good idea what to give you... but we don't want any mistakes. Try to take it easy. I will be there soon, Justin," Brian answered in what he hoped to be a reassuring tone.  
  
  
  
"I'll try, Brian... and thank you."  
  
  
  
Brian smiled, as he answered, "No problem, skater boy. I'll just add it onto your bill."  
  
  
  
Justin forced a smile as they ended the call, realizing he hadn't asked Brian what his suspicions were regarding his illness... but he knew one thing for certain - if Brian was helping him - he was in capable hands.  
  
  
  
Nearly thirty minutes had passed when Justin heard the harsh tapping on his door. Slowly, he stumbled towards the sound, opening the door wide to greet his visitor.  
  
  
  
"Brian, come in," Justin whispered, shyly averting his eyes, knowing what a horrid mess he would appear to be.  
  
  
  
"Fuck, Justin. You look like hell," Brian harshly exclaimed, uncaring of his words, yet his concern showing clearly in his penetrating gaze.  
  
  
  
"Not nearly as bad as I feel," Justin echoed weakly, as he returned to the couch, feeling as if it were miles instead of mere steps.  
  
  
  
Tongue in cheek, Brian replied, "Well now... let Dr. Kinney get you all fixed up."  
  
  
  
"Dr. Kinney? Is that one of your fetishes?" Justin boldly teased, feeling safe to do so now.  
  
  
  
Quirking a brow, Brian answered, "I will be more than happy to show you, each and every one of my fetishes when you are fully recovered."  
  
  
  
"Of that I have no doubt," Justin laughed, clutching his stomach when the laughter erupted.  
  
  
  
Frowning in concern, Brian removed the medications from the bags. He measured out first the anti-nausea liquid, extending it towards Justin. As if talking to his son, he prompted, "Now, open up wide, sonny boy. If you're good and take all your medicine, once you are better Daddy will give you some candy."  
  
  
  
Justin's eyes widened at Brian's words, unable to stop his mind from projecting visual images of what candy from Brian could entail. Shaking his head, Justin forced himself to concentrate on the matter at hand. Getting through this ordeal should be his only concern. Tomorrow morning is when he'd be concerned more fully that this illness would destroy his dreams of gold. Justin watched as Brian opened the other liquid, a thick green substance that he assumed was to control the diarrhea. Taking the dose, he watched as Brian withdrew two packages of pills that appeared to be identical to the liquid, simply in pill form.  
  
  
  
Watching his hero and apparent savior, Justin said once again, "I can't thank you enough for this, Brian. I didn't know what to do. I only hope it will work. Uhhh, how much do I owe you for all of this?"  
  
  
  
"Not a damn thing, except taking it religiously... and it will work, Justin. You just need to keep this medicine in you for at least the next 24 hours. You won't feel good for a couple of days... but the symptoms will be controlled and you will be able to function," Brian told him, matter-of-factly. "I got you the liquid, for now. The pharmacist seemed to think it would hit your system quicker... the pills you can take with you to the arena and keep the effects of your condition at bay."  
  
  
  
"You say this like you know what is wrong with me... "  
  
  
  
With a nod, Brian answered, "This is not the flu, Justin. I know the signs. I've been there myself. You were poisoned... and I would hazard a guess by someone connected to the competition."  
  
  
  
"Food poisoning... really? I suppose it makes sense with all the missing flu symptoms... but I can't believe they would do this to me," Justin gasped out in bewilderment.  
  
  
  
"You are in the big leagues now, Justin. Some of these people get vicious in their bid for success, not to mention unadulterated jealousy. None of them can touch your talent... and they know it. The only way for any of them to hope for Olympic selection was to eliminate you from the running. The only way that could happen is if you can't skate tomorrow. Although a low score would most likely still get you on the team."  
  
  
  
"I just can't believe people would stoop to this level. It's very late... you should probably go home as we should both be sleeping."  
  
  
  
Brian smiled at Justin, reaching up to tousle his blond hair. "You should be sleeping, yes. However, on a normal night I would just be finding my way home. I will be just fine, but I will have to leave in a bit. It wouldn't look good if anyone were to see me leaving your apartment, at least not until after the final judging."  
  
  
  
"Who would have thought it? Brian Kinney - Florence Nightingale - and the model of decorum... all in one swoop," Justin chuckled teasingly.  
  
  
  
Arching a knowing brow, Brian growled, "Feeling safe to tease me, skater boy? Try that in a couple days time and see exactly where it lands you."  
  
  
  
"Seriously though... I'm really scared, Brian. What if I go out there and collapse?" Justin whispered shakily.  
  
  
  
"You won't, Justin. You are a natural born champion. Tomorrow, or I should now say - later today, you will go out there and give the one who tried to thwart you a big fuck you. Most importantly, you will leave that arena with your head held high... and a gold emblem around your neck. Nothing less is acceptable," Brian stated emphatically.  
  
  
  
Smiling, Justin answered, "I do hope you're right. Guess I will rethink slipping that quad into my performance."  
  
  
  
"Quad?" Brian asked dubiously.  
  
  
  
"Uhhh, yeah. I've been working on it, finally had it perfected to my satisfaction; although my coach doesn't approve and says I don't need it. But, it's something I've always wanted to execute."  
  
  
  
Looking at him thoughtfully, he answered, "I tend to agree that you don't need it... however, that being said what better way to drive the point of your excellence home. I would say only do it if you are certain you are capable of nailing it. You want to finish strong... give yourself that boost as a headliner going into the Olympics. Don't decide now... when you take the ice you will know what to do."  
  
  
  
Justin reached inside the bag, opening the bottle of lemon lime soda Brian had brought him, taking a small sip. Satisfied that it was going down and staying down, at least so far, he couldn't hold back a yawn from escaping. As much as he hated to have this time with Brian come to an end, he really needed to rest.  
  
  
  
"Okay, little boy... into bed with you. I'm relieved to see your color has returned a slight bit... although, you have a long ways to go yet. Now, further instructions... only clear beverages for you, and try to get enough in you to stay hydrated. Absolutely no solid foods, caffeine or dairy products."  
  
  
  
Moving towards his bedroom, Justin asked, "Will you stay until I fall asleep?"  
  
  
  
Curling his lip under while deliberating, Brian looked at him... nodding his head, agreeing. "Yes, Justin. I am assuming your roommate isn't home?"  
  
  
  
Sliding under the covers, Justin smiled up at Brian sleepily, "No, she had to work tonight in order to be off tomorrow. She should be home in a couple of hours. Brian, I can't thank you enough."  
  
  
  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, gently running his fingers through Justin's hair, Brian said, "Sure you can, skater boy. Tomorrow you will go out there and show the world how amazing you are. I have every confidence in you, Justin. Don't let me down."  
  
  
  
Shaking his head, Justin vowed, "I won't let you down, Brian. Uhhh, goodnight then. I guess I will see you tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"Count on it," Brian said with a smile as he watched Justin's eyes flickering closed.  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes trailed over Justin's face searchingly, pleased that the medicine seemed to be working. Getting through his performance wouldn't be easy, but Brian knew Justin could do it. This boy was a fighter... and a true champion, in every sense of the word. Before standing, Brian placed a soft kiss on Justin's brow, whispering heatedly, "Sleep well, skater boy. Soon your dreams will come to fruition... and then it will be capped off with a celebration to end all others. Today, Justin Taylor, is only your beginning..."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

The following morning dawned more quickly than was to Justin's comfort. He gingerly sat up, unsure of what to expect of his bodily responses following the horrors he had experienced the previous night. The initial movement rendered a throbbing ache in his temple, causing him to force himself to focus in his desire to reach the bathroom medicine cabinet for aspirin to dull the pain. Looking to his bedside table, he took a small swallow of the now warm lemon-lime soda Brian had left with him; his eyes blinking on the bottle of aspirin laying next to the medication Brian had delivered to him, in what had been his greatest hour of need.  
  
  
  
  
He hadn't remembered placing the aspirin there last night. He was certain Brian had only placed the beverage, along with the nausea and diarrhea medications within his reach. Shrugging his shoulders, uncaring how they got there, only knowing he was in desperate need, he popped the lid from the aspirin before proceeding to take two of the small pills. Once they were down, he took a dose of the two medications Brian had brought him, remembering his advice that he needed to keep the drugs in his system. Slowly, he stood as he hoped to take a much needed shower, hoping it would provide him a boost to begin what would be a long - and with any luck - a very good day.  
  
  
  
  
Bypassing the kitchen, knowing he could not eat nor partake of any acidic beverages such as orange juice, he settled for the clear liquids that Brian had recommended; his stomach telling him it was in no way looking to be fed yet. Perhaps later, when his performance was over; that is - if he could manage to get through his program without a total collapse. No, he cautioned himself - that was not an option. He would overcome this and he would go out there and give the performance of his lifetime. He was strong. He knew his skills far surpassed that of his competition. They would not defeat him this way. It still burned him that someone would stoop this low; but, he surmised it went with the old saying: desperate times call for desperate measures.  
  
  
  
  
Moving towards the bathroom, Justin noticed Daphne's bedroom door was still closed. He assumed she must be still be sleeping. She wouldn't get much sleep following work in order to attend the Nationals - but he had no doubt she would be awake shortly; knowing there would be nothing that would prevent his friend from appearing to cheer him on to what he hoped to be a flawless victory. God, how he hoped for that to be the case.  
  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, Justin had stepped out of the shower when his cell began to ring. He picked it up and looked at the number, smiling as he already recognized who the caller was. He could very much get used to such special attention from this man. Although, he had to wonder just how long it would last. Picking up the phone, he breathed a soft response, "Good morning, Mr. Kinney."  
  
  
  
  
"Mr. Kinney, hmmmm... I think I will have to personally teach that perfect mouth of yours just how to articulate my name... " Brian purred in way of a greeting.  
  
  
  
  
"Is that so?" Justin cooed, distance making him much braver.  
  
  
  
  
Brian chuckled, instantly gratified to hear Justin had his spunk returning; a sure sign that he was on the mend. "I see some of the fire has returned. That is good for a number of reasons."  
  
  
  
  
"Perhaps I am just a morning person," Justin suggested.  
  
  
  
  
"That wouldn't surprise me, however, I can imagine being one as well with something as young and luscious as you to start my day with," Brian growled, his meaning very clear.  
  
  
  
  
Unable to deny his shocked gasp from escaping, Justin whispered, "Uhhh, you never miss an opportunity, do you, Brian?"  
  
  
  
  
"Hardly ever, Justin. Most especially when the prize is something so worth acquiring," Brian purred huskily. "However, back to the point of my call... how are you feeling this morning?"  
  
  
  
  
"Weak still... to the point of feeling almost drained. But, the symptoms have lessened greatly," Justin answered, in relief that his bouts of running to the bathroom hadn't returned during the course of the night or morning.  
  
  
  
  
"That's excellent. Make sure you keep taking those pills regularly, at least until you get through your performance. Again, it won't be easy... but just focus on your goals and I know you will make it through," Brian declared, his voice stating he was full of confidence of the validity of his words.  
  
  
  
  
"Yes - Sir, Dr. Kinney," Justin answered dutifully. "I took my medicine right before my shower."  
  
  
  
  
"Mouthy little twat. You keep adding to your bill... one that I intend to collect on handsomely - and very soon," Brian warned. "So, I am to assume you are all dressed in your tight little 'skater boy' attire?"  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, not quite yet, Brian. You reached me just as I had stepped out of the shower," Justin responded, knowing making such a brazen comment to an obviously already aggressive Brian could come back to haunt him... but unable to resist such a temptation.  
  
  
  
  
Brian's breathing accelerated, but to Justin's surprise silence followed for long moments. Becoming a bit concerned, he asked, "Is everything alright, Brian?"  
  
  
  
  
"No. Everything is not alright, you teasing little shit," Brian answered, his voice dropping several notches. "So are you telling me, as we speak, you are draped solely in a towel?"  
  
  
  
  
All sense of self preservation gone for the moment, Justin whisked the towel away to begin the process of drying. Rubbing the soft material against his skin vigorously, he whispered back, "Well... it was until a moment ago. Now, I'm using it to dry off."  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck! I swear, little boy... I'm going to make you pay for this. I was going to extend your reprieve until you were fully recovered... but I'm not quite sure I can be so generous... " Brian rasped, in between uneven breaths. "You just wait until I get my hands on your ass... "  
  
  
  
  
"Promises, promises," Justin teased, his face flooding with color at this provocative and unwise game he was playing with Brian.  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, I am convinced you are on the mend and ready to perform. I think I had better finish getting ready for my part in this process... because if I don't - we will be engaging in some hot, lingering phone sex - resulting in the both of us being late," Brian hissed out in response.  
  
  
  
  
Justin chuckled, finding the thought arousing along with confusing; still not totally knowing how to take Brian. "I swear... I don't think I will ever know when you are serious or just teasing."  
  
  
  
  
"Come to Babylon tonight, Justin... and you will discover your answer quickly and effectively," Brian purred, in what was nothing but a veiled promise of intent.  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmm, Babylon... yes, sounds intriguing, Brian. I'm sure a young blond, such as myself, could find someone to help me celebrate - that's if I have something to celebrate."  
  
  
  
  
"Keep adding to your bill, Taylor. I'm taking notes," he threatened, with a low chuckle. "Now, to current events... be very cautious today. Do NOT accept anything from anyone. Not coffee, bottled water, a piece of gum or candy. Nothing that you have not purchased yourself and view the seal firmly intact. Trust NO ONE! Any questions on this?"  
  
  
  
  
"No, I think I can grasp that concept," Justin laughed. What he wasn't admitting to was how elated he was that Brian was expressing such an interest in his well being. What it meant, he didn't know. It could just be an elaborate ploy to score points with him, but Justin didn't think that Brian went to such deceptive lengths; acknowledging to himself - Brian Kinney didn't need to do that. Unable to resist, Justin posed the question, "Brian? Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
  
  
  
Brian frowned at the question, not liking the little stab of caring it accused him of possessing. He didn't have those type of feelings. He lived for the moment before moving onto the next pleasurable pursuit. That's where it began and finished... nothing more. Curling his lips under, he answered offhandedly, "Sometimes being nice gains unexpected rewards. Now, quit babbling to me and get ready. You have an event to win."  
  
  
  
  
"Very well. I'll just have to put you on the spot at another time," Justin quipped, knowing he had received all the answers he would for now; while knowing Brian was correct. He had an event to win... and a short amount of time to get ready. There would be time later to determine more about the intensely disturbing and provocative Brian Kinney.  
  
  
  
  
"I'll look forward to that, Justin," Brian purred deliberately. "Good luck out there, skater boy."  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Brian." Justin smiled as he closed the phone, thankful that his pursuit of his dreams had led Brian into his life. Win or lose, Justin knew that he had found a friend; with any luck a long enduring friend and perhaps even more. He also knew for certain, whether the standoffish Mr. Kinney wanted to admit it or not - he did have feelings. His concern and care of him the previous evening had proven just that. For now, that would be enough.  
  
  
  
  
Brian had finished adjusting his tie - more than pleased with the sight that greeted him in the mirror. He grabbed his keys preparing to leave, opened the loft door and there stood a smiling Michael poised to knock. Arching his brow in supreme irritation, Brian asked, "What are you doing here, Mikey?"  
  
  
  
  
"Good morning to you too, Brian," Michael grumbled up at him. "I came to see if you were coming to the gym... you weren't at Babylon last night."  
  
  
  
  
"I believe I told you - days ago - that I had some early mornings and that I would probably not be at Babylon on the evenings preceding them. This is one of those mornings... " Brian stated, as he pulled the loft door closed behind him, locking it. As his quick stride took him towards the elevator, he didn't bother looking to see if Michael was following; knowing without a doubt that his friend would be doing so.  
  
  
  
  
"Oh right... the skating event. I had forgotten. So, I assume the gym is out then?"  
  
  
  
  
Flickering his eyes to Michael, as he pushed the button for the elevator, Brian clipped out, "You assume correctly. It appears the good professor is rubbing off on you... or is it Stepfordville? Regardless, I need to go."  
  
  
  
  
Michael, for once wasn't baited by the jabs, instead narrowing his eyes thoughtfully on Brian. "I remember how agitated you were when you first accepted this job - at Lindsey's request. Something's changed now. It doesn't appear nearly as repugnant to you now. My question is - why?"  
  
  
  
  
"It doesn't matter," Brian snapped, as he stepped into the elevator, watching Michael as he joined him for the short trips downwards. "All that matters is that today is the end of it - and then life goes back to normal."  
  
  
  
  
"Clubbing, drinking, drugs, tricking... and other depraved forms of debauchery," Michael mused in amused disgust.  
  
  
  
  
"Call it what you will... it's my life," Brian said with a condescending smile.  
  
  
  
  
"So, will we see you tonight? Woody's - Babylon later?" Michael demanded to know.  
  
  
  
  
Stepping out of the elevator and out of the building, Brian moved hurriedly towards his car, looking to Michael with a backward glance. "As far as I knew, we're not attached at the hip. I thought that was reserved for your husband on paper."  
  
  
  
  
"Mock all you like, Brian. You don't know what you're missing... " Michael huffed, preparing to walk away - at long last.  
  
  
  
  
"Oh I know exactly what I would be missing engaging in such a pointless and boring lifestyle. Now, I have a job to perform. Why don't you go on back to Stepford Lane and find a noble cause."  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck you, Brian. You're an asshole! Just you wait... one day you're gonna fall head over heels in love and I will laugh my ass off if he rejects you."  
  
  
  
  
Brian arched a brow, looking at Michael dubiously, before he cockily commented, "A man reject me? I hardly think so, Michael. But, don't worry... I have no aspirations in becoming a lesbian."  
  
  
  
  
Watching as Michael angrily stomped on his way, Brian slid into his 'vette, thinking very clearly: no way will that ever be me. I am Brian fucking Kinney. I don't do happily ever after - nor relationships.  
  
  
  
  
He determined he would get through the events of this day, performing his task with precision. Then, he would fuck that blond piece of heaven senselessly - until he had driven that delicious package completely out of mind. Then finally, his need would be satisfied - and life could once again be as it should be. Shuttering his eyes, he remembered how he had felt when he realized Justin was ill - when he knew that the blond had been the victim of sabotage. Brian immediately shook it off to just being understanding in the knowledge of having gone through a similar such fate.  
  
  
  
  
He hadn't even touched the boy yet. There was no way he could possibly care for him.  
  
  
  
  
 **~~~ One Hour Later - United States Figure Skating Championship ~~~**  
  
  
  
Justin was seated at the bench, waiting patiently while clutching his stomach... hopefully in nerves and not a return visit of his previous night. His coach sat down beside him, giving him a reassuring pat on the back. Looking at his pupil sharply, he asked, "Justin? Is everything alright? You don't look so hot."  
  
  
  
  
"I - ahhh, it's just nerves, Coach. That and I was up sick part of the night," Justin hedged, not going into the details of his illness; while feeling slightly guilty he was holding back on his coach. But, he knew nobody could know he had any involvement with Brian - not even his coach that had guided him for years. As for Brian's involvement... the less said the better.  
  
  
  
  
"Shit, Justin. Stomach flu, now? Are you going to be able to perform?" he asked, watching him closely.  
  
  
  
  
Eyes darkening in a fierce determination, Justin spat out, "Yes, I will perform... and I will succeed."  
  
  
  
  
"How about I get you some water?" his coach offered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking at him strangely, shaking his head for being a suspicious idiot - especially towards the person who had guided him towards the success he was today - he answered slowly, "No, I have a bottle in my bag. I have to take this pill for nausea and I should be set to go."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, you'd better get to it then. Shortly after I arrived a change in the lineup was announced."  
  
  
  
  
  
Swallowing the pill with a long sip of water, Justin capped the bottle, replacing it in his bag, his eyes momentarily distracted by the incoming text from Brian. He picked up his phone, as he asked his coach, "Change in the lineup? That's never done. What's going on?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know, Justin. All I know is you weren't due on the ice until about halfway through the lineup. I was just told you are up first. So, you have about fifteen minutes to get laced up and prepared. Now, are you still going to be able to pull this off with your stomach virus?" he asked, gauging Justin's response.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, I can do it. I have to do it. This is what my fucking life has been about ever since I first watched this championship. I must succeed," Justin growled with feeling, determined not to let anything stop him now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Distancing himself a few feet, Justin moved to quickly look at Brian's text; knowing that in his position as a judge, it had to be important. Opening it, he read:  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Justin, you don't need to respond in full. A yes at the end will be sufficient to advise me you have received this. Now, I will be brief. The lineup has been changed. This is very uncommon... and I can't obtain any reason for it. This is obviously further sabotage. They are hoping you are not completely back on your feet yet. If you performed later in the day, the medicine would be more effective. Now, this is what you need to do - take another pill if it's less than an hour away from the scheduled dosage. Are you seeing this?  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, Brian... I got it... and just took a pill when I heard the news.  
  
  
  
  
  
Good boy. You will get through this. These bastards are extremely threatened by you - with good reason. Now, get laced up and show them how inadequate they truly are.  
  
  
  
  
I will... and thank you, Brian - for everything._  
  
  
  
  
 _Your welcome, twat. One more thing... delete this conversation - immediately._  
  
  
  
  
Justin looked over his shoulders, satisfied that nobody had been close enough to read his texts. He promptly did as Brian had told him; seeing, but ignoring, the curious looks coming from the other skaters. Returning to his seat, he smiled to himself thinking the more he was exposed to Brian, the more he really wanted to know him. He almost chuckled as he realized how Brian continued to attempt to save his ass. Words spoken or not, Brian Kinney did give a shit. It was most definitely something to build upon.  
  
  
  
  
The arena was filled to capacity, and the tension and excitement were audible. Brian smiled as he heard the introduction that would lead Justin to taking the ice. Inwardly he was seething that these untalented pricks would stoop to this level. But, he had been a victim once upon a time as well. He survived it... and so would Justin.  
  
  
  
  
His eyes faced downwards, Justin skated toward the center of the ice. When his head lifted, and his body posed ready to begin, Brian nodded when Justin's eyes pierced him intently. Yes, Brian thought, he was going to be just fine - at least enough to get through the next four minutes. This boy was a fighter. Nothing less than him leaving this arena as the undisputed champion would be acceptable. And, Brian had no doubt whatsoever that Justin would achieve, just that.  
  
  
  
  
When the musical strands of 'Forever Young' flooded the auditorium, Brian refused to acknowledge the sudden elevated level of his heartbeat.  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_**United States Figure Skating Championship - Final Day**_  
  
  
Brian hadn't realized until Justin looked up - their eyes momentarily connecting - that he'd been holding his breath waiting for the music to begin. He shook his head, a bit confused by his intense reaction to this boy. He had nothing in which to compare this feeling to. It was perplexing, and it made him want to do much more than just fuck the blond; he was continuously left with the feeling he wanted to know Justin. Really know him. And that alone scared Brian. He didn't do emotions, apart from his friends and his son. Yet, his thoughts had been monopolized by this boy from almost the first moment his hungry eyes had settled upon his pure blond perfection.  
  
  
  
Narrowing his eyes on Justin, noticing the pale pallor upon his face, he issued a mental chant; one that he wished could reach Justin's mind to encourage him... soothe the boy into surviving what would no doubt be the longest four minutes of his life. _Come on, beautiful. You can do this. It's only four minutes. Hold your head high and face down those that seek to see you fail. You are the winner in this arena - you WILL be the winner._ Nodding, as Justin began in an intricate spin in the middle of the ice, Brian smiled seeing the perfect form Justin held. He was pleased at the flawless spin and the speed that was quickly escalating - in perfect rhythm with the music.  
  
  
  
The notes of 'Forever Young' blasted in the arena - the only sound to be heard, outside of the staccato scraping of Justin's skates upon the ice; tiny shards kicking up around his blades as he spun in rapid succession. Slowing, Justin reached his arms upwards as his body began to ascend back to full height, as he prepared to skate - back and forth - near the walls of the arena. Brian watched with trepidation, intuitively knowing Justin was about to launch into his first major jump. He had the uncanny feeling that Justin's first jump would not be a double as most skater's would utilize in the early portion of their performance - this boy of skill and confidence would launch into a triple immediately.  
  
  
  
Sure enough, mere moments later, Justin was vaulting into the air, spinning and landing back upon the ice in a flawless triple toe loop; his posture perfectly straight with his arms outstretched. He built up his speed once again, to skate around the entire mass of the arena; half of his pass gliding upon his left leg, before alternating to his right. A simple, yet required move in the competition; one that was far more difficult to maintain the grace and accuracy than what would be expected of such a simplistic motion to the untrained eye. Of course, Brian didn't have an untrained eye. He knew exactly what to look for - as did the other judges surrounding him. Brian knew the most difficult part in that maneuver was the timing of extending the other leg that was not on the ice, thus establishing the correct angle and maintaining a smooth balance.  
  
  
  
Surreptitiously, Brian glanced at the judges seated at the left and right of him, smiling to himself in satisfaction. They were clearly in awe of Justin - so far. Much like they had been just a few days prior. As long as he performed without any falls, he was certain Justin would receive very high marks. Brian glanced down at his watch, particularly the minute hand - relieved to find only two minutes remained. Once those two minutes elapsed, Justin's work would be done until the awards presentation. He had discovered only this morning they wanted him to do the honors and present the medals. He really hadn't been surprised. The committee was not governed by mindless fools. He knew they saw a possibility to continue to cash in on Brian's involvement at the Nationals. As the awards were televised, he would be in the center of that moment and very much on display as being connected to this year's event.  
  
  
  
Initially, Brian had been set on refusing them. He had sworn to never lace on skates again - not even to skate out to bestow the honors. Then he thought about it. He would be the one to hang the medal around Justin's neck. As soon as that realization had settled into his mind, Brian had graciously accepted. He didn't stop to think it was uncommon for him to care enough to perform such an act; along with how he had coddled the blond last night when he had been struck with an incapacitating illness. The only thing he could accept and understand was that he knew how it felt to be in this position - and how those of lesser talent wanted to strike out in an attempt to defeat their opposition. But, bottom line, Brian told himself it was only because he really wanted this blond piece of ass that damned bad.  
  
  
  
And, when this was over - and Justin was fully recovered - that was exactly what he would have.  
  
  
  
His eyes focusing intently upon Justin's progress across the ice, he smiled as his skater boy increased his speed, before launching into another triple; this time a lutz that he equated as simplistic beauty. He shook his head in amazement, watching as Justin moved across the ice as if he owned it. Nodding, Brian thought that was the most accurate of analogies. Justin did own the ice. Regardless if the boy felt a crippling pain in his stomach from his sabotage - this blond would prevail.  
  
  
  
Brian pulled his focus only momentarily to look back at the crowd, his eyes noting immediately the rapt fascination they held on Justin's performance. And rightly so, Brian thought. The boy was not only a feast for the eyes, his grace and skill were surpassed by none. He watched as Justin began a version of the ice dancing routine that had wowed the crowd in his initial performance; his eyes narrowing on Justin's face intently - searching for any physical weakness. The boy was entirely too pale, even more so than when he had begun his program; but with less than a minute to go, Brian fervently hoped that Justin could endure it.  
  
  
  
He cringed as he watched Justin arch his arms above him to do another spin into the ice, much as he had begun his performance. It was trademark skating, a statement of elegant beauty. But, it messed with one's equilibrium; the more they descended to the ice, along with their steady progression in speed. The last thing Justin needed right now was to become dizzy and collapse. Looking down at his watch, he breathed a somewhat sigh of relief, knowing Justin would stop spinning momentarily and move into his big finish. He smiled wondering just what the clever little blond would choose for his crowning moment. He hoped it would be one he could manage without a mere stumble, yet one that would put those treacherous assholes directly in their collective places.  
  
  
  
As Justin's body spun back upwards and he launched full speed around the outer edges of the arena, Brian realized he didn't have long to wait. He determined from the speed Justin was quickly building up to - to conclude his performance - one thing was for certain; his final move was going to be one of paramount proportions. When Justin was at the middle wall of the arena, he switched direction so that his final move would be directly in the center. Brian's breath rapidly caught in his throat at the unexpected sight that captured his undivided attention.  
  
  
  
Gasps were heard audibly all throughout the arena as Justin literally flew into the air, twirling, before faultlessly landing a quadruple toe loop. Landing it, Justin couldn't remain expressionless, bestowing a beaming smile for all to see and enjoy... and one certain observer enjoyed exactly that. He ended with another spiral into the ice, his hands outstretched upwards, perfectly, his symmetry and balance in conjunction with the final notes of the music, before he straightened back up to his full height, arching his back to pose with his arms extended in a perfect line, as the song finished with the last two notes fading away.  
  
  
  
Justin bowed, as the bouquet of flowers hit the ice. He skated over to retrieve them, his eyes quickly connecting with the amazed and admiring ones from his hero. With a wink, Justin acknowledged Brian, before taking another bow and skating off to allow the next performer to get set up.  
  
  
  
Brian chuckled as Justin skated away, tapping in his score without any hesitancy. Once he had entered a perfect score of 6.0 into the system, he turned to the obnoxious judge on his left, taunting him deliberately. "Dark horse... wasn't that how you described him a few days ago, Clyde?"  
  
  
  
"Hmmph, if that wasn't a grandstand play, I don't know what was. But, hell Brian... that was the most impressive piece of skating I've ever watched!" he exclaimed, surprising Brian by admitting that. "Of course, since your time, old man."  
  
  
  
"Old man? I will ignore that, seeing you're so obviously overwhelmed by blondie's performance. It was remarkable. That boy should go far," Brian announced, as he mentally held visions of going far with that same boy - in the nearest foreseeable future imaginable. "They could just end the competition now - who's going to compete with that?"  
  
  
  
"Now, Brian... remember we are here to judge them all fairly. Granted, Taylor is exceptional... but who's to say one of the other front runners won't step up their game?"  
  
  
  
"All that remains is to determine who wins silver and bronze... and we both know that. He was already in the lead following the short program. I believe when the scores populate it will become mathematically impossible for him to lose now," Brian stated, knowing as long as these judges did their job that his math would be correct - Justin could not lose the gold.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
About 100 feet behind the judges table a quartet of women sat with hands pressed to their faces in apprehension as they waited for the scores to appear. Each one of them dumbfounded by what they had just seen. Finally, Daphne was the first to break the silence. "I can't believe he did it. I never thought he would risk the quad. But, oh my God! That was incredible! Utterly brilliant. He can't lose now... he just can't."  
  
  
  
Lindsay, Mel and Jennifer nodded, before Justin's mom answered, "Not if the judges do their job right; he should be in excellent shape."  
  
  
  
Melanie looked at Lindsay sharply, before muttering under her breath, "One particular judge better not fuck this up."  
  
  
  
"Trust me, Mel... he won't. I have all the faith in the world that Brian wants Justin to succeed," Lindsay whispered under her breath, not wishing to be overheard.  
  
  
  
"We will soon see. This would be just the sort of thing Brian Kinney would callously fuck up," Melanie hissed back.  
  
  
  
Glaring at her partner, Lindsay then turned her gaze back towards the scores that were meticulously appearing across the board. All of them shrieked in excited wonder at what their eyes swiftly beheld.  
  
  
  
Daphne jumped up and down, squealing in delight. "His combination is a 5.92. He can't lose now. It's impossible for them to pass that. Do you know what this means?"  
  
  
  
They all smiled in understanding, before looking towards a crying Jennifer Taylor. She gracefully wiped away her tears, before she said in a choked up voice, "My baby boy is going to win the gold."  
  
  
  
Each of them huddled around her, squeezing her tightly, as they turned their eyes straight ahead to watch the remainder of the performances. Lindsay gripped her hand tightly, before whispering, "That he did, Jennifer. You son is a true champion... and now all the world knows it."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Justin sat down weakly, watching the approach of his coach, waiting for the recriminations to begin regarding his program improvisation. He reached into his bag, pulling out his water, uncapping it to take a long drink, finding his hand shaking and his balance not what it should be. He knew if he took his illness into consideration, he had went overboard... but it just felt right; and the best thing of all - he had accomplished it. His eyes, lifting to his coach, he said, "I know, I wasn't supposed to do the quad. I just couldn't stop myself."  
  
  
  
"It was a hell of a risk, Justin. But it paid off. I would say barring a judge hitting a wrong button you are hours away from having a gold medallion hanging from your neck."  
  
  
  
"I sure hope so," Justin answered wearily.  
  
  
  
His coach was about to answer, when their eyes focused on the score; both of them with widened gazes at the numbers that were presented. "Damn. I knew you did good, but that score seals the day. You can't lose now, you know that, right?"  
  
  
  
Justin nodded in wonder, as he mentally did the math on who had been in second place following the short program. Even if they scored a perfect 6.0 from every judge, they could not surpass his. He realized quickly his coach was right. He could not lose now. All that remained to be determined was second and third place. Justin felt like jumping up and down for joy, in realization that he was going to be crowned as champion; but his churning stomach unfortunately told him otherwise. As he reached into his bag to take the next dose of his medication, he looked up to see the glaring gaze of Martin Levinsky and his father.  
  
  
  
Martin smiled forcibly at Justin, before he said, "Congratulations, Justin. Hell of a job."  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Martin. Good luck to you," Justin offered in response.  
  
  
  
Martin's father narrowed his gaze on Justin before he spat out, "You on some medication there, Taylor? I do hope you have a prescription... "  
  
  
  
"Over the counter flu medication. All perfectly legal, Mr. Levinsky... thanks for asking," Justin replied with a cold smile. "Now, I think I will go change and throw some cold water on my face before I return to enjoy the remaining performances."  
  
  
  
Justin grabbed his bag, before heading towards the changing room, glancing back to see Mr. Levinsky glaring at him with unmasked hatred. He knew he had an enemy in this man. Could he have been responsible for his illness? Justin realized he might never know the answer. With these stakes, almost everyone was a suspect. He found he didn't really care about that any longer. He was going to win the gold... and he had done it while making history before the eyes of Brian Kinney. It couldn't possibly get any sweeter than that...  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
The crowd cheered at the sight of the former Olympic champion, Brian Kinney, skating out onto the ice to perform the awards presentation. Brian smiled at the three men in turn, as he stopped before them, awaiting each medal to be handed to him to be awarded. His eyes fastened upon Justin, drinking in his beauty and happiness; while quickly observing the boy was not well. This needed to be over; with the champion in bed for at least the next 24 hours. The quicker they finished the presentation, the sooner Justin could do just that.  
  
  
  
Brian reflected how this was a Nationals to remember. The boy who was perceived as the dark horse, not only made history, but easily skated away with the gold. The heavy favorite, Martin Levinsky, fell to the bronze after a miscue in his final skate. The silver had been awarded to a returning competitor, Scott Jenkins from New York. All whom were very talented - but outdone, seemingly effortlessly by 'skater boy extraordinaire', Justin Taylor.  
  
  
  
Following the customary congratulations to the winners, Brian reached out to slip the medals around each competitor's neck, as he wished them well in the future. When it came time for the gold medal to be presented, Brian's eyes sharpened in alarm when on the center podium, Justin's legs began to quiver, and his gaze became unfocused and unresponsive to movement.  
  
  
  
Clearing his throat in concern, while forcing himself to maintain an air of professional indifference, knowing this was being televised, Brian inquired, "Mr. Taylor, are you okay?"  
  
  
  
Justin's mouth became dry, as his lips opened and closed, trying to issue a response, when he suddenly realized he was too weak and incoherent to verbalize anything. Mere moments later, Justin Taylor made history once again today. His first, by successfully performing a quad in the competition. His second was followed by collapsing forward, unconscious. Falling directly into Brian's waiting arms.  
  
  
  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Brian staggered a few paces backwards as Justin fell into his arms. He was amazed to maintain his balance when the unconscious blond bundle hit him. It had been a long time since he had been on skates; and this had been an extremely unexpected parcel to land in his arms. In ordinary circumstances, it would have been more than welcome... but now it was alarming, along with inconvenient. Because now, he had a professional decorum to uphold. He wasn't to give the impression he knew this boy, outside of what he knew through his judging of him - this development made it even more difficult to maintain that false air of objectivity.  
  
  
  
For unknown to the world, Brian had reluctantly admitted to himself, if no one else, he did care for the little shit to a certain degree. He admired his tenacity ... his skill ... and without a doubt his more than obvious charms. The more he got to know the little blond, he realized those charms were becoming far too numerous to count. Brian reflected those thoughts would keep another day. For now, he needed to get them through this night with his decorum intact... and this delectable boy - now champion - walking out of here with his gold medal dangling from his neck.  
  
  
  
Brian peered closely down at the unconscious boy, grimacing as the cameras moved in closer, the only sound heard following the almost deafening gasps that had initially echoed around the arena. He adjusted the bundle in his arms, to attain a more comfortable stance, before he asked, "Mr. Taylor? Can you hear me? If you can... open your eyes, please."  
  
  
  
The attendant that had been passing the medals to Brian, spoke up drolly, "He does appear to be breathing."  
  
  
  
"That's quite obvious," Brian snapped in response. His eyes glared at the cameras that hovered near them. "Can you back off? There's no need to film this... "  
  
  
  
"Relax, Mr. Kinney. We have the camera on standby. This isn't going to be broad-casted."  
  
  
  
Brian snorted, not believing that for a moment. It was publicity. Good, bad, indifferent... the committee would jump on it all. "The ceremony is obviously over. The boy needs a doctor. Now... are you going to get those cameras out of my way, so I can move him off the ice... where he can get the attention he needs?"  
  
  
  
"Sorry, Sir... but the presentation isn't complete until the gold medal is placed around Mr. Taylor's neck," the committee leader said from directly behind him.  
  
  
  
Through clenched teeth, Brian spat, "Fine. Then put the damn thing around his neck... then he can go. Do it now... or I swear I will give you a PR nightmare of such gigantic proportions that this event will NEVER be held in this city again!"  
  
  
  
"Mr. Kinney, there's no need for threats. This is not a live broadcast, of course, we can work around this... but it would be preferable if Mr. Taylor would be standing to finalize the presentation."  
  
  
  
Brian took in a harsh breath, before clipping out, "Well, it appears Mr. Taylor's medical condition is not taking your preferences into consideration. Now, I suggest you just drape the medallion around his neck... immediately." He looked down at Justin, glimpsing his eyelids beginning to flicker, gratified to see it - not only to end this evening's event... but for the boy's own personal well being.  
  
  
  
"Justin, can you hear me?" Brian asked sharply, his voice tinged with concern.  
  
  
  
Brian watched with irritation as everyone that flanked them began to move in for a closer look. He edged his skates closer to the podium, sensing that Justin was beginning to revive as he felt the slight stirring in his arms. He watched as Justin's eyes slowly fluttered open, dazed and confused, Brian quirked a brow, before saying, "Such dramatics, Mr. Taylor. One would think you didn't want this medal... "  
  
  
  
Justin's eyes slowly began to focus, a deep crimson flush rising into his cheeks upon realizing Brian was holding him. Looking around him in embarrassment, Justin whispered, "You can put me down now, Mr. Kinney. I think I'm feeling a bit more grounded again."  
  
  
  
"Well... if you're sure. You are quite the handful," Brian answered, tongue in cheek, wishing he had the privacy to say much more; but that would come later.  
  
  
  
"Thank you for catching my fall. I'm still not quite sure what happened... " Justin said, his mind still partially foggy.  
  
  
  
The committee leader and the attendant that had been handing the medals to Brian for awarding, stepped forward. They watched as Justin stepped gingerly upon the center podium; each of them taking a deep sigh of relief that this would be over soon - for all of them. The committee leader was about to speak, when the arena erupted in boisterous cheering upon Justin's return to the podium. They waited several minutes for the crowd to quiet, before moving to address Justin. Curtly the question was poised, "Are you able to continue, Mr. Taylor?"  
  
  
  
"Yes. I apologize for the delay. I struggled with flu-like symptoms all night long... and I guess in all the excitement it finally caught up with me," Justin tried to explain.  
  
  
  
"Not a problem, Mr. Taylor. If you are sure you can go on, we just need to finish recording your award presentation."  
  
  
  
"Please... let's finish. As wonderful and exciting as this day has been, right now all I want is to go home and crawl into bed," Justin said, relieved to find his equilibrium returning.  
  
  
  
Brian gave a nod to the cameramen that they were ready, making sure they picked up exactly where they had left off. The camera touched on the silver and bronze winners, before zooming in on Brian as he accepted the gold medal to place around Justin's neck. Focusing on Justin, Brian could see the ecstatic look in his eyes as he leaned forward to receive the heavy, gold medal. Brian smirked, trying to keep the admiration... and so much more out of his gaze for the little blond. What a little fighter he was, Brian thought. A true champion in every sense of the word.  
  
  
  
Once final congratulations were expressed and final bows given to the crowd; Justin watched as Brian gave him one last lingering glance before he skated off the ice knowing this would not be the last time he was in the presence of his idol. Justin had the feeling this had only been the beginning. As he cautiously moved off the ice in preparation to change and meet with his mom and friends - Justin hated this feeling of weakness at a time when he should be celebrating this major accomplishment in achieving his dream.  
  
  
  
Moving towards the changing rooms, Justin thought, one step at a time. First, he had to completely recover... then he could focus on what comes next. Executing his dream of the Olympic gold without the guidance of a coach was going to be a precarious position to be in... but Justin held strong to the thought that anything was possible. After what he had not only endured - but triumphed over today - he now believed he could do anything.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Two hours later Justin was finally able to convince his mother he would be fine; on the condition he would call her first thing in the morning. Her coddling was the last thing he needed right now. Justin knew he was going to be fine. He just needed sleep... lots of it. In the last couple of hours he had drank a mass amount of clear liquids. The debilitating symptoms he had suffered last night seemed to be all but gone now; leaving him with just the feeling of weakness and exhaustion. He knew sleep and getting his body hydrated again would get him back on his feet.  
  
  
  
As he lay in his bed, thankfully devoid of any well meaning friends or family, Justin relaxed and reflected back on the day. Smiling from ear to ear, he looked at the gold medal, that for the time being was on his nightstand. Tomorrow, he would encase it properly, knowing he would want to hold onto this for a lifetime; he wanted to cherish the memory of it forever. He couldn't believe he had successfully performed the quad... most especially following the physical limitations he had been enduring. He wasn't sure what had provoked him to attempt it - he only knew it was something he had to do; whether he failed or not. Thankfully, he had not.  
  
  
  
He remembered focusing on Brian's face when he had completed his performance. That alone had almost made him stumble upon the ice. There had been an unmasked look of admiration in Brian's gaze, one that he would have never imagined to be on the receiving end of - never in a million years. That Brian had been there to not only watch, but genuinely approve of his program gave Justin the greatest sense of accomplishment he ever thought to have. Justin felt his insides quiver remembering Brian's declaration of intent mere days ago. He had promised to pounce when this was all over. He wondered if Brian still felt that way; or had it been a momentary affliction that Brian had now recovered from.  
  
  
  
Justin hoped that wasn't the case. Instinctively, he didn't believe it was either. He just wanted to take it slowly... not rush into too much too soon. Before falling into a deep and much needed sleep, Justin was tormented with the thoughts of what Brian's intentions could be regarding him on a personal level. He didn't think he could stand being one of Brian Kinney's one-offs. He thought he was more than that, but he couldn't be sure. Until he was, could he hold him at an arm's length? For he knew, without a doubt, for as long as he had dreamt about his hero, such an occurrence would certainly break his heart.

* * *

 

  
  
Coach Thompson picked up the phone with a hesitant mumble - recognizing the caller ID - knowing exactly who was on the other end. He grimaced knowing he was due for a tongue lashing if nothing else... but he had done all he could do - safely. He had to understand that, didn't he?  
  
  
  
"I understand Justin won the gold... " began the outraged man.  
  
  
  
"Uhmmm, yes Sir. I did exactly as you told me to. Perhaps, the kid didn't get enough in his system... " he stammered, easily hearing the ferocity in the voice set on berating him.  
  
  
  
"It would have been enough if you had followed my instructions and given it to him on the day of the event as well. I pulled a lot of strings and had many questions left unanswered when I had his performance time moved up. He should have been still running to the bathroom and weak as a kitten at that time. What the hell happened?"  
  
  
  
With a long suffering sigh, the coach answered, "I don't know exactly, Sir. I would say he realized straight away he was ill... and got the medicine to hold it at bay. He was taking over the counter medicine this morning. It was probably enough to get him through it. He wouldn't let me get him anything this morning."  
  
  
  
"I'd say he had some help. With as ill as he should have been that night, he wouldn't have been able to get the medicine so quickly. But, that's beside the point. Now, we must move on. That little faggot will NOT win the Olympics. You will see that he fails... or I swear there will be hell to pay," came the snarl directly into his ear.  
  
  
  
"But, Sir... how am I to do that? I'm no longer his coach. Remember, you fired me?" he stumbled about in confusion.  
  
  
  
Raising his voice, Craig Taylor uttered in quiet menace, "I remember only too well. It should have been over now, with his failure at the Nationals. It seems I need to rethink that. You will wait a few days, then you will go to my son to tell him there's been a change of plans. His father was so impressed by his incredible performance he is going to continue to underwrite the expenses. Then, when the time is right... his dream will be crushed, once and for all... "  
  
  
  
TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Justin had been slowly stirring into wakefulness for the past thirty minutes, when the ringing of his cell phone completed the process. Reaching over, Justin smiled when he recognized the identity of his morning caller. Flipping it open, Justin proceeded to answer in what he hoped to be a neutral tone, not wanting to appear overly anxious or excited. "Good morning, Mr. Kinney," Justin answered, sleep still tinging his voice.

 

"Good morning, skater boy. Do I need to remind you that the competition is now over? What was my name again?" Brian asked in reminder.

 

"Hmmm, let me see if I remember... I believe it starts with a B... ends with an N, along with some other letters thrown in between," Justin answered in a playful chuckle.

 

Brian smiled, realizing his next question was already answered. "Mouthy little twat. So, I trust that the little champion is feeling better... "

 

"Immensely. Thank you, Brian. I still feel very weak, but I think my stomach is actually beginning to grumble."

 

"That's a very good sign. The weakness will probably last for a day or two yet. I think your collapse was due to overall fatigue. Eating should help build your strength back up," Brian commented, more than pleased with Justin's apparent progress. "Which brings me to the point of my call... "

 

Justin sat up, perking up even more, finding it hard to suppress his excitement. Deciding to tease him further, Justin commented, "Here I thought it was just the desire to hear my voice... fresh from sleep."

 

"As fine as that is... that's not exactly what I'd most like to enjoy of you - fresh from sleep," Brian returned, his voice dropping to a sexy pitch, quickly setting Justin's heart to a much more elevated pace.

 

Swallowing with supreme difficulty, Justin barely managed to offer a response. "Uhhh, so the purpose of your call... is to hit on me?"

 

"Not exactly, Blondie. When I make the move to hit on you, it will be face to face... where you will be in the exact position to give me precisely what I want," Brian growled, his voice full of purpose.

 

"Brian, do you ever think of anything else?" Justin asked, laughing delightedly.

 

"On occasion I do strain my mind to concentrate on more serious matters. But, when I'm either speaking to you, or looking at you, my cock stands to immediate attention," Brian quipped, finding this playful banter a pleasing start to his day. "However, I will force myself to get to the point. I was hoping you could meet me for breakfast."

 

Eyes widening, Justin practically squeaked, "Breakfast?"

 

"Mmmhmm, yes... you know that quaint little feeding custom that comes before lunch," Brian replied, tongue in cheek. "You just said you were feeling better. And hungry, I might add."

 

"Yeah, I do think I could eat something. But, I'm curious, has anyone ever called you a sarcastic fucker?" Justin laughed.

 

"All the time. How about the Liberty Diner in one hour?"

 

"Alright, I'll meet you there. Bye, Brian," Justin answered, flipping his phone shut, while feeling more than a slight bit bemused. Why did Brian want to meet him for breakfast? One thing was for certain - there was nothing simple about Brian Kinney. The more you thought you understood him... the more enigmatic he became. Justin had the feeling there was so much more to learn... and he was looking forward to discovering it all.

 

* * *

 

 

One hour later, Brian stepped into Liberty Diner, his eyes rolling in annoyance seeing his friends were still lingering over coffee and pastries. Then he realized this was the weekend... they had no cause to rush towards their daily routines. His brow arched as his unexpected presence was noticed by one and all; the twinks and lurkers looking to find a morning hookup, only not realizing how outclassed they all were - in not only hoping to glean his attention - but also in regards to the scrumptious prize he was waiting to join him. Also there was his business manager, Ted, sitting with his live-in boyfriend, Blake. Michael and Ben were scrunched together in their unnatural bliss. And finally Emmett, that was waving his hands exuberantly; most likely talking about his recent evening at Babylon.

 

Brian groaned when he looked further to see Mel and Lindsay at the next table feeding his son. God, why had he chosen this place? Surreptitiously looking at his watch, Brian realized he didn't have time to call Justin to suggest an alternate place to meet. "Morning boys," Brian nodded as he bypassed his friends, smirking at their wide-eyed expression at his early morning arrival; one that was not the norm in his party boy lifestyle. He stopped at the next table, leaning down to give his son a sound kiss on the cheek. "Morning, Sonny Boy."

 

"Daddy!" his four year old son exclaimed in excitement.

 

"Brian... what a surprise to see you out and about so early," Lindsay said exchanging a brief kiss with Brian.

 

Melanie rolled her eyes, commenting drolly, "A sure sign of the apocalypse... if nothing else."

 

Lindsay gasped, before she hissed, "Melanie!" Then looking over at Brian, she sweetly said, "Brian, join us... please?"

 

"Another time. I'm meeting someone," he replied with a cutting look towards Melanie, curling his lips under as his eyes kept straying unerringly towards the door.

 

"Well, then... that explains it. He's nailed everyone at Babylon, now he resorts to a clandestine morning rendezvous," Melanie scoffed.

 

Brian was about to issue a harsh retort, when the bell above the door sounded, with the object of his desire casually strolling inside. His eyes couldn't help but crawl over Justin, who was wearing tight stone washed jeans, a leather jacket that was zipped about halfway up and hands encased in matching leather gloves. His eyes were so attached to Justin that he didn't see the glare that passed across Melanie's face, nor the satisfied smile on Lindsay's.

 

The silence was surprisingly broken by Gus, who upon seeing Justin began bouncing in his seat, tugging at Lindsay's sleeve. "Momma... Jus'n."

 

"That's right, darling. It's Justin." Lindsay smiled, ruffling her son's hair. "Oh Justin! What an incredible performance at the Nationals. We're so thrilled for you... and so happy you are okay. You are okay, right?"

 

"Yes, just a flu bug that had me dragging," he said, exchanging a knowing look with Brian. Hunching down to Gus' level, he smiled saying, "Morning, buddy. Breakfast with your mommies?"

 

Gus nodded happily, pointing to his Daddy. "Jus'n... Daddy."

 

Brian wasn't quite sure what his son was trying to say, but assumed it was his way of introducing them. "Let's go have a seat or Gus will never finish his breakfast."

 

Mel attempted to stop what she perceived as a train wreck in motion. "Justin, why don't you join us?"

 

"Ummm, thanks Mel. But, I'm here with Brian," Justin said a bit nervously, still not certain as to why he was here with Brian.

 

Brian jerked his head towards the furthest table away from everyone. "Let's go, Justin. You can talk to your fan club later... "

 

"Yes, Sir... Mr. Kinney," Justin replied saucily, before preceding Brian to the suggested table, pausing only to give a wave in farewell.

 

Justin's progress was immediately halted as Brian's arm slid around his waist, jerking him back against his chest as he whispered hotly in his ear, "Congratulations, skater boy. It's been a very long time since I've fucked a gold medalist. And... I do believe your reprieve time is nearing it's end."

 

With a groan, Justin breathed out a response that he hadn't realized he had spoken aloud... until it was too late. "Oh my God... I am so fucked."

 

Brian chuckled, as he spun Justin around to face him, his eyes lust blown as they fell upon Justin's plump lips. Not being able to resist them any longer, Brian brushed his lips to Justin's, saying quietly, "That you are, skater boy. That you are," before leaning closer and kissing him deeply.

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Gaping eyes watched in surprised wonder at the unexpected sight that instantly befell them.  
  
  
  
Lindsay giggled, continuing to smile as Melanie glared at her, quickly averting her eyes from the scene that overtly repulsed her. Gus happily went on about eating his oatmeal.  
  
  
  
At the next table, Michael and Ben looked perplexed, as Ted and Blake gave each other a shrug before returning back to their meal; figuring nothing was ever expected when it came to Brian Kinney. Emmett was perhaps the most shocked at the table, his neck craning around like a distended ostrich, his mouth hanging open... eyes widened perpetually.  
  
  
  
Justin's hands instantly lifted to sink into Brian's hair, as his mouth moved timidly, yet passionately against the brunet that was determined on acquiring his much desired taste. A moan swiftly released, with Justin unknowing if it had escaped from him, or from the mouth of his beautiful idol. Justin silently reflected it must have resounded from his own throat; for in this moment, no matter how long it lasted - another dream had been realized.  
  
  
  
He was actually in the arms of Brian Kinney. Breathlessly being kissed by whom Justin had long perceived as the most beautiful and sensual beast alive. Dreams could hold no comparison to this realization. Justin moaned as Brian's tongue moved to join their mouths in a more intimate connection; although Justin was adamant about not conceding to his administrations, no matter how much he craved it and never would have believed it could ever become a reality. How could something so perfect be real, came the rampant thought into his only semi responding self-conscious. All the rest of him was simply being overtaken by Brian's unparalleled skills. Justin knew now was not the time... and that it needed to be stopped. But, how did one effectively stop such a force of nature?  
  
  
  
Brian growled against Justin's lips, frustrated and ravenous for his first taste of the delicious blond that had plagued a large portion of his waking thoughts from the moment he had first laid eyes upon him. Slithering his tongue along the line of Justin's unbelievably still closed lips, Brian rasped out, "C'mon, skater boy... just a little taste. You know you want to..."  
  
  
  
"I... ah, Brian," Justin began to stammer, feeling his resolve continuing to weaken, knowing the more he gave Brian the more he would seek to take... and was he ready for that - regardless of how much he wanted it? "This isn't really the place for this... "  
  
  
  
Brian was about to refute Justin's claim and use the opportunity to slide his tongue swiftly into the crevice he wished to claim - at least the only one that he could learn in their present location, when he flinched following a light thump against the back of his head. Fortunately, his head had been pulled free from Justin's lips as the blond began speaking, or the force would have propelled him full force at Justin's head. Turning around with a harsh glare, at both the ill-timed interruption and the clumsy negligence, his scowl deepened as he realized the identity of his attacker. "Deb? What the fuck?"  
  
  
  
"This isn't your fucking backroom, asshole. Your tricks belong there or at your fuck pad... not here- " she began, before eliciting a loud squeal upon realizing who was at the end of that torrid kiss. Hurriedly placing her tray full of dishes on the table, she pushed Brian out of her way, before enveloping Justin in a huge bear hug, Debbie Novotny style. "Sunshine, I'm so proud of you!"  
  
  
  
Justin warmly returned her hug, thankful for the much needed interruption that had been the only thing that had stopped him from not only making a total fool of himself, but moving too soon - which Justin fully realized could be a colossal mistake. "Thanks, Debbie. It was challenging, but it worked out."  
  
  
  
"Hmmph, I'll say it did. You made history, Sunshine," she smiled, kissing him soundly on the cheek.  
  
  
  
"Sunshine?" Brian asked with a chuckle.  
  
  
  
Her eyes narrowed on Brian, as she answered, "That's what I call him. You got a problem with that?"  
  
  
  
"Not at all," Brian smirked, taking a seat at the table, seeing that his play time was ended for now; determined that after his initial exploration of Justin's mouth it would be an exercise that would be repeated at the earliest of opportunities. "Uhhh, can we get some service here, Deb?"  
  
  
  
"Hold your pants on... if that's even possible," she mock glared at Brian. Turning to Justin, she jerked her head towards Brian, before saying, "Sweetheart, you can do so much better than this clown. How about I fix you up with a nice boy?"  
  
  
  
Justin laughed, before sitting down across from Brian. "It's okay, Deb. He's not so bad - really... "  
  
  
  
"Not so bad? Watch it little boy," Brian growled. Tapping his fingers on the table impatiently, his brow lifted as he stared Debbie down. "Deb, I would really love to have breakfast at a time when it's still considered breakfast."  
  
  
  
Debbie rolled her eyes, before she elbowed Justin, cackling in amusement. "What's with him? Didn't get his dick sucked last night?"  
  
  
  
Justin almost choked on his laughter, receiving a light kick from Brian from across the table. Tears almost falling from his eyes, he answered, "I wouldn't know, Deb... but, I guess we'd better feed him. Looks like he could bite... "  
  
  
  
"Would you like to experience the sting of my bite, Sunshine? I'd be more than happy to demonstrate - here and now," Brian responded, as his eyes locked with purpose on Justin's slightly parted lips. "I guarantee... you would love it."  
  
  
  
Eyes widening in excited alarm, he flushed before turning to Deb giving her his breakfast order, keeping his eyes averted from Brian as the sexy brunet did the same. Before Deb departed to place their orders, she pinched Brian on the cheek, before warning, "You behave yourself... "  
  
  
  
"Seems I have little choice for the moment," Brian said, with a flat smile directed at Debbie before returning his intense gaze on Justin. When Deb had moved away to place their orders with the cook, Brian teased, "It appears you have quite the fan in Debbie."  
  
  
  
"She's a sweetheart. Her bark puts a lot of people off, but deep down she's a softie." Justin smiled.  
  
  
  
"Got her pegged already, huh? Don't kid yourself though. Her bark can be ferocious when someone she cares about is involved. And it seems you are in that inner circle," Brian told him, watching Debbie warily as she placed their coffee in front of them, as if she were a viper prepared to strike. "Could you bring Justin some orange juice with his meal? He could use the vitamin C."  
  
  
  
Deb stared Brian down for a minute, chewing her gum vigorously before turning a beaming smile on Justin. "Anything for Sunshine... "  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes as he watched her walk away, shaking his head in annoyance as he noticed for the first time all the eyes that were trained on their table. Flicking his eyes back to focus on the blond perfection before him, he produced his most engaging smile, before asking, "So... how does the little champion really feel?"  
  
  
  
"I'm good, Brian. Like I said on the phone, I'm still weak... but my stomach is feeling much better."  
  
  
  
"That's good to hear. And, your immediate plans?" Brian asked, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
  
  
Justin shrugged. "Nothing imminent. I guess waiting to hear from the Olympic officials. I'm not sure how long that takes."  
  
  
  
"It shouldn't take long... most especially not in your case. It's Sunday now. I would expect your coach will be getting a call within the next few days," Brian said, nodding as Debbie placed their plates in front of them.  
  
  
  
"Can I get you anything else, Sunshine?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"No, thanks. This looks great, Deb. I'm positively famished... " Justin said, preparing to dig in with enthusiasm.  
  
  
  
She looked to Brian, with an uplifted brow, resuming the chomping of her gum. "What about you, Brian?"  
  
  
  
"I'm great, Deb. Thanks so much for asking... " Brian drawled in sarcastic humor. "Now, run along... we'll call if we need you... "  
  
  
  
Deb leaned down to whisper into Justin's ear, although obviously intending for Brian to hear her. "If he gets out of line, you just kick him and shout for help. I'll toss him in a flash."  
  
  
  
Brian snorted out a response, "Always a pleasure, Deb."  
  
  
  
"Likewise, sweetheart... " she cackled, before moving away.  
  
  
  
"Uhmmm, do you two really hate each other?" Justin asked, having the feeling it was actually quite the opposite.  
  
  
  
"Not at all, Justin. It's just how we are with each other." Brian smiled. "She understands me probably better than most people do. In fact, she practically raised me... was certainly there for me more than my own mother ever was. Now, back to you, skater boy... "  
  
  
  
Taking a couple of hearty bites, Justin looked at Brian curiously. "What about me?"  
  
  
  
"After the near disastrous incident you have just overcome, some rest and relaxation would probably be to your benefit. I'm sure it's nothing your coach wouldn't have suggested... but having some experience in these matters, I wanted to be certain to stress how important it is that you don't overdo it right now... " Brian said, with more than a small degree of concern.  
  
  
  
"I won't overdo it," Justin answered, not meeting Brian's eyes, nor telling Brian he was on his own now; without the expertise of a coach to guide him through this crucial process.  
  
  
  
Brian pushed away his half eaten breakfast, looking at Justin shrewdly, before asking, "Spill it, Justin. What aren't you telling me?"  
  
  
  
"It's nothing really, Brian," Justin hedged as he finished the last of his food, rinsing it down with a long drink of orange juice.  
  
  
  
"How about you allow me to be the judge of that. What is it?" Brian demanded to know, not considering he was continuing to take an abnormal interest in the blond's life... only knowing that he didn't like being in the dark... not with him.  
  
  
  
"Uhmmm, long story short - my father is a homophobic prick. He fired my coach. Kept him on long enough to get me through the Nationals - solely due to my mother's insistence... then cut me loose... "  
  
  
  
Brian drew in a deep breath, before exhaling sharply. "That is by your definition - NOTHING? You need a coach, Justin. Can you afford one? Problem is that isn't even the worse part. Getting in sync with a new coach at this late date is not good - at all."  
  
  
  
"I'll figure it out. Don't worry, Brian," Justin answered in a long sigh, unsure of exactly what he was going to do... but knowing Brian was right. He needed a coach... and establishing a groove with a new one at this time would be difficult at best.  
  
  
  
Brian was about to speak, when he looked up to see a dark haired man with unruly curls pausing at the end of their table. His eyes narrowed on him sharply, knowing unequivocally he wasn't going to like this man... and for certain didn't like another interruption.  
  
  
  
Justin looked up, gasping in surprise, "Ethan? You're back from California?"  
  
  
  
Ethan smiled down at Justin warmly, his eyes sparkling, before turning them to narrow upon Brian's glowering expression. Returning his gaze to Justin, he whispered, "Yes, Justin... I'm back. The length of my stay depends on a few things, one of which is you... "  
  
  
  
TBC  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Justin looked at Ethan with a mixture of surprise and confusion on his face, oblivious to the glare that was increasing upon Brian's face. "Uhhhh... Ethan, it's good to see you... but, I'm a bit at a loss how I am part of your plans."  
  
  
  
Ethan's eyes returned to Brian's now cold, impassive gaze, glaring at the man he knew to be his rival for Justin's attention, and possibly affections. "I - uhhhh... would prefer to speak to you about it... privately," he stammered, while becoming agitated by Brian's mere presence.  
  
  
  
Both pair of eyes fixed on Brian as they watched him stand beside the table, looking at the both of them in assessment. Justin immediately protested Brian's seemingly imminent departure. "No, Brian... don't go. We had plans. I'm sure Ethan will understand if we speak later."  
  
  
  
Brian smirked, as he watched the color drain from Ethan's face, the only pleasant aspect of this unexpected and most annoying of interruptions they had encountered so far. Rudely, Brian brushed Ethan backwards as he slid into the booth next to Justin, giving up the seat across from him, finding this could benefit him in a couple of ways. As always, he was determined to take advantage of the situation. Brian's eyes focused on Justin's lips, ones that were so near him now, as he throatily murmured, "I wouldn't think of leaving, _Sunshine_. Please... _Ian_ , take my seat... "  
  
  
  
"The name is Ethan," the curly haired man growled, as he took the offered seat. Eyes softening as he looked at Justin, he spoke again, "I'm not here to intrude upon your breakfast. I just wanted to see you... talk to you. It's been so long."  
  
  
  
Brian yawned aloud, piercing Ethan with his analytical gaze... in every way finding the smaller man - supremely lacking. He grimaced to himself with the thoughts of Justin ever being involved with him, further telling himself that Justin should consider himself damn lucky that Brian had happened into his life to prevent such a distasteful reunion from occurring.  
  
  
  
Justin bit his lip to stifle the laugh that wished to erupt from him. Trying to be discreet, he had been casting occasional glances at the amazing Mr. Kinney, uncertain if what he thought he was seeing was in actuality what it was in reality. Justin couldn't believe it could be true. It had to just be a matter of his own wishful thinking. As the glower continued to remain prevalent about Brian's face, he really began to wonder; could Brian be jealous?  
  
  
  
No, he was losing his mind... lost in his romantic dreams of his hero... followed by a kiss his younger self would have never have hoped to acquire from that man. Brian couldn't be jealous. As much as Justin didn't know Brian all that well, he did know one thing - Brian was a renowned player. He didn't do relationships, which in turn reflected he didn't do feelings. He couldn't be jealous. Justin realized he needed to convince himself of that before he fell in too deeply with this man... if he hadn't already. But... if he was jealous, that had to mean something, didn't it? A playful smirk falling across his face, Justin decided there was only one way to find out.  
  
  
  
Lost in his musings, Justin wasn't aware that both men were watching him expectantly, studying him as he remained mired in his thoughts. Justin quickly came back to the present, when he felt a hand fall upon his leg, slowly stroking it, up and down. Turning his eyes to glare at Brian, he hissed under his breath, "Stop it, Brian."  
  
  
  
"Stop what?" Brian asked, in all innocence, quirking an eyebrow at a red faced Ethan from across the table.  
  
  
  
Justin reached down to remove Brian's hand, returning it to his own lap, before he smiled fondly at Ethan, while realizing his bad manners at the same time. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce the two of you. Brian, this is Ethan Gold an old friend of mine. Ethan, this is Brian Kinney. I uhhhh, believe you know who he is."  
  
  
  
"Indeed I do. So, you finally did it. You met your long time hero," Ethan scoffed. "Tell me, though... did you meet before or after the Nationals?"  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes immediately iced over, not liking the abrupt question one bit. "Afterwards, of course."  
  
  
  
"Really. Is that so, Justin?" Ethan asked, narrowing his eyes on Justin.  
  
  
  
"Yes, well... it was fate, I suppose. We were both leaving the arena and I wasn't watching where I was going - lost in the excitement, I guess. I kind of just barreled into him," Justin answered, knowing he needed to establish their meeting, clearly deciphering in Brian's tone that a lie needed to be told.  
  
  
  
"Well... how fortuitous, for the both of you," Ethan answered, angry eyes stabbing at Brian, before he turned a bright smile on Justin.  
  
  
  
"Mmmm, I couldn't agree more... _Ian_ ," Brian responded, his eyes dismissing him as insignificant as they honed in on the delicacy he wished to enjoy... one that he should be enjoying right now, without all the interruptions that had assailed him.  
  
  
  
Justin suddenly began to forget Ethan's presence, as he felt Brian's hot gaze upon him, his eyes unerringly pulled to fall into lust blown hazel eyes... ones that were obviously intent upon staking a claim; whether that was Brian Kinney's standard mode of operation or not. Nervously, Justin moistened his lips with the tip of his tongue, almost moaning as he seen the darkening in Brian's eyes... knowing he was about to move in to claim his lips again - if he didn't find a way to stop him... and fast.  
  
  
  
Brian knew they were putting on a show... and he was loving every moment of it. Every queer in the place, most particularly Ethan Gold had to realize Brian was marking his territory... one that would stay marked until he chose otherwise. His eyes flickered away just long enough to see Deb hovering nearby watching, to his surprise not interrupting; further confused when he viewed her eyes flaring with anger as they fell upon Ethan. Well, that's interesting, Brian thought. She doesn't like scruffy little Ian. Neither did he, was the thought that pounded in his mind. Behind them a few tables back, Brian was certain the rest of his friends were looking on with interest as well, but toying with them was of little interest.  
  
  
  
"Justin?" Brian growled in nothing short of hungry intensity. "Leave with me - _now_."  
  
  
  
A harsh breath escaped from across from them. "This isn't happening. You are un-fucking-believable, Kinney. I sat down to talk to Justin, whom I haven't seen in well over a year... and you are all but fucking him before my eyes."  
  
  
  
"Ethan, please... " Justin cringed in embarrassment, yet knowing his words rang true.  
  
  
  
"Valid point, being that I _could_ be fucking him, without all the unwanted interference... " Brian snapped in return.  
  
  
  
"Okay, boys... I think breakfast is over. I'll just let you two fight it out," Justin parried, as he slid out of the other side of the booth, leaving an incredulous Brian, along with a suddenly smug ex-boyfriend.  
  
  
  
Ethan stood, moving to follow Justin, as he virtually pleaded, "Let me walk you home, Justin. We can catch up."  
  
  
  
Justin sighed, knowing he wouldn't see the back of Ethan until he complied. "Fine, although I don't see what there's left for us to talk about."  
  
  
  
"Hear me out, Justin... that's all I ask," Ethan implored, gazing softly into Justin's eyes.  
  
  
  
Nodding, Justin moved to throw money on the table to cover his meal, before Brian forestalled him. "This is on me, Justin. Go have your little chat... I'll be in touch later."  
  
  
  
"Okay, Brian... and thanks. Guess, I'll be seeing you around, then," Justin stalled, feeling pathetic in his difficulty to separate from Brian, realizing his actions had to be all too apparent.  
  
  
  
Brian stood up, surprising everyone present when he grasped a hand behind Justin's neck, pulling him forward to smash their lips together in a kiss that Brian was determined to deepen this time. His tongue snaked out to poke at Justin's lips, demanding an entrance that both of them knew Justin would be unable to resist giving. Moments later, Justin's lips parted allowing Brian's tongue to shoot forward in unhindered access to the sweet territory he had been aching to claim for what had seemed like a lifetime. Brian hissed out a groan, as his hands sunk into the curves of Justin's sweet ass, uncaring of what anyone saw or thought in this defining moment.  
  
  
  
Only one thought penetrating his rampant train of thoughts. He must have this boy... and have him soon.  
  
  
  
Brian's tongue thrust in swirling, stabbing circles as he at last began to learn Justin's taste... one that he had been almost obsessed with knowing, whether he had admitted that to himself, or not. His mouth moved across Justin's in succession with the thrusting of his tongue, in an erotic demonstration of what he intended to do to the blond soon. Reluctantly, after taking several more teasing forays with his tongue, he pulled back to roughly respond to Justin's statement of a few moments ago. "You can count on it, skater boy."  
  
  
  
Justin smiled tremulously at Brian, as he shakily lifted his fingers to touch his now swollen lips, unable to look at anyone following the display they had just put on, for one and all. He had only taken a few steps away from the table, when Justin's progress was halted by Brian's next unexpected statement.  
  
  
  
"Come to Babylon tonight, Justin. We have unfinished business, you and I," Brian said, with blazing eyes. "And, regarding your coaching predicament... I just might have a solution to your unfortunate dilemma."  
  
  
  
Justin's eyes widened in instant understanding, as he all but ignored Ethan's stiffening back in front of him. "Brian... do you mean what I think you mean?"  
  
  
  
"Meet me tonight, Justin... and we will continue this discussion."  
  
  
  
"I'll be there, Brian... and thank you," Justin whispered out in a breathless murmur, unbelieving of what was happening - along with everyone else in the diner that was within clear earshot; which was most of all that were present. _Fuck, dreams really do come true_ , Justin thought to himself in jubilation.  
  
  
  
"The pleasure's all mine, Justin... " Brian answered, pulling his lips under, watching as Justin left with the odious Ethan Gold. "In fact, the pleasure will be mutual... and very soon now, skater boy. Very soon."  
  
  
  
TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Brian walked to the counter, handing Deb a twenty along with his bill, as he quipped, "Keep the change. It's the least I can do for such amazing service."  
  
  
  
Debbie quirked a brow as she rang him up, pocketing the tip, before she snarked back, "Better than you'd have received had I known you would let Sunshine leave with that pretentious asshole."  
  
  
  
"How interesting. And, here I thought I was the worse thing that could happen to little Sunshine... in your exalted eyes," Brian responded drolly.  
  
  
  
Narrowing her eyes, she considered him, before answering, "No, not the worse... at least when you break his heart you'll do it up front and not covered by lies and deceptions."  
  
  
  
"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Deb," Brian drawled silkily. "However, it's not my intention to break the boy's heart."  
  
  
  
"Doesn't matter, Brian. That's what will happen if you persist. He's very sensitive and not built to fit in line with your 'one fuck' policy. But, at least he's going into it with his eyes open - knowing who you are. Ethan, now that was another story," her eyes becoming stormy as she thought about him.  
  
  
  
"Tell me about Ethan... " Brian prompted, to his dismay wanting to know everything about Justin's life, past and present; not willing to accept what that might mean in regards to his own casual philosophy.  
  
  
  
"Not much to tell. Thankfully, they weren't together that long. Suffice it to say, Ethan used Justin before proceeding to break his heart. From what I saw here today, it looks like he's returned to pick up the pieces and start again. If you care about him - you won't allow that to happen, Brian. I've always had a bad feeling about him... and it hasn't changed," Debbie told him, glaring at a couple of twinks that were shouting for service. "Hold your pants on, I'm coming."  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes shuttered briefly, before he answered, "Justin's a big boy and has to make his own decisions. But, I wouldn't worry too much. I can't speak of how he was then... but the Justin of today seems very strong... and one I have a feeling learns from his mistakes."  
  
  
  
"I hope so, Brian... and that it isn't the means of pushing him into making even bigger mistakes," she said eyeing him shrewdly, before sauntering over to the table that had been repeatedly summoning her.  
  
  
  
Brian realized his friends were undoubtedly still watching him, especially following his unexpected presence and behavior here this morning, entertaining thoughts that he would soon join them. However, that was the last thing he wanted to do right now. He popped a mint into his mouth before proceeding out of the diner without a backward glance; he was certain that would shock them even further. He didn't want to deal with the stare down from each of them, the barrage of questions that was certain to follow; ones that would result in him producing caustic comebacks he wasn't in the mood to generate.  
  
  
  
He only wanted one thing - Justin to arrive at Babylon tonight, without the sniveling _Ian_ clipping at his heels. They had serious matters to discuss... along with some pleasurable business to commence. He didn't even pause to think of the ramifications or future complications his decision to train Justin would elicit, most particularly after he'd had the pleasure of fucking him, but it was something he knew he wanted to do. Needed to do. Brian wasn't one to second guess his decisions. Once made, they were set; and moving forward with them was always his goal. That would be the case with this one as well. Justin Taylor would be the lucky recipient of a varied selection of his expertise... on the ice and in his bed.  
  
  
  
Brian convinced himself training Justin would be easy and he would be the soul of professionalism, provided he fucked him first; thereby getting the need for the blond boy out of his system. No other reality could he understand. That's just how it was in his world. How it had always been. It didn't matter that he genuinely liked Justin, cared about him even - in his own way. The bottom line, being very simple: once they fucked, he could step back and look at the boy the same as he would any other skater he was hoping to assist in reaching their goals. He was Brian Kinney. No other scenario made any sense.  
  
  
  
As he walked down Liberty Avenue, heading towards the baths, Brian grunted to himself, _Do I really believe that in regards to this boy... or am I just spouting total bullshit?_  
  
  
Changing and moving into the sauna, Brian's eyes touched on the various hot bodies that were vying for his attention. He nodded to one, allowing him the great pleasure of servicing him. As the eager trick opened Brian's towel, he closed his eyes, cursing under his breath when his mind's eye viewed a blond head bobbing between his legs, wide expressive eyes looking up at him in a mixture of trust and need; ones that he was throbbing to fulfill. While the trick continued to suck him off, Brian's mind pictured what Justin's face would look like in the midst of ecstatic bliss, vowing to himself - tonight he would find out. As he spewed down the welcoming throat of the nameless and now faceless trick, as all he could see was Justin, his most sobering thought persisted, _Damn if you're not totally fucked, Kinney..._  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Justin walked alongside of Ethan, en route to his apartment, waiting for his former boyfriend to say something - anything to break the tense silence. He didn't want to be here with him, nor could he see anything left for them to discuss. As far as he was concerned it was over, long ago, with him having no interest in a return trip. Why had Ethan showed up now? Peering over at his brooding expression - most likely caused by Brian's none so subtle approach - Justin halted his steps, intent on getting to the bottom of his visit. "Ethan, what's going on? You seemed determined to speak with me privately... and now you aren't saying anything."  
  
  
  
"Sorry, Justin. I'm just so excited to see you again... and happy to have you all to myself now. I guess I was just enjoying the moment, remembering all the walks we used to take together," Ethan said, smiling at Justin affectionately.  
  
  
  
Justin coughed indelicately, before saying, "To my recollection, you hated those walks... and said you only did it to humor me. Now, all of sudden that's all changed?"  
  
  
  
"Many things have changed, Justin. But, let's go inside and discuss it," Ethan said, motioning forward, seeing they were only a few feet away from Justin's apartment.  
  
  
  
"Fine. Let's go then," Justin said, with a long sigh, just wanting this to be over.  
  
  
  
A few more silent minutes passed until they reached the front of his apartment, with Justin reaching into his pocket to unlock the door, holding it open allowing Ethan to enter. He followed him at a hesitant pace, removing his jacket, watching as Ethan did the same, gesturing for Ethan to have a seat. Remembering his manners, he asked, "I'm not sure what we have, but can I get you something to drink?"  
  
  
  
"No, but thanks, Justin. Your undivided attention is all that I require," Ethan said, smiling up at him longingly, unable to hide the frown that marred his brow when Justin took a seat in the recliner across from him and not next to him on the couch.  
  
  
  
"Uhmmm... so you said the length of your return could possibly be contingent on me? What exactly did that mean?" Justin asked, all but demanding to know.  
  
  
  
Ethan kept the smile pasted on his face, one that was far from reaching his eyes, telling Justin instinctively Ethan was up to something... whether it be good or bad, was yet to be determined. "Yes, that's correct. I came back for you, Justin. To rebuild what I so callously destroyed... if you will allow it."  
  
  
  
"Came back for me? But... that's ludicrous, Ethan. We have nothing left. I had just agreed to move in with you, was in the process of doing so when I found you in bed with your ex-boyfriend. There's no coming back from that breakdown of trust. We had a commitment and you violated it. I - uhhhh, mean... there's no hard feelings, but I don't want to go back," Justin answered fervently.  
  
  
  
Leaning forward, all appearances displaying he wanted to touch him, Ethan's smile faltered with his eyes becoming cold as he watched Justin recoiling backwards in disgust. Running a hand through his hair, Ethan continued on, "Justin, I know it won't be easy... but, we had something, didn't we? Obviously, I fucked up. You did nothing wrong. It was me. I know I blamed you at the time because you hadn't let me fuck you yet. But, I just wanted you so fucking much. Blowjobs and handjobs just weren't cutting it any longer- "  
  
  
  
"Oh, I see. You wanted me so much, yet, you rang your ex up, inviting him over and proceeded to fuck him into the mattress. The same bed that when I agreed to move in with you, I was prepared to begin sharing. One mother fucking night was all you needed to wait and you would have had me. And, you couldn't wait that long?" Justin raged back, incredulous that Ethan still managed to find a way to turn this back to him in his own unique and twisted fashion.  
  
  
  
Ethan stood up, angrily pacing back and forth, before he turned accusing eyes upon Justin. "I'm not fucking perfect, Justin. I made a mistake. Why can't you get that? But, this isn't about me or us... this is about _him_. Isn't it?"  
  
  
  
"Him? I don't know what you're talking about. This is about what happened between us two years ago. It was over then, Ethan. It will always be over. If you came back in the hopes of resurrecting that, I'm afraid you've wasted a trip," Justin told him, knowing without a doubt he'd been referring to Brian... but, accepting of the fact he would never take Ethan back, Brian or not.  
  
  
  
"I came back because things are really good for me and I can build a life with you either here or in California. I've been offered a spot in two different orchestras, one in Harrisburg and the other in the Los Angeles Philharmonic. Obviously, the latter would be more prestigious... but I wanted to be with you. Think about it, Justin. We can live in LA. You can pursue your dream, as I continue to aspire in my own... and we can be together, as we always should have been... " Ethan said, kneeling down beside Justin's chair.  
  
  
  
Justin forced the eyeroll not to escape, realizing this was going to be much more of a daunting task than he had ever envisioned. He didn't understand Ethan's rationality at all. How could he even think that he would be up for this? Did he think he was so desperate... so lacking in self esteem to be lured back down that same path? Shaking his head in total revulsion at the mere thought of returning to him, Justin gently spoke, "Ethan, I'm very happy that you received those offers. You are very talented... and you deserve them. However, this thing you have imagined with me will never happen... not now or ever. I think it's best you find another way to make your decision and just go."  
  
  
  
Ethan rose to his feet, looking down at Justin in a jealous, impotent rage. "Brian fucking Kinney. It's always been him. Your hero for as long as I've known you... and for God knows how long before that. Now, he's in your life, but it won't last, Justin. He'll fuck that ass that you kept closed off to me and then he'll dump you. I loved you Justin, and still do; I would have given you everything."  
  
  
  
"I can't deny what you've said about Brian. I've always admired him, in so many ways... but, that doesn't mean I don't fully understand who he is. I do - completely. That being said, let me say it again... this isn't about Brian... it's about us and how I don't have any feelings for you. I don't want this with you, Ethan. Accept it and move on," Justin said, moving to his feet, preparing to walk towards the door to send Ethan on his way. "It's time for you to leave, Ethan."  
  
  
  
"I don't think so, Justin. If I'm losing you to him, I intend to have what I should have had two years ago. Before you go to him, I will have my fill of your hot little ass. When I'm finished... your hero can have what's left... " Ethan snarled, advancing towards Justin, grasping his arm before throwing him roughly down onto the couch. Following his body down, Ethan began placing biting kisses along Justin's neck, growling in fury as Justin tried to push him off. "Let it happen, Justin. You want it... you know you do. You're just a fucking tease - that's what you've always been - but no longer. Don't fight me, Justin. I don't want to hurt you... but, I will have you... one way, or another. It's your choice..."  
  
  
  
TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Justin wedged his hands in between their mashed chests, determined and desperate to gain his freedom. Inwardly, he steamed and cursed himself for his foolishness in placing himself in this precarious situation. He hadn't seen Ethan in over two years. There was no way he could know the changes that could have been affected within his former boyfriend in that mass of time. Allowing him a private audience with him in the privacy of his apartment; in hindsight, had been the height of stupidity. Trying to ineffectively pull his neck from Ethan's biting lips, Justin gasped out, "Ethan, let me go... right the fuck now! This isn't going to change anything!"  
  
  
  
"Perhaps not, Justin... but, who knows – maybe you just need a man who will take charge of you. If that's what it takes... then, I will do it. The only thing left for you to do is relax and give into it," Ethan gasped, pressing his full weight down upon Justin, letting his unwilling captive feel the abhorrent thrusting of his cock. "Maybe, it takes being an asshole to get you to respond. After all, it seems to be working divinely for Brian Kinney," Ethan snarled in jealous anger.  
  
  
  
"This isn't about Brian... Now, let me up, or I swear you'll be sorry. Last warning, Ethan," Justin growled in exasperation, knowing he was far from helpless and determined Ethan would not succeed in his disgusting endeavors.  
  
  
  
Ethan raised his head, leveling a cold stare upon Justin. "This has everything to do with him. I can read the signs. You are on the verge of giving that snake everything that you would never give to me. I loved you, Justin. Loved you! He is just a user... a man that will discard you without a moment's hesitation, and yet you are all but running into his arms. Well, if that's the type that entices you – I can certainly be obliging."  
  
  
  
"You can play out this little scene you've staged and you'll still not get a fraction of the response I'll give to Brian. Face it, Ethan. You aren't in his league, now or ever. Now, get the fuck off of me... then, get out of my apartment and most definitely - out of my life," Justin hissed in fury.  
  
  
  
Ethan's eyes flickered over Justin in cold contempt, ice forming within them as he looked down on him. "What a fool I've been all this time. Giving my heart to you... emulating you as my muse. The model of innocent perfection in reality fatally flawed... corrupted by the immorality of a man that only seeks to use you. I will take what is due me... and then I will wash my hands of you, forever."  
  
  
  
Justin's knee swiftly lurched forward, catching Ethan unawares, foolishly never expecting Justin's defense mechanisms swiftly kicking into action. Roughly, Justin pushed Ethan off of him, watching as he fell to the floor, doubled over in pain, as Justin hurriedly tried to move from the couch and towards the door... anywhere, to get away from this horrendous nightmare. He was quickly forestalled, when Ethan's hand latched out to grasp at Justin's ankle, yanking him down on the floor with him. Still cringing in pain, Ethan rolled Justin beneath him once again, grasping his hands in a tight grip, quickly maneuvering his legs into a position where such an attack would be impossible.  
  
  
  
Ethan leaned forward, his eyes glaring into Justin's that were filled with fear and hatred for the deranged man above him, his lips curling into a sneer as he spat out, "This is just perfect. Fucked on the floor is more than you deserve... Sorry to say I have no lube on me, although I can protect you. Of course, I'm doing that more for myself than for you." Moving closer, Ethan laughed at the disgusted shudder that wracked Justin's body when his tongue stroked along his ear. "Afraid it will hurt just a bit, my darling... but, it's all part of it. It's not too late, Justin. Abandon this pointless behavior and foolish dreams of your idol... and we can go back and do this as I always wanted it to be for you. Just say the word, Justin... and I will make this first time so beautiful for you."  
  
  
  
"Fuck you, Ethan," Justin answered, his blue eyes spitting hate at Ethan, unknowing how he would gain his freedom... only knowing that he would never surrender.  
  
  
  
Ethan smiled sadly, as he twisted Justin's hands in one of his own, reaching down to unsnap Justin's pants. "So be it, then."  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Brian walked down Liberty Avenue, his thoughts jumbled and his movements forced. He should be relaxed after his release at the baths; feeling relieved that not only would he see Justin tonight, but his hard-on created by the petite blond had been momentarily satisfied. He knew such relief was fleeting at best. Just the mere thought of Justin... his voice, his hands, his face... and that oh-so-fuckable body would quickly have his cock responding in aching need once again. However, his current torment didn't reside in his frustration in not having Justin yet; that in itself was troubling. What could possibly be more important that sinking his dick deeply into that perfect rounded ass?  
  
  
  
Only one thing could divert his focus from that. Ethan Gold. The slimy little weasel that was now trying to lure his delicious prey away from him. Brian knew he would fail. Justin wanted him... of this, Brian was more than certain. The boy was hungry for him, yet he was managing to keep the seasoned hunter at a reasonable arm's length. Brian determined that wouldn't last much longer. Tonight, he would turn up the heat - Brian Kinney style. And once he did... the blond would be ripe for the picking. Once ensnared in his exquisite lure, Brian would skillfully devour him; holding nothing back – possessing him - making him beg for more.  
  
  
  
And then he would repeat the process, again and again. Brian was beginning to have his own doubts if he could file Justin under his 'one fuck only' policy. At this point, he couldn't anticipate looking at Justin and not wanting to fuck him ten ways into tomorrow. How that would affect him training Justin, he didn't know, but, he did know that he wanted to do that – badly. For some reason, he really wanted Justin to succeed; to continue his dream until all goals had been reached, and Brian knew he was just the person to assist in guaranteeing just that.  
  
  
  
As he continued to walk, his mind kept travelling back to earlier at the diner. Specifically, Deb's words of caution regarding Ethan Gold. He had disregarded them initially as Deb being irrational and overprotective, as she was often prone to do towards those she cared about. But... the more he thought about the entire encounter at the diner – the more concerned he became. There had been something in Ethan's eyes that was not quite right. He had been almost desperate for some private time with Justin. Brian had assumed it had been just to talk; to attempt to sway Justin into coming back to him. That thought alone, caused Brian to shudder in extreme distaste.  
  
  
  
But the more he thought about it - and the looks Ethan had been distributing not only to him, but Justin as well - there was another light behind his eyes; one that Brian couldn't presently name, however, one that filled him with foreboding. His mouth forming into a tight line, Brian decided he was going to check on Justin, his gut reaction telling him it was of the utmost importance. Flipping open his phone, he scrolled down to Justin's name, pushing the single button to dial it; a frown marring his features as it went straight to voicemail. Something was wrong. He instinctively felt it. Quickening his stride, Brian's eyes scanned his surroundings, realizing luck was with him today... in a few more minutes he would be at Justin's door.  
  
  
  
He only hoped he was overreacting to Deb's warnings and found nothing amiss with his beautiful blond. For Brian knew, without question - until this 'thing' between them ran its course and Justin's training was completed - he unequivocally considered Justin Taylor - his. And, if the odious Ethan had any doubts of that... it was now time to lay those to rest – permanently.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Daphne began to rummage in her bag for her keys, cursing aloud as she came up with nothing. Her only day off this week had caused her to have so many errands to take care of. She thought of just grabbing some lunch on the run, but as starving as she was, she opted to just go home and make a quick sandwich. Finally, she heard the familiar jingling at the bottom of the bag, and as she grasped them, she found herself abruptly colliding with a chest that seemed to be encased in steel. Before looking at the face of the man, she snapped, "Hey! How about you watch where you're going..."  
  
  
  
"Me?" the response was delivered. "I believe that collision was your fault... but I have neither the time nor the desire to debate it now."  
  
  
  
"Oh, really," she answered, a glare beginning to materialize, before she looked up into his face, with awareness immediately dawning. "Oh my God, you're Brian Kinney!"  
  
  
  
"In the flesh, sweetheart. And you are?" Brian asked in a bored manner, as he followed her into the apartment building.  
  
  
  
She blushed slightly, before she answered, "Oh... sorry. I'm Daphne Chanders... uhmmm, Justin's roommate."  
  
  
  
"Ahhhh, I see. Well, I'm delighted to meet you, Miss Chanders. Justin failed to tell me how lovely you are..." Brian drawled, oozing the charm only he could so effortlessly and flawlessly effect. Smiling engagingly, he asked, "Is it alright if I call you Daphne?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, certainly, Mr. Kinney. Any hero of Justin's is a friend of mine," she laughed, as she proceeded him up the steps. "By the way, why are you here?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I was having breakfast with Justin, when we were interrupted by his ex-boyfriend. I believe he walked Justin home, and I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. I didn't get a very good feeling about that young man," Brian told her, uncharacteristically admitting more than he would normally deem as comfortable.  
  
  
  
Gasping, she all but ran to the door, "That louse is back? And, you... you... let him leave with him?" She could hear her voice rise with each word she spoke.  
  
  
  
"I couldn't really stop him, barring holding him captive. And... call me Brian, please," he distractedly told her, more anxious than he could say to get inside the apartment.  
  
  
  
Beginning to turn the key into the lock, she grumbled, "That would have been a good idea. Ethan is a total freak... but Justin would never see that."  
  
  
  
"Well, it appears he has a good friend in you. Now, let's get inside and see what's going on... " Brian responded impatiently.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Justin laid passively beneath Ethan, knowing at some point Ethan would need to relax his grip and change his positioning. At that precise time, he would respond appropriately. He would knee him harder than he had originally, reaching the desired result. Specifically, he'd cause enough pain to gain his freedom and get to the door and away from the lust-crazed man above him.  
  
  
  
When Ethan's hand reached inside of Justin's pants to grab at his cock, Justin shuddered in loathing as his body unwillingly showed a slight response. He knew it was a common enough occurrence when one's dick was being groped. It had nothing to do with Ethan; he loathed him, especially now. It was simply all about his body's responses. Mistaking the shudder for one of desire, Ethan groaned, "That's it, baby. I knew you'd come around."  
  
  
  
"You are a fool if you even believe that, Ethan. I'm a queer... with a man's hand on my dick, of course my body is going to respond. But, I don't want you... I despise you. This has went on for far too long, Ethan. Have some self-respect and do the right thing. Get the fuck off of me – now."  
  
  
  
A low voice suddenly growled from behind them; angry, outraged and barely under control. "I would do as he asks, _Ian."_  
  
  
  
Heads whipping around, they both felt like deer falling under headlights; trapped frozen under the penetrating and cold stare of Brian Kinney. At that moment, Justin realized it was once again time to shove Ethan off of him, thankful for Brian's unexpected arrival. But... he certainly did not like the feeling he was being checked up on; for what other reason could Brian be here now? Rising shakily to his feet, he deftly snapped his jeans, averting his eyes from Brian's smoldering gaze; instead, glancing towards the door, viewing Daphne's glowering expression.  
  
  
  
Ethan stood to his feet, straightening his disheveled clothing, sneering at Brian deliberately. "Ah, the hero arrives. How utterly sweet."  
  
  
  
"Uhhhh, Justin? What the fuck is he doing here?" Daphne demanded to know.  
  
  
  
"I placed my trust unwisely it seems. You were right about him... I can see that now," Justin answered, looking over at Ethan in cold contempt. "Now Ethan, I do believe this is your cue to leave while you are able to do so - unescorted."  
  
  
  
Brian moved forward, reaching out to grasp Justin's shoulders, his eyes piercing him intently. "Not so fast. Did he hurt you?"  
  
  
  
Justin's gaze flickered over a now cowering Ethan, one not so brave in the presence of his enlarged audience. "He doesn't have the capability to truly harm me. Granted, he obviously became over zealous in his attentions towards me... but, I would have handled it, with or without any intervention."  
  
  
  
Brian pursed his lips, as he smiled stiffly; not liking that Justin wanted to let Ethan get away with this foul act... but respecting his decision, nonetheless - at least this time. "I'm sure you could have, skater boy. You are a tough little thing... however, you shouldn't have placed yourself in this position."  
  
  
  
Daphne opened the door, glaring at Ethan with a not-so-silent fury. "Get the fuck out, Ethan. And, don't you ever come back. Or, trust me, I will call the police."  
  
  
  
Ethan moved forward, his eyes lingering on Justin, then turning and glaring at Brian and Daphne, scathingly. "Fine by me. Good riddance to all of you. I'm returning to California. I should have never come here. Although, Justin, I almost wish I'd be around to see your heart laying out on the cement when this asshole tosses you aside."  
  
  
  
Brian released Justin to move forward, grasping Ethan's jacket forcefully. With barely controlled rage, he hissed, "I'm trying to be understanding seeing what you've not only lost once, but twice... but it has its limits. Let me be perfectly clear, Mr. Gold. You are not to come within 1000 feet of Justin again... or you will be dealing with me personally. I dare you to challenge me on this; I'd like nothing more than to tear you apart, and believe me when I say I will do precisely that." Brian yanked him closer as he snarled the last words, before shaking him roughly, saying in cold dismissal, "Now, get the fuck out!"  
  
  
  
Ethan gave Justin one last withering glance, before he slunk out of the apartment, unknowing of how lucky he was in being able to do so. Justin took a seat on the couch, running a shaky hand through his hair, soon to realize the error of his impending words. "Damn, I'm glad that's over."  
  
  
  
Daphne swallowed, quickly interpreting Brian's irritated expression. "Uhmmm... right. I think I'll change my mind and go out for lunch." Reaching behind her to grasp at the door handle - not wanting to be anywhere in between these two - she asked, "Can I get either of you anything?"  
  
  
  
Justin frowned, looking at Daphne's nervous anxiety and Brian's cold stare. "Uh, no. I'm fine. What about you, Brian?"  
  
  
  
Brian turned his gaze towards Daphne, her words finally penetrating the fog permeating his brain. He smiled tightly, before answering, "No, but thanks, Daphne."  
  
  
  
"Anytime," she answered, ducking out of the apartment, as if fleeing to safety.  
  
  
  
Justin moved towards Brian, finally observing Brian was far from having his calm restored. "What the fuck, Brian? It's over. Everything is fine. You can relax now."  
  
  
  
"Relax?" Brian snapped in disbelief. "From my vantage point, I just walked in on what was spiraling towards a disastrous encounter. I respected your wishes in allowing that vermin to walk out of here, fully understanding how the cops on Liberty Avenue would respond to such an incident. What I don't understand is how lightly you are taking it. Such blatant disregard for your own personal well being cannot continue."  
  
  
  
"What do you want me to say, Brian? That I was stupid to go off with Ethan?" Justin countered, defiantly. "I had no idea he would react as he did. I would have been fine. I was waiting for the right position to make a move," he hedged, not willing to admit how out of control the situation truly had been to either Brian or to himself.  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes flared in anger, as he stared down the beautiful, yet defiant blond. "Positioning was most definitely an issue, but not in the way you are inferring. Your ex was about to rape you, Justin. You do know this, right?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, he had made his intentions more than clear," Justin admitted, wincing in not only remembrance, but, in the humility that Brian had witnessed it. "But, it's over now. Let's just forget about it and move on."  
  
  
  
"Oh, we will do that, Justin. First, you are going to give me your personal assurances that something like this will never happen again! If Ethan comes near you again, in any way, shape or form – you will contact me immediately. Now, as I don't have any confidence in the law enforcement falling under Stockwell's jurisdiction, I still know how to handle insignificant little worms, more than effectively," Brian stated emphatically.  
  
  
  
"I really don't think it will be an issue any further. Ethan knows his trip here was in vain... and that it appears I'm not without support. He was used to the vulnerable little Justin and now he has seen that that's not quite the case any longer," Justin answered, certain he read the concern clearly within Brian's eyes.  
  
  
  
Brian curled his lips under, as his eyes softened briefly upon Justin. "You're much stronger than you realize, Justin Taylor." Pulling the blond into his comforting arms, Brian whispered against his ear, "Regardless of that, you are most definitely not alone." Brian closed his eyes, inhaling his scent deeply, turning his lips into the side of Justin's neck, not wanting to admit how scared he'd been for Justin and what exactly that meant regarding his own perceptions about himself; along with what he had long perceived his life to be. Whatever the future brought, Brian was quickly accepting that this blond-headed beauty was important to him; in whatever capacity that ended up being.  
  
  
  
He pulled back to kiss Justin deeply upon the lips, groaning when he fully responded, lips clinging, tongues quickly becoming feverishly entwined. He snagged his fingers into the back of Justin's neck, angling his mouth to give him the deepest access that could be achieved. His mouth began moving across Justin's with an increasing need, one that Brian knew continued to rage further out of control, with each and every encounter. Pulling back reluctantly, knowing it had to be now or never, Brian growled huskily against Justin's lips, "Tonight – Babylon – be there, Justin. Don't make me come looking for you."  
  
  
  
Justin nodded, watching as Brian exited the apartment; his eyes staring almost wistfully at the space Brian had just occupied. Reaching a finger up to touch his still warm and throbbing lips, he smiled almost dreamily before he whispered, "I'll be there, Brian. I wouldn't miss it for anything."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

Justin stood posing before the closet mirror, surveying his appearance from all angles. He wanted to look good tonight. No, not good. He wanted to be the man that Brian Kinney couldn't let out of his sight. The man that made Brian lose his breath in wonder and utter want. Justin flushed as he realized exactly what he was attempting to provoke. He didn't intend to let Brian have him tonight – at least, he didn't think he did. No matter how badly he wanted to be with Brian, he just wasn't sure he was ready for this step. Not with this predator of a man. He had to know he wasn't just another in a long line... a 'thing' for the lust driven Brian Kinney to scratch his well known itch.  
  
  
  
After some of the more tender moments they had shared, Justin had to believe Brian's feelings went much deeper than a fleeting fuck. But, was he really seeing a clear picture... or was it just an elaborate ruse on Brian's part to get Justin into his bed? The more he thought about it, the more he discounted that possibility. Brian Kinney didn't need to resort to dishonest tactics to get a man into his bed. They ended up there because Brian wanted them there... and because the man was just that irresistible. Could Justin enter his domain and effectively resist him? Justin liked to think he could... but as time went on, and more encounters developed between them – Justin began to have very serious doubts on that.  
  
  
  
He didn't know how long he stood preening before the mirror, when he heard an amused voice giggling behind him. Daphne stood perched against the door jam, with her arms crossed, smiling knowingly at him. "Hot date, Justin?"  
  
  
  
"Not exactly. Just going out," he foolishly tried to hedge, forgetting exactly who he was attempting to fool. Upon realizing, his face colored in embarrassment knowing his friend knew exactly where he was going... and to whom.  
  
  
  
"Brian Kinney. Who would have thought it?" she teased. "I just worry about you getting hurt, though. He is such a major player, or so I've heard."  
  
  
  
"No, you're right. Brian's reputation has always been well-known, but there's so much more to him, Daph. I've seen it... felt it even. Maybe the rest of the world doesn't see it – but he can and does care," Justin answered, hoping he was correct in his observations and not only seeing what he wanted to see.  
  
  
  
Daphne wrinkled her nose, as she always did when she was giving something careful consideration. "You know, I think you're right, Jus. The way he was with Ethan was really cool. He wasn't just marking his territory... he really seemed to care. And, uh... speaking of that little worm, we had better have seen the last of him."  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, I think Brian scared him to death... and more importantly, gave him the impression that I wasn't alone now. I would expect him to already be back on the next flight to California."  
  
  
  
"I certainly hope so. Well, at any rate, your taste in men seems to have greatly improved," she told him.  
  
  
  
Justin turned from side to side, looking at himself in the mirror for what seemed like forever now, before he glanced back at Daphne with a slight frown on his face. Arching his brow, he asked almost worriedly, "Tell me the truth, Daph... how do I look, really?"  
  
  
  
"You look incredible, Justin. Trust me, eyes will turn when you arrive. I have a feeling you just might be turning them away tonight..." she told him, thinking Justin had never looked more beautiful... and undoubtedly, never more hot.  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Daph. However, there's only one man I want to attract tonight," Justin needlessly admitted.  
  
  
  
She smiled brightly, before telling him, "I don't think it would matter, Justin. It appears as if you attracted the great Brian Kinney long before this night."  
  
  
  
Justin sighed, knowing she was right... and thinking that wasn't the problem. The only problem in his opinion was maintaining the interest of the un-tamable Brian Kinney. Justin knew without a doubt, taming his idol was precisely what he most hoped to do. An impossible dream... but one he would hold onto until all hope had been extinguished.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Brian stepped into Babylon just past eleven o'clock, making certain to be on site when his delicious prey arrived. He had been anticipating tonight from the moment he had issued the request for Justin to appear at Babylon. In silent reflection, he realized it hadn't really been much of a request. In actuality, it had been a command. He couldn't feel bad about that. Whatever methods necessary to gain Justin's cooperation was all that mattered. He wanted the blond on his home turf... where he would have the advantage... and finally claim what he wanted. If he were to be honest with himself, it was more of taking what he needed.  
  
  
  
One thing Brian knew for certain – he had to have that boy before he began training him. No other reality could exist for him... for them. He couldn't envision having to place his hands on Justin, in any way in the intent of positioning him in a way that would most benefit him as a skater and do so effectively if this need continued to churn so frantically inside of him. Brian had already accepted Justin would be the first man NOT to be filed away under his long standing history of 'one fuck - per customer' policy. For one, Justin Taylor could never be classified under the 'trick' category. He was special. And, secondly, Brian knew once would never be enough. He began to wonder if anything would ever be enough regarding that particular blond beauty. And that was what scared him most of all. If that ended up in being his reality – his well-ordered world to this date, would be well and truly fucked.  
  
  
  
Brian stepped up to the bar, requesting a bottle of water... wanting to have a clear head when Justin arrived. No E tablets, no alcohol, or drugs of any kind. He wanted his wits totally about him enabling him to be at the top of his game, his intentions very clear – luring the boy, first into the backroom for a little foreplay; however, he had already decided he wouldn't fuck him there. He was well-versed in deciphering the experience of men. He was certain Justin's was minimal at best, but oh so very responsive. His cock began to quicken just thinking of those responses he had already enjoyed... and all the others he would be the most eager recipient of – once he got his hands, mouth and most certainly his body on that delectable little package once again.  
  
  
  
He took a long sip of water, watching the quickly filling club, his eyes only seeking out one body, when he heard a familiar gasp beside of him. "Water, Brian? What's the deal?"  
  
  
  
"Good evening to you too, Theodore. I'm taking it easy tonight," Brian drawled in disinterest, continuing to let the cool water slide down his throat.  
  
  
  
"Taking it easy... at this early hour. Well, that tells me you're up to something, boss. I think I just might have to stick around to watch," Ted smirked, bravely tormenting him, both of them knowing he was safe to do so in the knowledge his bark was far worse than his bite with his friends.  
  
  
  
Brian scowled mockingly, as he responded, "Tell me, Theodore... exactly why do I put up with you?"  
  
  
  
"Let's see... maybe because I clean up your bullshit and crunch your numbers better than anyone else can," Ted offered in response.  
  
  
  
"And modest, as well. I respect that," Brian answered admiringly. "I'm proud of you, Ted. You just might grow a pair of balls yet. My influence must be paying off."  
  
  
  
"You're such an ass, Brian. So, where's the rest of the gang?" Ted asked, looking around seeing no sign of either Michael or Ben... and more surprisingly, no Emmett.  
  
  
  
Brian looked up at the clock over the bar, seeing it wasn't even midnight yet. "It's early yet. They could still be at Woody's. Or maybe the Stepford duo couldn't escape from their domestic bliss. And Emmett, who knows where he could be."  
  
  
  
"You know, Bri. An analyst might surmise that you mock Michael's life because it's the one you yearn to have for yourself. Something to think about, isn't it?" Ted said, standing up to meet Blake at a nearby table, smiling in shocked amazement that he had been able to walk away from Brian before he could issue a standard cutting comeback.  
  
  
  
Brian glared at Ted's retreating back, shouting out in delayed response, "You can be replaced, Theodore..."  
  
  
  
Turning away from a laughing Ted, Brian immediately forgot his irritation upon seeing the scrumptious blond vision making his way through the throngs of hard bodies, seemingly en route to the bar where Brian anxiously awaited his arrival. Of course, not obviously so. That wasn't the Brian Kinney way. Subtle yet determined would win him his delicious prize tonight.  
  
  
  
Brian scowled in irritation as he saw hands reaching out to snag Justin for a dance, of course just a preliminary to what they really had in mind. The boy was just too enticing for his own good. His beauty, intelligence and athletic skill made him the perfect companion – if he ever decided to have such a person in his life. Ted couldn't be right, could he? He didn't want that with Justin. Brian Kinney... with a partner? It was laughable at best. There was no way... now or ever. Or, was he once again only fooling himself?  
  
  
  
As Justin moved in closer, Brian quickly determined why the boy was garnering so much attention... and he was receiving exactly just that. If not hands reaching out to him, eyes were visually devouring him. In the precise manner Brian intended to devour the blond soon, but not solely with his eyes. Before this night was finished, he planned to know every inch of that delectable body intimately. All of it mapped out and filed as Brian's personal domain – if that was what he wanted the outcome to be. He had never proceeded in a seduction with those thoughts in mind; but in this case – Brian realized it was more than just possible – in all likelihood it was probable.  
  
  
  
The boy was encased in jeans that appeared to have been sprayed on. How he managed to fasten them, Brian didn't know, but he had already determined by a close perusal, that they were indeed fastened. They were so tight, there was no room for creases in the fabric. It was all material and skin... delectable skin that Brian intended to savor – all night long. It brought another thought to mind. Justin most assuredly had to be going 'commando' tonight. How delicious, Brian thought. He would enjoy removing them to find out... and then he would enjoy that luscious ass that had been his sole torment from the moment he had first feasted his eyes upon it. _Tonight, Justin Taylor, you will learn what it is to be truly possessed – and you will love every fucking minute of it – as will I!_  
  
  
  
Brian smiled as Justin moved closer, the shimmering red top that thankfully was one secured by buttons adorning the firm chest that Brian intended to explore with his hungry lips, tongue and teeth; telling himself those buttons would be easily slipped through the holes as Brian proceeded in partaking of that particular pleasure. Brian knew just a taste wouldn't satisfy him, not on this night. He wanted to bite him, lick him, totally devour every inch of scrumptious flesh contained in this luscious package. His cock already was hardening just with the sight of him... he could only imagine the sweet sensations he would feel when he touched him, even in the most innocent of touches. Although, he knew innocent could never be attributed to any touch he ever was to bestow upon this boy.  
  
  
  
Justin smiled nervously as he stopped in front of Brian, a telltale blush staining his pale cheeks as Brian all but fucked him with his eyes. He forced himself to look up into Brian's already lust-blown gaze, quickly realizing he would have to stay extremely alert if he had any hope of resisting him tonight. At this point, he wasn't sure of that even being a remote possibility. The man was just too damned mesmerizing in his arrogance and total sensuality. If Brian kicked into full pursuit mode, which Justin had been feeling recently that Brian was rapidly close to doing – in his inexperience and his own desire for Brian – he wouldn't stand a chance.  
  
  
  
"Good evening, skater boy. I'm so pleased you could make it," Brian purred, as he stood from the bar stool, his all encompassing gaze possessing every visible inch of the blond boy standing before him. "Might I say – you look fucking hot. In fact, entirely edible..." he growled, not giving Justin a chance to respond as he snagged Justin's lips immediately beneath his own, each of them groaning as their lips clung together; as always their bodies in total synchrony with the other. Brian began taking teasing nips at Justin's lips, rasping out in hungry need, "That's not how I planned on greeting you, but... it's all your fault for looking so utterly fuckable."  
  
  
  
Justin moaned out his response, as he felt Brian's hands clasping around his ass, feeling his grasp of control on this meeting quickly spiraling solely into his provocative captor's hands. "Ah, fuck... Brian! What you do to me."  
  
  
  
"Nothing anywhere near to what I intend to do with you, my boy. Just keep that body plastered against me, give me that mouth again... and let me make your body feel good," Brian hissed against Justin's lips, spinning the blond around in one fluid motion until his back was pressed up against the bar; feeling his need quickly raging out of his control. Damn, how this boy affected his equilibrium. Never did he lose such control with a man – not even in his most horny of interludes... but with Justin – one kiss and he was aching like an untried boy. He didn't know how much longer he could stand not being inside of him. He needed him now. Brian knew he needed to focus and regain his control. Rushing him now, as turned on as Justin may be, might not elicit the results he wanted. And, nothing would stand in his way of finally possessing him. Not tonight.  
  
  
  
For now he had to taste him again. Uncaring of all the shocked gasps and interested looks around him, Brian prepared to do just that; all with one specific goal in mind – binding this exquisite boy to him – once and for all.  
  
  
  
TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Justin moaned in euphoric bliss as Brian continued to devour his mouth. The sensations that were coursing through his body were unlike anything he had ever known. He was being consumed, totally and irrefutably. As Brian's hands moved down to sink into the flesh of his ass, Justin remained all but oblivious to the bustling movement all around them; in his deepest subconscious knowing they were putting on a show, yet not lucid enough to think of caring or voicing even the most token of protests. All his senses were revolving around Brian. His mentor, his hero, and hopefully soon to be his trainer.  
  
  
  
Should he cross that line and become even more intimate with the man who could be the catalyst that assured him of reaching his life long dreams? As his own tongue continued to merge in heated longing with Brian, could he even stop that from happening? Justin felt his cock thrust turgidly against the tight confines of his jeans, as he felt Brian sliding a finger up and down the crack of his ass, leaving no doubt to exactly what he wanted. Justin slid his hands up and down Brian's chest, thinking he could never kiss him enough, never touch the perfection that was simply Brian Kinney nearly enough to be satisfied.  
  
  
  
"Mmmmm, you taste so fucking good, skater boy. I could make a meal out of you – here and now. Maybe, that's precisely what I will do," Brian growled, as he thrust his hips forward, allowing Justin to feel the almost painful arousal that the beautiful blond had elicited within him. He opened his mouth wider, as he continued to eat up all the inner recesses of Justin's mouth, blowing and humming his pleasure; determined to weaken Justin from his tongue fucking technique that had been well practiced over the years. Knowing it had never been more important to him to have it perfected right now. In between stabbing thrusts of his tongue, Brian continued his seductive pursuit. "Leave with me now, Justin. Come home with me. You know you want me."  
  
  
  
Justin gasped at the images Brian's words evoked, in combination of the affects of his skillful kiss, knowing if he didn't get his feet back on the ground now – he would be rendered incapable of doing so. "Who wouldn't want you, Brian? You are fucking amazing... in so many ways. But, I'm trying to keep my head clear here... and you make it nearly impossible."  
  
  
  
"There's a time for a cool, clear head. Now is _not_ one of those times," Brian rasped, reaching for Justin's hand, preparing to pull him away from the bar... and to anywhere that would allow him the privacy to see to their needs. His eyes flailed around, glaring at anyone that sought to hinder his progress. When they settled on Ben and Michael just making their approach towards the bar, Brian's eyes narrowed as his determination grew tenfold. He was not going to be slowed down this time. He would have Justin tonight... and it would begin to commence – now. "Let's go, Justin."  
  
  
  
"Uh, what's the rush, Brian? We have all night, right?" Justin hedged nervously, both of them knowing him to be stalling, but in this moment unable to think of any other course of action to stop Brian from fulfilling the promise that was all but blazing in his eyes.  
  
  
  
Brian turned his lips under as his eyes brazenly moved over Justin. He pursed his lips together thoughtfully, as he told him, "You're stalling, Justin. You know what we both want... and you know it's going to happen. This has went on for too long, Justin. It's time to resolve it so we can both concentrate on what's next."  
  
  
  
"My training, you mean?" Justin asked, hoping for Brian to put into words what he had hinted at earlier. That he, in fact, was going to do what he had never been willing to do with another skater – giving him the gift of his professional expertise.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Justin... your training. Time is of the essence. You need to hit the ground running. You are without a trainer and the Olympic games are only a year away." Uncaring of his best friend taking a seat at the bar, able to hear his every word, Brian pressed on. "I believe in you, Taylor. Your talent is immense and you can be a champion... but, you need to work hard and with someone who will push you. What you've faced so far in reaching the Nationals was mere child's play to what you will face at the Olympic level. It's time to get on track and focus on those goals."  
  
  
  
Justin smiled, knowing exactly what Brian was saying. He undoubtedly had his trainer... but he would make him say the words. He needed to hear them. Using the hand that wasn't ensnared within Brian's grasp, he trailed it up and down the expanse of Brian's chest, biting at his lip provocatively as his blue eyes smoldered looking up at Brian. Toying with the buttons on Brian's shirt, Justin whispered, "So, you're saying you'll do it? The legendary Olympic champion, Brian Kinney, is going to become my trainer..."  
  
  
  
Michael snorted in disbelief at the bar, as he accepted the drink placed before him, watching and waiting for Brian to shoot Justin's announcement down. His eyes widening in what was nothing short of incredulous disbelief at the words that were soon to follow. He gasped, as he met his husband's amused and not too surprised gaze as the revelation continued to unfold.  
  
  
  
"That's exactly what I mean, skater boy. I intend to mold you into not the champion you are now... but the one you are meant to be. With my tutelage no one will come close to challenging you. It won't be an easy journey, or even fun at times... I will be demanding and push you to your very limits. Do you want it badly enough to go through what my brand of training will put you through?" Brian asked, staring at him unflinchingly, ignoring the gasp that shot from Michael's throat.  
  
  
  
"Do I want it? Are you fucking kidding me, Brian? This is a dream come true. I will work until I have to crawl off the ice at the end of the day, if that's what you think will make me excel. You are the best... what more could I possibly want than that? But, Brian... I can't afford the kind of fee that would be attached," Justin answered, chewing on his lip thoughtfully.  
  
  
  
"I'm not doing this for money, Justin. And quite honestly, I don't need it. You have a natural talent... and one that someone attempted to thwart. I understand how helpless that can make you feel and I don't intend to allow that to happen to you. You follow my directions, to the letter... and you, Justin Taylor will have your gold medal," Brian told him, his eyes intent and fierce upon Justin.  
  
  
  
"I don't believe this. Brian, what the hell are you playing at? Mom cares about this kid. You're jerking him around by his dreams just to get your dick up his ass? She's going to be livid," Michael grumbled in disgust. "This is low - even for you!"  
  
  
  
Ben turned his gaze incredulously on Michael, in shock at the words that had fallen so effortlessly from his husband's lips. "Michael, stay out of this."  
  
  
  
"Yes, Mikey... stay out of it. You don't know shit!" Brian growled, glaring at his long time friend, feeling nothing but contempt towards him following his uncaring and untrue remarks.  
  
  
  
Justin smiled, shrugging as if it didn't faze him; when in actuality it really didn't. He may not know Brian that well yet, but he did know that he didn't need to take on the arduous task of training him solely with the intent of getting inside his pants. Brian Kinney didn't need to resort to such underhanded tactics, not now or ever. Turning his gaze towards Michael, Justin smiled sweetly as he answered, "I don't really know you. Michael, isn't it? However, I do know one thing – Brian doesn't have to play games, especially ones that will be lasting for the long term – just to get laid. And I think you know that too."  
  
  
  
Ben picked up his drink, motioning for Michael to do the same, before giving Brian a thorough once over, nodding in agreement in knowing that Michael had called this one wrong. "We're sorry if we've disrupted your evening. We will just go find a table. Are you coming, Michael?"  
  
  
  
"Fine... but I say it's just an elaborate ploy; although, I don't see why you're making such a fuss over this kid," Michael said to Brian, his eyes flickering over Justin dismissively. "Let's go, Ben."  
  
  
  
Ben flushed slightly, mouthing an apology to both Brian and Justin before he followed Michael away. Justin shook his head in disbelief, before asking, "What's his problem?"  
  
  
  
"It's a long story. But not one for now," Brian said, tugging on his hand, pulling him forward towards him. His eyes falling with hunger upon Justin's lips, Brian growled, "I believe we were leaving, weren't we, Justin?"  
  
  
  
"Hmmm, maybe you're right. Training would be so very difficult, day after day, you needing to place your hands on me – if we don't alleviate some of this tension first," Justin said, wetting his lips deliberately, his voice becoming smoky and heavy with need.  
  
  
  
"My point exactly, little skater boy. Tonight you will be all mine. I will possess every inch of that perfect body... mapping it with my hands, followed by my mouth... and then, I will fuck you in every way imaginable. Finally, it all comes together, Justin," Brian rasped huskily, his mouth all but salivating over the mere thought of at last knowing all of him.  
  
  
  
"Lead on, Brian. I'm all yours... a moment I've been dreaming of my entire adult lifetime," Justin whispered back, uncaring of how much of himself he was revealing to the man that could undoubtedly break his heart; his only reality in being he could no longer fight surrendering to it – as he could no longer resist this incredible force of nature standing before him. Tonight, a new beginning would be forged... one that Justin hoped would be one of lasting duration; knowing unequivocally within him it would be exactly that.  
  
  
  
As Brian led Justin out of the thumpa thumpa beat of Babylon, his arm tightly wound around his neck, he found the urge to lick, kiss, and bite at the blond's neck too irresistible to withstand. Reaching his 'vette, Brian pressed Justin's body against the side of the car, as his mouth continued to devour lips, neck, ears... and every other inch of bare skin available to him. He placed his hand on the burgeoning hardness within Justin's jeans, whispering in a guttural growl, "All night long, skater boy. That's how it's going to be. I am going to fuck you, at long last. All. Night. Long."  
  
  
  
TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Justin gave Brian a sidelong glance while his fingers clutched desperately at the plush seats as Brian expertly weaved the 'vette in and out of traffic. He wasn't certain of what excited him the most; whether it was the long anticipated night to come or Brian's frenzied driving. The more he thought about it the clearer that answer became. It wasn't about Brian's driving. Nope, not even close. Regardless of that, Justin knew that Brian would make certain they safely reached their destination – for doing anything less would detain Brian from reaching his objective. And that was a scenario Justin knew the lust driven Mr. Kinney would find to be more than abhorrent. Also, he fully accepted he shared that sentiment equally.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin wanted Brian – completely and irrefutably. He didn't want to wait any longer, nor would he. Finally, he would know that burn attributed to his first time. That he would experience it with Brian would make it all the more memorable, and special.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quickly, Justin realized the time for reflection had come to an end as Brian slid faultlessly into his parking space. As Brian removed his keys from the ignition, he turned his head to find Justin in the darkened car; his gaze nothing short of primal - lust and need blazing clearly within his hazel eyes. Justin realized one thing unequivocally; no matter what happened after this night – this was exactly what he wanted. Brian Kinney was what he wanted and needed, and that was precisely what he intended to have.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's hungry eyes fell upon the lushness of Justin's mouth as he leaned across the seat to release the latch, the close proximity of his motion causing their breath to intertwine. Never one to deny himself a sweet temptation, Brian reached up to swipe the pad of his thumb across Justin's lower lip, before setting out to reclaim what he perceived to be his. It no longer mattered that such thoughts didn't fit in line with his standard policy, he was just now resigned to the fact that this possessiveness towards Justin was just how things were... and when he was most honest with himself – how things would continue to be.  
  
  
  
  
  
Unable to resist the lips that all but beckoned to him, Brian slammed his lips against Justin's, ensnaring the back of his neck within the palm of his hand; angling their mouths together for the deepest penetration that could be physically achieved. His tongue immediately sought out his entrance, seeking out the counterpart that would be joined in heated battle. It didn't take long as the blond's mouth quickly acquiesced – giving Brian the intimacy he craved and intended to have. Brian knew he couldn't continue this exploration for long. He needed to move it upstairs where they would be afforded much needed comfort and privacy. His control and need for this boy was too intense – he didn't have the resolve to deny himself the full meal for much longer.  
  
  
  
  
  
His tongue thrusting and parrying with Justin's in an erotic dance of what he soon envisioned his cock doing, Brian growled against Justin's lips, "The things I want to do to you... the things I _will_ do to you. Upstairs now, Taylor."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin released a nervous giggle as Brian all but dragged him towards the front of the building, pushing him inside and propelling him without delay into the lift. Once the lift doors closed, his laughter faded as he was pressed against the back wall, with Brian fully upon him. He moaned as Brian's tongue began to fuck his mouth in earnest now, his hands roving over every inch they could find purchase on. As Brian's fingers nimbly released the snap on his jeans, before he reached inside to capture Justin's cock in his hand, it was more than apparent that the previously tempered beast that was Brian Kinney was no more.  
  
  
  
  
  
His intentions were more than clear.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seek.  
  
  
  
  
  
Devour.  
  
  
  
  
  
Possess.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin knew he needed to stop Brian, or he would end up being fucked senseless against the wall in the now stilled lift. Whereas he didn't have a problem with any place Brian decided to have him, he really didn't want to give such a public display, uncertain of how much traffic this lift received. "Uhhhh Brian, we stopped moving."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So we did, skater boy," Brian growled hotly against Justin's neck, his hand slipping from Justin's cock to slide around to squeeze the bare expanse of Justin's perfectly shaped ass. "Time to move this little party inside..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"My idea exactly," Justin whispered, his eyes hot and hungry upon Brian.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian shook his head in wonder and complete need for the blond. "You don't know what you're playing with when you look at me like that... but you will, my boy. Oh yes, you most certainly will."  
  
  
  
  
  
As the loft door closed behind them, Justin leaned against it, looking up at Brian with a sultry need in his eyes. He moistened his lips deliberately, as Brian moved closer to lock them in, before whispering huskily, "You mean, look like this... Mr. Kinney?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's breath escaped his mouth in a low hiss, his need and intent blazing in his eyes. "It's not wise to provoke a hungry tiger. One that has been starved for a particular delicacy for so long." Trailing a long finger down Justin's chest reaching his opened jeans, he pushed them completely down, his eyes fastening on the burgeoning hardness revealed; his senses going into overdrive at the sight of him. So hard, full and thick, leaking at the tip. Brian knew they wouldn't make it to the bed before he enjoyed a taste of him... he had no intention of denying himself further. His eyes lifting to meet Justin's, he barked out in hungry demand, "Kick off your shoes and step out of your jeans... now."  
  
  
  
  
  
As quickly as Brian had issued the command, Justin toed off his shoes and wiggled out of his jeans - in a deliberately slow fashion. Brian dropped to his knees, grasped Justin's bare ass within his hands, and dove in to engulf the cock that had been haunting his every waking thought since the moment he had laid eyes on him. Brian kept his eyes on Justin's rapt expression as he worked his cock deeply into his mouth, his own eyes blazing with his need and intensity for the delicious blond. Backing off to languidly lick at the tip, Brian groaned hoarsely, "So good... you taste so fucking good."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin was unable to maintain eye contact with Brian for long, as Brian's unparalleled skill rendered him quickly mindless in the total ecstasy his ministrations were evoking. His head arched back against the door, as his hands began to weave in and out of Brian's hair, his senses morphing into rapid overdrive. "Brian... ahhh, fuck... Brian."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian eased off momentarily to rasp huskily, "Not yet, but very soon..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not going to last long, Brian. I c-can't," Justin gasped almost incoherently, his voice catching, unknowing of how his voice and movements were affecting Brian. He tossed his head back and forth, oblivious to the fact that his hips were slowly beginning to pump into Brian's mouth; equally unaware of precisely what that was doing to Brian. Justin forced his gaze down to fasten on Brian's frenzied movements, finding his eyes once again ensnared by the feral heat that made Brian the hottest thing Justin had ever seen – in his opinion, the hottest thing he would ever see. "B-Brian, I'm gonna cum. I can't stop it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smirked devilishly around Justin's cock, his tongue stabbing repeatedly into the weeping slit, rolling it around and around, his mouth working it quicker, swallowing him down to the base. His hand cradled his balls, squeezing them, intensifying the quiver in Justin's weakening limbs. Brian allowed Justin's cock to slide out of his mouth, with an echoing pop, before he sexily growled, "Don't stop, Justin. Cum for me... now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's hands slapped against the door behind him, his head thrashing as his pleasure quickly began to overtake him, knowing his release was right on the edge. His breath began to escape in erratic pants, his lips slightly parted as it whooshed out; unknowing of how hot he looked to Brian – of how difficult it was for Brian to resist the urge to turn him around and pound into him mindlessly; striving to reach his own pleasure in the blond that so deeply captivated him – in every way imaginable. His fevered eyes looked down to meet Brian's, clearly reading the lust and need embedded within them – knowing it to be equally echoed within his own, groaning as he felt his semen shooting forward directly into Brian's hungry mouth and throat, his gasps barely audible even to his own ears. "Oh God... so fucking good."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian licked at the head, continuing to suck avidly as he savored everything, until the last drop. Standing to his feet only when he knew he had enjoyed it all, he pressed his body hotly against Justin's still quivering one, kissing Justin in deep, penetrating, possessive kisses, allowing him to taste of himself. Pulling away only long enough to rasp in a husky growl, "Get the rest of your clothes off and into my bed. I need you now, skater boy."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin slid his hands up Brian's chest, seeing how he was sweating through the silky fabric, pausing to unbutton him as he progressed, elated at the catch of breath that quickly resounded from Brian. "You know, Coach Kinney... I do think you are slightly overdressed."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now is _not_ the time to taunt me, Taylor. I would suggest you do as I told you, if you want to have any feeling left in that tight little ass once we've finished," Brian hissed, between clenched teeth, his pants tented from the unbearably hard, throbbing cock contained within; one that sought only one relief – seated deeply into the depths of this adorable blond's ass. "Bed. Right the fuck NOW."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin pushed away from the door, pulling his shirt over his head, bending over deliberately to remove his last item of clothing – his socks; straightening again to see Brian clenching his fists, shaking his head in a mixture of admiration and aggravation at Justin's enticing display. Justin vaulted up the platform to Brian's bed, tossing lightly over his shoulder, "Coming, Brian?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian reached into the refrigerator, removing a bottle of water, uncapping the lid to take a long and deep swallow. Next, Justin's breath caught in his throat at the erotic sight he made of pouring the water over his head, until it cascaded in ripples down his perfect chest. Brian smirked, seeing how he had totally captured Justin's attention, answering heatedly, "Oh, I'll be coming, skater boy... again - and - again."  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, either overtly brave or foolish, Justin reclined on the bed, his lust blown eyes devouring Brian as he stealthily approached him, deliberately teasing him further. "Well, bring it on, stud. I've heard you are the legend... time to follow through, isn't it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tsk, tsk, poor little Justin. When I think you have the tiniest bit of self-preservation left, you go and do the unexpected – laying that delicious and oh so fuckable flesh bare before the hungry lion. And I so wanted to take things slow with you... but you seem to have other plans," Brian snarled, as he crawled on all fours upon the bed, effectively pinning Justin beneath him, his legs bracketing Justin's; his cock far from dangling, but risen and poised – eager to complete this long anticipated union. He nimbly reached over to the bedside table, withdrawing a bottle of lube and a condom, ripping open the package with his teeth, extending the latex covering to Justin. With a soft whisper, Brian urged, "Go on, slip it on my dick..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin took it without hesitation, slowly sliding it over Brian's cock; his eyes widening with renewed admiration at the size of him. All at once, trepidation set in with the thought of something that large on the verge of penetrating him. He swallowed nervously, his eyes flitting from Brian's slightly perspiring face to the cock that would soon open him up for the first time. "Is it gonna hurt a lot?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"The first time it will... but trust me, it gets better. So much better that you will crave to feel that burn," Brian whispered, squirting the lube into Justin's hole, followed by his fingers. He slid one lubed finger into Justin, working it slowly, watching Justin's face closely to see how he was adjusting. When Justin's face relaxed, Brian inserted another finger, slowly moving them in and out, his face perspiring even more, unsure of how long he would be able to tolerate preparing him – his driving instincts shouting out for his immediate possession. When Justin began to move against his fingers, it was all Brian could do not to ram him straight into the mattress, savagely and mercilessly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian leaned down, kissing him softly on the lips as he worked the two fingers in and out, asking in a guttural rasp, "How does it feel, Justin?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Feels good, Brian. I want more..." Justin moaned, as his hips refused to remain immobile, continuing to thrust against Brian's fingers.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck, Justin. I can't wait much longer if you don't stop moving..." Brian growled, his eyes fierce with need and desire for this delectable blond.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's head arched back, a mixture of pain and pleasure as a third finger slid inside, the three digits working in a scissoring motion, taking what Justin instinctively knew would be the last preparation step before he finally felt Brian inside of him. "Don't wait, Brian. Just do it... I'm ready to feel the burn; God knows I'm ready for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's good," Brian growled, slowly removing his fingers, carefully lining his throbbing cock up with Justin's hole. "I couldn't have lasted much longer. Try to relax as much as you can, the more you do – the easier it will be. Grip onto the sheets and hold on tight," Brian whispered, as he leaned down to sink his lips into Justin's just as he began to slide his cock into what he knew he would think of from this day forward as his Nirvana.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gasped against Brian's mouth, as he clutched the sheets tightly, the pain increasing the further Brian progressed. Justin whimpered against Brian's lips, "It hurts, Brian. It really hurts."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's all part of it. Now, relax, take a couple of deep breaths..." Brian told him, knowing until he relaxed he would feel as if he was being ripped asunder – and as long as he felt that he wouldn't feel the pleasure that was waiting for him. He arched his neck back as he felt Justin marginally relaxing beneath him, knowing soon he could begin to move as his body urged him to move; realizing his need was too great this time – his orgasm would come quickly, determined that Justin would join him as he did. "That's it, Justin. Move with me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin began to move against Brian, finding himself lost in the look of ecstasy on Brian's face; elated that he was finding such pleasure within him. Without realizing when it happened, he began to feel pleasure mixed in with the burn, quickly discovering he experienced it when Brian connected with what he thought he would always perceive as his 'special' spot from this day forward. A spot he reckoned would be forever owned by Brian Kinney. He reached down grasping his once again leaking cock, feeling the tingle in it; knowing he was on the verge of another orgasm – this time caused by Brian being inside of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So fucking tight. Damn, you feel so fucking good..." Brian gasped in total ecstasy, as he pumped faster into Justin, knowing his release was around the corner – not wanting it to end, yet knowing he needed it so fucking much. With each deep thrust, Brian punctuated it with a hard kiss upon Justin's lips, realizing nothing to do with this boy was enough; his most fearful thought being that nothing would ever be enough with him. "I hope you're almost there, because I can't hold back much longer."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm ready, Brian. Fuck me harder; fuck me like you've been dreaming about... like we've both been dreaming about," Justin whispered, knowing too much of his heart had to be present in his eyes... but, in this moment uncaring of the revelation – his only thought that he was finally with Brian.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's all I needed to hear, Justin. Hold on, skater boy... you're about to cross a different finish line – with me controlling your descent," Brian hissed, as he began to ram into Justin with vigor, his balls slapping against the pale skin, his determination to make this the most memorable experience of Justin's life increasing – not dwelling on the thought that he wanted to make it so Justin never wanted another man in this enviable position. Yet, in his deepest subconscious... awake and sober knowing that was exactly what he wanted. Reaching down, Brian covered Justin's hand with his own, jerking him off to completion, before swiftly following him in his own – knowing without a doubt, nothing had ever felt like this.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian rolled off of him, knotting the condom to throw it away, flopping down on the pillow beside him, looking at him with wonder and desire still burning in his eyes. He grimaced to himself immediately realizing his plan had failed. This was supposed to take the edge off; make it so he could place his hands on him during training and not want to hustle him into the nearest corner to fuck him senseless. Looking at the gorgeous and replete blond – Brian accepted that simply was not the case. He still wanted him, perhaps even more than he had an hour ago. He could try to fool himself that he just needed to fuck him a few more times throughout the night... and most assuredly he was far from finished with that exquisite body tonight, but he knew that wouldn't solve his dilemma. Now that he had tasted Justin Taylor, he would only want more... he would only go on taking more.  
  
  
  
  
  
Could he effectively train him like that? Brian knew he had to find a way to make it work. The boy deserved to realize his dreams – each and every one of them; and he was determined he would be a part of making that happen. His eyes softened as he fell into that beaming Sunshine smile, kissing him deeply on the lips, before he pulled back smiling, seeing the yawn that Justin was unable to hold back. Grabbing a towel from the side of the bed and cleaning Justin off, Brian said, "Grab some sleep, Justin. We can do some more calisthenics in the morning."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, Brian. That was really hot," he whispered, as he snuggled into the pillow.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pulling the covers up over them, Brian cocooned the almost sleeping blond, kissing him soundly on the cheek, agreeing in turn, "A-amazing."  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
"Coach, have you made contact with my son, yet?" Craig Taylor grated into the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, Mr. Taylor. I've been calling his cell all evening and he isn't answering. I left a message on his voicemail to call me first thing in the morning," Coach Thompson responded nervously – hating how Craig's tone and general demeanor never ceased to unnerve him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Make sure that you meet with him tomorrow. It wouldn't surprise me if the little prick somehow found someone else to train him. He should be hearing from the Olympic committee very soon. He is _not_ to succeed. Don't fail me in this, Thompson... or I'll make certain you never train another Olympic hopeful ever again," Craig hissed with deliberate menace. "Do we understand one another?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Sir. I understand. I'll be in touch as soon as I meet with Justin," he bit out between clenched teeth, despising the cold-hearted Craig Taylor with every fiber in his being; wishing with all that was within him that he could find a way out of this mess. But Craig had him by the balls. He had a terminally ill wife and a child to support. There was no way he could throw this kind of money away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hanging up the phone, shuddering at the vicious plans Justin's own father had for him, his heart went out to Justin Taylor. So undeserving of this treatment... yet, there was nothing he could do to change it. He would do what he was being paid to do, all for the good of his own family... and when it was all finished, trusting that Justin in his youth and exuberance would find a way to pick up the shattered pieces of his life.  
  
  
  
TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Early the next morning, Justin found himself awakening – briefly disoriented regarding his surroundings. Squirming a bit in the bed, he quickly remembered the night's events – the telltale stinging in his ass more than defining his whereabouts. He smiled as he wiggled delicately into the silky sheets, reminiscing of his earlier bliss – one of such rapturous proportions; the likes of which he could have never imagined in his wildest of dreams. The light just beginning to flicker in through the loft windows, Justin turned on his side to admire the beautiful man that still lay sleeping beside of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _God, he's so fucking beautiful_ , Justin thought. The night had been incredible. Everything he had ever dreamt of... and more. Brian had been in raging need and yet he'd taken such care making Justin's first time as special as possible. Justin knew enough to know it could have hurt a lot more than it had, but even as lustful as Brian had been, and he knew for certain the brunet had been perilously close to losing complete control during various moments; Brian still took his time to make sure he was transitioning through each step, with the minimal amount of pain possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
He just couldn't believe how his dreams were falling into place. He had won the Nationals, he had met and been befriended by his idol, the one and only Brian Kinney. Brian had offered to take on the task of completing his training... and they were now lovers. Could anything get more perfect than that? His crowning achievement would be in winning the Olympic gold... and with Brian by his side. He hoped to do just that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled as he slowly resurfaced from his thoughts, his face positively glowing in a mixture of excitement and happiness. Looking at Brian, seemingly still in a deep sleep, his eyes admired Brian's bare chest, his eyes pulled to the sheet that twisted around his hips. He smirked playfully, deciding just how Mr. Kinney needed to wake up this morning. He would quickly find out Justin wasn't inexperienced in _all_ things. True his ass had been previously untried... but his mouth knew exactly what to do to bring the maximum amount of pleasure. And that was precisely what he intended to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
He inched down the bed, the twitching in his ass beginning to subside, as he slowly pulled the offending sheet from around Brian's hips; smiling as Brian grumbled slightly in his sleep. He pulled it down to fully expose Brian to his gaze, his eyes widening in hunger as he watched the signs of one portion of Brian's anatomy responding to the call to awaken. Justin wondered if it was due to the morning air hitting his skin, nature preparing to take its call, or if in his subconscious he could feel Justin's breath hovering close to encompassing him. Whatever it was didn't really matter. His goal was simple – tasting and exploring Brian's amazing cock.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin licked his lips in anticipation, as his eyes devoured the total beauty of his lover. His need to taste him almost equal to the one that just wanted to admire him. He didn't know how long he just perched there visually memorizing every inch of this perfect man, when he jolted, feeling a strong hand clasping around his arm. Justin blushed as he lifted his eyes from his most desired prize to settle on Brian's impatient  and oh so wanting expression. Clearing his throat nervously, Justin barely managed to whisper, "Uhhhh, I didn't wake you up, did I, Brian?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh not at all, skater boy. It's the norm to have my sheet wrestled away from me, followed by hot breath ghosting over my dick," Brian returned, with an arched eyebrow. Further he clarified, "Okay, maybe it's been known to happen... but not accompanied by lips as perfect as yours."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well said, Coach Kinney. Does that mean I have permission to proceed?" Justin asked saucily, quickly finding his spunk reemerging.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'd say the student should get busy showing the teacher precisely what he thinks he knows," Brian growled with lust blown eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin moved down to take a swiping lick along the length of Brian's rising cock, rasping huskily, "I think the teacher will find that while the student may be unskilled in some matters... in others he is more than adequate."  
  
  
  
  
  
"The teacher will be the judge of that..." Brian hissed in impatience, his head arching back as Justin continued to lick around the entire circumference of his throbbing erection.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin swirled his tongue around the head of Brian's cock, looking up to reprimand him mockingly, "And they say the students are the impatient ones..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now is not the time to toy with me, little boy. Either get busy... or else I will take care of the problem seated deeply within your tight and I'm sure – sore little ass!" Brian snarled, his eyes blazing in primal need.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stabbing his tongue repeatedly at the already leaking slit, Justin's voice lowered to answer in a soft husky pitch, "Yes, Sir... Mr. Kinney. I do aim to please."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's head arched back fully against his pillow, his hands moving to clench into the sheets beneath him as Justin's mouth moved down in one fluid movement to fully engulf him. He began to pant out his pleasure at the exquisite and far from unskilled treatment Justin was performing on his very responsive cock. Brian groaned as Justin reached underneath to cradle his ass in his hands, pulling him even tighter up against his mouth as he increased his motions; bobbing his head up and down in a frenzied need to elicit Brian to lose complete control. "Ah... fuck, Justin... that's good... so fucking good," Brian gasped in raspy chants.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin hummed against Brian's cock, feeling his own leaking down his leg, amazed that the unthinkable was about to happen. He was on the verge of coming just from a combination of his movements against Brian... and the indescribable fullness and heat of Brian hammering into his throat. His mouth full of Brian's now thrusting cock, Justin couldn't speak – all he could do was lick, suck and moan. Increasing in speed, staying in complete rhythm of Brian's movements, he relished the feel of Brian steadily losing control. When Brian removed one hand from the bed sheets to sink into Justin's hair, gaining another anchor to secure him in position, Justin knew without a doubt Brian was about to go over the edge – and he would be right there with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're close too, Justin. I can feel it... I can smell it. Come with me, Justin. _Now,_ " Brian snarled almost savagely as he felt his balls tightening and his spunk shooting to deeply coat the walls of Justin's mouth and throat. He smiled in approval, as Justin continued to suck and lick... gulping it all down without pause or difficulty. Brian stroked his hair softly, as he felt Justin's legs tightening and the release that was now coursing through the adorable blond. "You are fucking amazing, Taylor."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course I am," Justin returned saucily. "See to it that you don't forget it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cocky little shit. We are going to bump heads – again and again. I can see this now," Brian smirked, swatting Justin on the ass as he slid out of bed. "Fancy a shower, hot shot?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled, answering with a nod, "Yeah, I'll be right there. Just want to check my messages. This hot horny male has kept me incommunicado for awhile now."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian snorted. "What an asshole. Bet you loved it, though."  
  
  
  
  
  
"He wasn't half bad," Justin teased.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Check your calls, little boy... then I'll show you half bad," Brian said with an open leer on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin laughed, as he gingerly moved to find his pants, immediately pulling out his cell phone before turning it on. He scanned through the text messages, finding himself to still be receiving congratulatory messages from old friends regarding the Nationals, one from his Mom asking him to call – that was typical as well. He hadn't been very good at keeping in touch in recent days. Smiling off into the direction of the bathroom, Justin decided there was a very good reason for that. Scanning through the missed calls, he noticed there was one from his former coach. Now, that he found to be curious. Looking at the voicemail notification he quickly observed the Coach had left a message.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dialing his voicemail, Justin followed the prompts to listen to his messages. There were a few nonsense messages from more well wishers... but the one from his ex-coach, was slightly unsettling. He replayed it again, making certain he had heard it correctly. Closing the phone, he frowned as he wondered why Coach Thompson would seem so adamant to meet with him this morning. He was jolted out of his reverie when Brian called from the bathroom, "Are you coming, little skater boy? I should say... you can't be coming until you get your hot little ass in here..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh, Brian. I need a rain check on that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian peeked his head out the door, looking at him in concerned curiosity. "Something wrong, Justin?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure, Brian. My ex-coach left a message. Said he needed to meet with me this morning. It sounded important."  
  
  
  
  
  
Curling his lips under, Brian's brow furrowed as he contemplated that. "Could be the Olympic committee thinks he is still your coach and contacted him directly. I had expected that to happen with the next couple of days. Regardless, I'd say you need to call him back and set up a meeting for us."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled, inwardly elated at how involved in his life Brian was steadily becoming. "Uhmmmm, _us_?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, as your new coach I should be a part of this meeting. Don't you agree?" Brian asked sharply, not admitting his interest could be out of concern; merely expressing it was his responsibility to be there.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course, Brian. I'll call and set something up. Liberty Diner okay with you?" Justin asked, tongue in cheek, all to avoid laughing at how transparent Brian truly was with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sounds perfect," Brian clipped out. "I'll be in the shower... alone."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh? You no longer wish me to join you?" Justin asked in confusion.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian clicked his tongue, looking at Justin dubiously. "That moment has passed. We need to take care of your business before anything else. I won't be long... and then, you can take one."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Poor Mr. Kinney doesn't trust himself..." Justin teased mercilessly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't," Brian snapped, not in the mood for _these_ games; most especially now that he obviously wasn't going to receive the pleasure of Justin's ass this morning. However, later was another matter entirely. He was far from finished with the scrumptious blond. For now, he was all business. He didn't like the timing of this call. It could be as he had said – the Olympic committee reaching out to contact Justin, but he didn't think so. No longer being his coach he could have told Justin by phone, or he could have advised the committee the change of his status in Justin's life. There was definitely something else going on here... and he intended to find out exactly what.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
One hour later Brian and Justin were entering Liberty Diner, one of them curious and the other mostly unsettled. Deb quirked an eyebrow at Brian, scolding at him in reproach – instantly deciphering the change in relationship between Brian and Justin. Brian shrugged, realizing it wasn't hard to do. Justin was smiling from ear to ear... and still wasn't walking as spiritedly as he would normally. That should resolve itself before he had another go at the all too tempting ass again, Brian dejectedly thought to himself. Justin subtly nudged him, nodding towards a table at the far side of the room where their visitor sat waiting for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's him, Brian," Justin needlessly told him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, I remember him. Go on over. I'll be right there," Brian told him, turning to face Debbie.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What have you done now, Brian? Well, obviously you fucked the shit out of Sunshine. But, why is he meeting the coach that dumped his ass?" Deb demanded to know, in standard blunt fashion.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian sighed, wanting to get to the table quickly, while feeling the need to speak to Debbie briefly. "I haven't done anything, Deb. I'm trying to help the boy. First of all, who I fuck isn't your business. Justin is old enough to know what he wants. Now, regarding the coach. How's he been acting?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know what kind of game you're playing with Sunshine... but, I swear Brian... I'll find out and then you are going to answer to me," she glared at him. "What do you mean – how's he acting? Fidgety, if you ask me. But, that could be on account of being a straight guy surrounded by a room full of queers."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I doubt it. I think there's more... and that's precisely what I'm going to find out – now," he bit out. He looked back to toss over his shoulder, chuckling when he heard Deb's outraged gasp. "Start us off with juice and coffee. Then we'll need a menu. Sweet little Sunshine most definitely needs fortifying..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Asshole," she muttered; as usual, uncaring who heard her outbursts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's face lit up when Brian approached the table. "Brian, you're just in time. Coach Thompson has news from the Olympic team." Justin looked towards his ex-coach asking, "You know Brian Kinney, right?"  
  
  
  
  
  
The coach began to look around nervously. "Yes, who doesn't know him? Uhmmm, Justin. I was hoping we could have this discussion – privately," the coach said, looking at Brian uneasily.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian forced a tight smile upon his face, sitting next to Justin, reaching down to squeeze his hand for moral support – having the feeling the kid was going to need some bolstering soon. "Anything you need to say to Justin regarding his future needs to be said in front of me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why might that be?" Thompson demanded to know.  
  
  
  
  
  
Deb arrived at that moment to place menus in front of everyone, distributing coffee and orange juice to Brian and Justin. Grudgingly, she refilled the coach's coffee, before she asked, "You fellas need time to order?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled warmly at her. "Yes, give us a bit... but, not too long. I'm absolutely famished."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smirked, turning his lips in as he cocked a brow up at Deb, chuckling to himself as she stomped away, random curses as she returned behind the counter, continuing her glares at Brian from a distance.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Allow me to answer that question. I have taken on the task of Justin's training. So, if you'd be so kind to furnish me with the information given by the Olympic team – I will handle the rest..." Brian said, staring down this coach that he didn't trust, coldly and analytically.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But, you can't do that..." he spouted out, in what seemed like nothing short of a full blown panic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin's eyes widened when he turned to see the icy stare Brian was giving to his former coach. He knew one thing for certain – he would hate to be on the receiving end of _that_ look. "Uh... it's true, coach."  
  
  
  
  
  
"But, he's a club owner... not a professional trainer. And, that's the other reason I came here, Justin. There's no need for such desperation. Your father changed his mind. He elected to continue to pay for your training."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed. "How magnanimous of him after throwing Justin to the curb. Well, I can answer that for you, here and now. Tell Mr. Taylor, thanks, but, no thanks. The issue of Justin's training has been resolved."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh, Brian? Shouldn't we at least hear him out? I mean, this is an out for you. Unless you really want to do it?" Justin asked, unable to mask the hope that was in his voice... knowing he wanted nothing more than Brian as his coach, but not wanting that, if Brian was doing it simply because he felt he had to do it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't want an out, Justin. I offered because I wanted to do it... not because I thought you had no other options. I'm in this to make certain that you excel and win... That's what we _all_ want - isn't it, Coach?" Brian asked, watching the coach with a narrowed gaze.  
  
  
  
  
  
The coach swallowed, before nodding his head, "Yes, of course. But, Justin... your father will be most displeased. He really wanted me to do this. I think he feels bad and wants to make amends."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin glared, his eyes filled with painful remembrances, before he answered, "Craig Taylor isn't one to make amends. He has hated me from the moment he found out I was gay, and even before that, when he realized I had no interest in Taylor Electronics. I don't know why he's doing this... but, it doesn't matter. I won't be his charity case or fall into any role he wants to fit me into. As far as I'm concerned, I don't have a father. You tell him that, Coach."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's my boy," Brian said, patting Justin on the knee, more proud of him than he could begin to express. "Now, why don't you give Justin the information from the Olympic committee. I need to step outside to make a call." Brian leaned over to brush his lips against Justin's softly, lingering for just a brief moment, before he told him, "I'll be right back. I need to make a call. Order me some scrambled egg whites and wheat toast when Deb returns."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian pursed his lips as he stepped just outside of the diner, knowing now more than ever that something was very wrong... and he was determined to cut it off at the pass. He didn't have one doubt in his mind that a plot was afloat between Justin's father and his former coach. What they hadn't counted on was Brian's involvement. Flipping open the phone, he clipped out, "Theodore, I have a little project for you. I want a full investigation done on a Craig Taylor, owner of Taylor Electronics. I also want an investigation of Justin's former coach, Thompson is the last name – that should be enough. In addition, I want you to start buying up stock in Taylor Electronics. I want a full report on all stock holdings... and board members. If needed, I'll buy out their options."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the fuck, Brian? Do you have any idea how much this is going to cost you?" Ted sputtered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know exactly. I don't give a damn about the money... some things are more important – and this is one of them. And, aren't you always telling me I need to spend more of my ill begotten gains?" Brian asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hell, Brian. Buying a new house or a car would resolve that... but this is going to be monstrous. Tell me, Brian... are you planning on some sort of a corporate takeover? If so, I have some connections – I can help."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled coldly, thinking Craig Taylor had no idea what he was up against. No longer was it poor defenseless Justin... he now had someone to make certain he became the champion he was meant to become. And nothing would stop him from seeing that Justin realized that dream. "That's precisely what I'm planning, Theodore. And with your help – we are going to make it happen."  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	20. Chapter 20

_*****Two Days Later*****_  
  
  
  
"Would you mind repeating that?" Craig Taylor snarled into the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Coach Thompson flinched in response, belatedly pulling back the phone following the ear piercing shout. "I apologize, Sir. There was nothing I could do. Justin has hired Brian Kinney to be his trainer. I think we both know there is no way the kid would look elsewhere after securing his support."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mother fucking queers," he hissed in rage. "Yes, I am more than aware of my son's sickening hero worship of Brian Kinney over the years. I swear the boy's first sexual experience was probably masturbating to images of that unprincipled faggot. How the hell is Justin paying him? Or do I even need to ask?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't answer that. However, it was more than obvious that Brian Kinney was very protective of Justin. He barely let Justin get one word in when I tried to offer my assistance," he said, remembering how odd he had found it to be.  
  
  
  
  
  
Craig frowned thoughtfully. "Interesting they have built such a rapport in a short lived acquaintance. Makes one wonder if they had met _before_ the competition..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's irrelevant now. I'm quite certain neither of them would ever admit to previous knowledge... and it would be hard to prove it now. Justin was going to make the Olympic team whether he won the gold or not; that being the case they wouldn't bother investigating it. All it would do is generate sympathy for the gay community when Kinney attests their innocence and that Justin is being attacked due to his sexual preference. Not what you want when the Olympics is going to be held in the United States," the coach told him, shrewdly knowing this should be enough to shut Craig down.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, I do nothing. Just let the little prick skate away to his dream. Emulate himself as some sort of idol to the world, flaunting his depraved lifestyle as he continues to carry my family name," Craig all but yelled into the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
The coach rolled his eyes, as he shook his head in disbelief that Craig Taylor continued to express such hatred toward his son – his only son. "I'd say you are forced to leave it in the hands of fate. There is no way Justin will ever accept another coach now that he has Brian guiding him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That appears to be obvious. I guess our business is done, then. I will not hold this against you... I realize you did all you could. There is no reason to continue our association any further..." Craig said, in cold dismissal, ready to be rid of anyone that could not assist him in his goals.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Very well. I'm sorry to be the bearer of such bad news," he said smiling into the mouthpiece – thinking himself to be anything but that.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's a setback... that's all. I will find a way to get to Justin. He will not win his gold medal. Mark my words, Coach... he will _not_ win," Craig hissed in murderous rage, before slamming the phone down without warning, causing the coach to flinch once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Replacing the phone, the coach turned his eyes to face his guest. "I take it you understood the bulk of that conversation."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled coldly and with menace. "I did. Loud and clear. That man is the most pitiful excuse of a father I have ever seen. I thought mine was bad... but Craig Taylor reigns supreme in the 'homophobic dickhead of the year award'. He will suffer dearly for every moment of pain he has administered to Justin... and for all those he has perpetrated."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wish you luck with that. The man just seems unhinged where Justin is concerned. I worry about the kid. Craig may be foiled now, but I'm afraid he has more diabolical plans in mind... one's that he didn't trust me enough to share."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I will keep a close eye on Justin. Nothing is going to happen to him... and very soon, Craig Taylor will find himself more focused on other matters," Brian said with a smile, thinking of all the shares Ted was systematically beginning to purchase; along with the meeting Brian was due to have with some of his most influential board members. If all went as planned, Craig Taylor would soon lose control of Taylor Electronics – and would be directly underneath his thumb. Answering to one of the queers he most abhorred. Oh yes, justice was more than sweet.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If I can do anything, don't hesitate to ask. I feel horrible for my part in this..." Thompson told him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded as he came to his feet. "A man can make some bad choices all for the well being of his family. You are making the right ones now. That's all that matters."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Brian. Take care of Justin. He deserves only the best."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That he does. Thank you for coming forward. You've done the right thing... and I won't forget it," Brian told him intently. "If you hear anything from Taylor, day or night... be sure to let me know."  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's gonna do what?" Melanie exclaimed, her hand flying up to prevent the pasta from spewing out of her mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lindsay smiled. "And here I was worried about Gus' table manners."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin laughed. "Hmmm, yes... and they are not even blood related."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's true, really? Brian has agreed to train you?" Lindsay asked, her eyes giddy with excitement, as Melanie just looked on in shocked disbelief.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn. I guess he wants in Justin's pants even more than I realized to go to such extremes," Melanie muttered beneath her breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Melanie! Please. Brian could just want to help," Lindsay defended, knowing she was failing to sound convincing to either herself or Melanie.  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie choked on her tea, as she rolled her eyes at her partner, before smiling sympathetically at Justin. "Justin, there is an important lesson here for you to learn. Brian only helps Brian. If he's doing this... he has an ulterior motive. Now, I'd say it's pretty obvious what that is."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really. What might that be, Mel?" Justin demanded as he pushed his half eaten food away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He just wants to fuck you, Justin. I'm sorry if that is upsetting to you... but it's better to know now before you get even further invested. He doesn't care about you winning the gold, or even about you... it's all about getting his own rocks off," Melanie spat out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Melanie, that's quite enough. You don't know that. And, when has Brian ever had to go to such extremes to get a man into his bed?" Lindsay countered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaking her head in annoyance, Melanie snapped, "You'll never see him for who he is. I just don't get it, Linds. What will it take to convince you that he's just a user? I refuse to allow Justin to be dragged down to his level."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin glared at his friend sharply, oblivious to the door opening silently behind him. "Dragged down to his level? Do you hear yourself, Mel? Why do you hate Brian so much? What has he ever done to you? Well, let me answer this for you – he didn't simply agree to train me – he offered. And, he's not doing it to get into my pants. Why should he when he's already been there?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Laughter and applause erupted from behind, as Brian came up behind Justin and kissed him soundly on the cheek. "That's my boy."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Brian, don't you ever knock?" Melanie demanded to know as she stood up – throwing her napkin roughly down on the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And miss all this scintillating conversation..." Brian drawled, tongue-in-cheek. "I came to visit with my son... _if_ that's okay with you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course it is, Brian," Lindsay answered with a pointed glare at Melanie. "He's in his room. Go on up if you like."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian stared Melanie down for a long cold moment, before he nodded his thanks to Lindsay. Turning to Justin, he asked, "Can I give you a ride home, Justin? I'd like to talk to you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhhh sure, Brian. I think I have the rest of the day free... unless my trainer has decided I've recuperated to the point where I can now return to the skating rink," Justin smirked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll let you know later. As of right now, I think you can do a limited workout tomorrow... with me monitoring, of course."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way, Coach Kinney," Justin told him, wetting his lips deliberately, as his eyes trailed up and down Brian's body.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes heated, before he said, "Don't go anywhere, skater boy."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it," Justin returned, smiling as he watched Brian take the stairs two at a time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Melanie pushed away from the table in exasperation, scowling at Justin fiercely. "I expect that blatant behavior from Brian... but, not from you, Justin."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can't you leave it alone, Mel?" Lindsay pleaded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not when he brings it into my home!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin swallowed uncomfortably, as he stood up from the table. "Thank you for lunch. Uhhh, could you just tell Brian I'll be waiting outside. I'd like to get some air."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Justin... wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just don't want to see him hurt you," Melanie said, in what he knew was her best form of an apology.  
  
  
  
  
  
Holding up a hand, waving it off, he said, "Don't worry about it. I know you're just trying to look out for me. But, the thing is – this is all a part of growing up. If I get hurt, I'll just have to dust myself off and start over."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lindsay and Melanie smiled at each other, before hugging Justin tightly. They each kissed him on the cheek, before Lindsay said, "You could teach us all a lot. I only hope Brian knows what he has, and doesn't fuck this up."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence there, Wendy," Brian fired back, his eyebrow arching. "I guess this is just my day of hearing all sorts of revelations."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't mean anything, Brian. Justin is just very special... and he deserves to be treated so," Lindsay explained.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded in agreement. "I know exactly what Justin is... and let's make one thing perfectly clear – how he fits into my life is none of your fucking business. Now, are you ready to leave, Justin? I believe my stay at Muncherville is concluded for today."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin lowered his head as he nodded, all to hide the smirk that threatened to erupt into laughter. His thoughts running rampant, as he mused: _damn, if this isn't the most amazing man – ever_!  
  
  
  
  
  
Moments later as the 'vette was moving through traffic, Justin looked at Brian with a beaming smile on his face. He spoke without thinking about his words. "My hero. First, last and always."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed, as he pulled into his parking spot a short time later. He leaned over, kissing Justin deeply and thoroughly, before he whispered, "Keep it up, Taylor. You're going to make me human yet."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You already are, Brian. So much more than you know... but, I have faith. I'll complete the process."  
  
  
  
  
  
Stepping out of the car, Brian motioned him upstairs. "Let's go Sunshine. We have a lot to discuss... and I have some extracurricular activities in mind for later – one's that you _won't_ be performing on the ice..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really, Mr. Kinney? Who says they can't be performed on the ice? A little privacy, dimmed lights. Where's your sense of adventure? And, here I thought you were the man who said fuck 'em all. Dare anything," Justin boldly taunted him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian backed Justin into the lift, into the corner, pressing his body flush against the blond's. "You push me at every turn. Just you wait, skater boy extraordinaire... there won't be a place I haven't fucked that perfect ass of yours when I've finished."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin ran his finger up and down Brian's chest, stopping at the snap on his jeans. "How about you save the talking for later and just get started then. Doesn't that sound like an action plan, Coach?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sounds like the perfect action plan. One that I am an expert at following to a most satisfying conclusion," Brian growled as he began biting at Justin's neck. "That's enough talk for now... it's time for action – the kind in which I excel."  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled as Brian all but dragged him into the loft, hands running all over his body, lips licking and biting at his face, neck... any place Brian could reach; his thoughts of the recent days becoming more and more reaffirmed. Dreams do come true... and he didn't intend on failing to reach and live them with this man, each and every day.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

Brian's head arched back, sweat dripping off of him as he moved in and out of the most blissful place in existence; at least in his exalted opinion – deeply within Justin's ass. Fuck. His ass was too damned perfect, Brian thought. Warm, too unbelievably tight... and altogether addictive. Brian knew without a doubt, he could eat, finger, and fuck Justin's ass from dawn until dusk, and never satisfy his hunger. He grunted in succession with the gasps and panting of the gorgeous blond beneath him. One hand maintained a grasp on Justin's hip, while the other kept a firm grip on Justin's weeping cock. He began moving his hand with his timed thrusts, striving toward a completion that he knew would never satiate him. Not with Justin Taylor.  
  
  
  
He would never get enough of this boy. Never. Brian decided he was more certain of that than anything in his life – ever. This boy had unequivocally changed his life. Brian knew there was no going back... and the most shocking part to him was simple – he didn't want to go back. How Michael would mock him now, most especially if he could see into his mind... and a much more sobering thought – his heart. Fuck, if this little blond wasn't effectively worming his way into a place that Brian had thought to be closed off to anyone breaching – to the exception of his son.  
  
  
  
His actions had begun to speak much louder than words. He was both taking on Justin's training, but the destruction of his enemies as well. The latter being at a great personal expense to himself. Brian didn't care about the money. In any endeavor, he would spend any amount necessary to achieve his desired goals. Never had he been so committed as he was in the takeover of Taylor Electronics. Craig Taylor would soon come to regret the harsh treatment he had inflicted on his son... and in the end, he would beg for mercy. At this moment in time, Brian didn't foresee having any to give.  
  
  
  
Justin clutched at the sheets beneath him, thrilling at the feel of Brian pounding into him; deciding the phrase 'fucked into the mattress' took on an entirely new meaning when being administered by Brian Kinney. Gasping as Brian quickened the jerking motions on his leaking cock, as he continued to ram him with merciless fervor, Justin panted, "B-Brian, I can't last much longer. G-gonna come."  
  
  
  
Brian lowered his head, taking stinging nips of the skin his teeth could reach, before he answered in a low, velvety growl, "Then, come for me, Justin. Don't fight it. Let it all out... for me."  
  
  
  
Justin moaned as his hips began to work as pistons against Brian's frenzied thrusting, along with the jerking motions on his cock; the frantic movements making the brunet hiss in pleasure, as their combined thrusts pulled Brian even deeper into the tight warmth that had become a glove to Brian's insatiable cock. His grip tightening on the sheets beneath him, Justin bit his lip not to shout, moan or somehow enunciate the feelings of love he held for this incredible, and all too unique man. What had begun as hero worship for his well deserving idol had grown into love; a love that he wanted to shout in pride and acknowledgment from the rooftops, yet he feared that wasn't what Brian wanted. He would keep his feelings to himself as long as he could manage, in the hopes that the day would come that Brian would not only welcome the declaration, but return it as well.  
  
  
  
Moments later, Brian's head lurched forward, his forehead against Justin's back, tongue licking... teeth biting, as his release spurted forward into the condom, shooting out in such massive waves of pleasure he was amazed that the receptacle could hold it without overflow. He gave Justin's cock two more urgent tugs, before feeling the milky substance flooding his hand. Carefully sliding out of Justin, he made a point of licking his fingers clean, waiting until Justin turned his head to watch him full on, knowing what a thrill it gave the blond; one that was fully returned within him. His eyes attached like magnets to Justin's as he continued to enjoy the essence of his lover, Brian quirked a brow, before saying, "You could give the Colonel a run for his money, Taylor. Only problem with that... that I can see is that I'd have to share your delicious flavor with the world. So, let's depart from that thought, and just leave it as I know how 'finger licking good' you are, skater boy."  
  
  
  
"Well, perhaps all the customers wouldn't be as enthralled with the taste..." Justin smirked, as he flopped on his back, watching as Brian artfully removed the filled condom and placed it into the nearby trash. He frowned slightly when Brian tossed him his jeans, and immediately began slipping into his own pants. "Uh, is this where you hustle me out the door for your next assignation?"  
  
  
  
"No, Justin. There is no assignation as you so eloquently phrase it. I told you before we left the 'munchers' we had things to discuss. Now is the time... and talking to you seriously won't be accomplished with you spread out naked on my bed. There's only so much temptation I can take – and I don't intend to succumb to your obvious charms until this has been resolved," Brian told him, as he stepped down to the kitchen, opening the fridge to remove two bottles of water. He returned a moment later, tossing one to Justin as he sat down at the foot of the bed, watching as Justin placed the bottle on the bedside table before he slid into his tight jeans. Shaking his head in wonder, as he continued to ogle the ass he had become well acquainted with, he whispered in a gravelly voice, "Damn, it's a shame to cover that ass."  
  
  
  
Justin took a seat on the bed, opening the water to take a generous swallow, looking at Brian under lowered eyelids. "You know, I don't have to keep it covered, Mr. Kinney."  
  
  
  
"Yes, you do. Don't even try to tempt me again, little twat," Brian growled, the dancing lights in his eyes belying the slight harshness in his tone. "Now, you stay over on that side... and I'll stay down here. After we're finished, I would be more than happy to fuck you again – if you're still in the mood."  
  
  
  
"Not be in the mood in the presence of the Great God  Kinney? Wow, this must be serious," Justin murmured jokingly, finding his smile quickly fading seeing the tense lines on Brian's face, instantly realizing this was very bad. "What is it, Brian? I'm beginning to get worried now."  
  
  
  
"It's very serious, Justin... and something you need to know about; along with know what steps I have taken to handle it. I am hoping you won't ask me to cease my involvement in this. But... if you insist I would reluctantly do so," Brian said through gritted teeth, knowing if Justin asked him to stop his campaign to overtake his father's company he would comply, grudgingly so... but, he would acquiesce.  
  
  
  
"Just tell me, Brian..." Justin implored, finding the unknown usually to be far worse than the reality.  
  
  
  
"It's about your food poisoning incident at the Nationals. I know who wrote the check... and who intended to continue the sabotage once you reached the Olympic games..." Brian told him, softly... almost bleakly.  
  
  
  
Justin's eyes widened, surprised by the unexpected words, his eyes flaring in renewed anger at the remembered pain and horrific suffering; one that could have so easily cost him realizing his dream. "Who?" Justin clipped out in a cold, commanding voice.  
  
  
  
"It was your father. He paid your coach to slip it into your water... the rest we know. Furthermore, that is why he suddenly decided to back your training again – so the act could be completed. Obviously, he had assumed the job would be done right the first time, that was why he told you he was no longer funding your training. If you failed – the need was no longer present," Brian answered, watching the color draining from Justin's face.  
  
  
  
"My father? But, he wouldn't do that. I know he hates me. Yet, I can't believe he'd do something so cruel. Regardless of the bad blood between us, he's still my father. I just can't believe this. There has to be a mistake, Brian..." Justin stammered, his lip slightly quivering, unbeknownst to him striking a blow straight into Brian's heart.  
  
  
  
Brian swallowed deeply, his eyes flickering briefly closed, his thoughts very clear. This was why he hated emotions. He didn't like feeling this way... and bottom line, he hated seeing the denial that would soon be transformed into devastation registering on Justin's beautiful, and all too expressive face. He slid around to the side of the bed, sitting down next to Justin. Reaching out, he grasped his hand, squeezing it tightly. Swallowing the lump that was in his own throat, wondering if he could hold back his own tumultuous emotions if Justin broke down; which in this moment looked to be the case once realization dawned, he took a deep breath before continuing on. "Justin, I wouldn't come to you with this if I wasn't convinced. Your father is twisted and evil... and seemingly obsessed with seeing you fail."  
  
  
  
Justin lifted his eyes to meet Brian's, seeing the painful truth inside of them; knowing without a doubt that Brian would never hurt him like this if he wasn't sure. Nodding as acceptance slowly slipped in, tears fell from his eyes, as he asked, "How do you know?"  
  
  
  
"Your former coach confessed everything. Apparently, he was intimidated enough at the diner to come forward and do the right thing. It seems like Coach Thompson was going through his own personal tragedies at home, and your father took advantage of that desperation. I don't believe for a moment that he ever wanted to do this... nor does he wish you harm. In fact, he felt quite remorseful."  
  
  
  
"Too bad his compassion, and his need to do the 'right thing' didn't come before he poisoned me," Justin snapped out bitterly.  
  
  
  
Brian nodded in understanding. "I agree completely, Justin. What your ex-coach did was wrong... but he had his reasons; and thankfully he came forward with the truth. If he hadn't of done that we would still be walking in the dark."  
  
  
  
"Yes, you're right. Well, that doesn't really solve my problem, does it? My father will just find another way to get to me." Justin shook his head sadly, hating how he'd thought he was past letting his father hurt him; quickly realizing this had only re-opened that old wound once again. Wiping the tears from his face, hating that Brian was seeing him like this, his voice cracked as he whispered, "After all this time, I can't believe how much that man's hatred can still affect me."  
  
  
  
Brian pulled Justin's head against his chest, hating the quivering he felt in Justin, knowing he was crying in his renewed discovery of his father's treachery and ultimate betrayal. His heart ached and his eyes blazed with hatred for the destruction Craig Taylor had evoked on this sensitive and incredible boy. One hand cradled Justin to his chest, as the other softly stroked the top of Justin's head. Softly he whispered, "Just let it all out, Justin. Heal and then we can continue in my plan to bring your father down."  
  
  
  
Justin's sobs intensified for long moments, oblivious to how they were affecting the older man. Finally, he looked up at Brian with reddened eyes, Brian's words at last penetrating his thoughts. "Plan? What are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
"When I discovered this, I set a plan into motion to destroy your father. I have my accountant/business manager buying up all available stock in Taylor Electronics. I also had a meeting with a few stockholders that carry a large amount of stock. Two of the three have already sold out to me. As it is now, once I combine the shares I own 43 percent of the company. One man is holding out, he has some loyalty to your father. I am working on that angle diligently. If I gain his shares I will own 51 percent. Do you get what I'm saying, Justin?" Brian asked, rolling his lips under as he watched Justin's reactions closely.  
  
  
  
Justin shook his head in amazement, his heart jumping for a multitude of reasons. First, there had been shock and pain at his renewed discovery of his father's act of evil towards him, then the unexpected care and nurturing Brian was providing... now, to find out just how far Brian had went to not only protect him, but avenge him as well. If not for the painful realization of his father's treachery, this would be the single best day of his life. Brian continued to prove, more and more – at least with him, that he did indeed give a shit. Slowly, Justin smiled as he once again forced himself to resist the compulsion to profess his undying love to Brian. Each grand gesture Brian made gave Justin hope for the future.  
  
  
  
Brian frowned as he looked down at Justin. "What's with the goofy smile?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing, Mr. I don't give a fuck Kinney," Justin chuckled, as he wiped the tears away from his face, deciding he was not going to shed another tear for that man. "Admit it, Brian. You fucking care. I don't know how much this has cost you. I only know I'll be indebted to you for life. What I don't get is how you managed this so quickly."  
  
  
  
"If stock is available it doesn't take much time. Maneuvering the larger stockholders has been the hardest part. And the reason for the ease has been for one simple reason... Taylor Electronics isn't doing very well financially. He branched out too soon, and isn't receiving the revenue to carry it. That being the case, he's had to make more stock available just to save his ass, foolishly believing a large amount wouldn't fall into the same hands. A gross miscalculation on his part." Brian laughed. "Gaining the stock of the man that holds eight percent would bring your father to his knees. As it is, knowing that I hold 43 percent of his company would probably do the same."  
  
  
  
Justin laughed, as he continued to shake his head incredulously. "Yes, I'd love to see his reaction when discovering Brian Kinney, an active member of the gay population now owns a large percentage of his company."  
  
  
  
"Well, you can. I have scheduled a meeting with him at two p.m. tomorrow. You are more than welcome to join me..." Brian drawled, thrilling to the knowledge that Justin wasn't going to ask him to stop his campaign.  
  
  
  
"That sounds like an appointment I wouldn't want to miss," Justin answered. "Uhmmm, but who is this stockholder that is holding out? If the business is floundering I don't understand his hesitation."  
  
  
  
"He's a pretentious asshole that I wouldn't normally give the time of day. An obvious homophobic prick, much like your father. I'd say they are undoubtedly good friends. Name is Chris Hobbs, Sr. I wouldn't be surprised if he had already warned your father of my attempts to buy him out, but with the 43 percent I already own - I'm not overly concerned about that," Brian answered, his eyes narrowing at the smug look of awareness that fell upon Justin's face.  
  
  
  
"Well, isn't that interesting? I might be able to help in that, my sexy corporate raider," Justin told him with a mischievous smile.  
  
  
  
"Is that a fact, little skater boy. By all means... do tell me more."  
  
  
  
Justin leaned forward kissing Brian briefly on the lips, before proceeding to tell his story. "Well, Mr. Raider, I happen to have my own form of inside information regarding the son of your stockholder. And I think you just might find this to be of the greatest of interest. Should I continue... or, are you content with your 43 percent?"  
  
  
  
"Cocky little shit," Brian growled in approval. "Tell me what I need to know, twat... or I will fuck you so hard you won't be able to skate tomorrow, or attend the meeting."  
  
  
  
"Promises, promises..." Justin giggled, unaware of the glow that was upon his face. Justin smiled brightly, finding his previous despair now morphing into elation. He fully accepted he was head over heels in love with Brian Kinney... and he wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Brian was rapidly reaching the same state with him. He now knew one thing without reservation – once that goal was reached, all other's would pale in comparison.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  



	22. Chapter 22

"Mr. Hobbs, I'm so pleased you could join me," Brian purred, as he sat across from him in the small coffee shop. He looked around, before saying in a condescending tone, "Charming little place."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your ominous message left me little choice, Mr. Kinney. And, yes I do imagine the ambiance here is not to your personal preference," Chris Hobbs, Sr. said with a sneer.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's quite true, Mr. Hobbs... although, I'm quite adept at making _any_ environment adaptable to my special needs..." Brian answered, leveling his companion with a cold, unflinching stare. "Now, regarding our business... I'm glad you understand your position."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your threats, you mean?" Hobbs snapped. "It's hard to ignore when you tell me that my family will be rocked in scandal if I did not agree to meet with you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian arched a brow, smiling benignly. "Again, it's good that you understand your limited options. Did you bring the contract?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I brought it," was the terse reply. "Doesn't really matter, though. I am not going to sell my shares to you. And be advised that I have told Craig about your secret little takeover. I don't think you'll find him to be very cooperative."  
  
  
  
  
  
"His cooperation isn't really a pressing concern to me. The end result is all that matters. As it stands now, I hold 43 percent of the company. I can create a great many waves... should I desire to do so," Brian said coldly and emphatically.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris Hobbs, Sr. swallowed slowly. "43 percent? How did you acquire so much so quickly, and without Craig being the wiser? Precisely what are your intentions, Mr. Kinney?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"My intentions are my business... and mine alone," Brian snapped in irritation. "I have some very resourceful and discreet employees on my staff. If I want something to happen – I make it happen!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, you'll just have to be content with your 43 percent. You won't be getting mine, not now... or ever," Hobbs sneered in response, preparing to stand and walk out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian narrowed his eyes that were carved in ice, before he clipped out, "Sit down. We're not finished here." Watching as the much older man did as he was told, Brian continued, "Now, back to the scandal that I am more than prepared to amass against your family..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What scandal?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you don't sell me your shares – right here and now – I will make it well known how your son likes to bat for both teams..." Brian drawled, in a hushed whisper.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's a damned lie, Kinney! My son is no queer. You do your worse, and I will sue you for slander..." Hobbs, Sr. threatened, his face flushed in anger.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed. "You ask him what happened in the equipment room with another student back at St. James."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What does it matter? Even if it did happen, which I don't believe it did – that was years ago," he hissed angrily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think it would matter a great deal to the pretentious, homophobic people that run in your circles. But okay then. I'm fine with my 43 percent. We'll just have to see how your friends respond," Brian said smoothly, as he finished off his latte, and prepared to make his departure.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just as Brian was standing, and readjusting his tie and jacket, Hobbs spoke out to stop him. "Kinney, wait. You win... I'll sell you the shares."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good man," Brian smirked as he sat back down, brandishing his checkbook. "Don't be too dismayed, Mr. Hobbs. Craig Taylor is a self centered asshole that doesn't give a damn about anyone. He would sell you out in a heartbeat. Look on the bright side – you will be all the wealthier with the bonus I am paying you over market value. Now, sign the papers. I don't want to be in your company any longer than you wish to be in mine."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Very well," Hobbs snarled. "I wouldn't get too cocky, Mr. Kinney. I think you'll find you've made an enemy in Craig Taylor. He will never forget this."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed coldly as he watched all the signatures being administered in the appropriate places. He picked up the document, making certain nothing was missed, before he nodded his approval. "On the contrary. Craig Taylor has made the enemy... and I will never relent. The difference between me and him is very simple – I have more drive and more assets to support my cause. It is finished... as is he. Feel free to tell him that, if you are so brave to reveal to him what you've just made happen."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hobbs stood up, looking down at Brian in fury. "You'll pay for this, Kinney. I don't know how or where... but mark my words, Craig will find what you care about most and take that away from you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's already attempted to do that... and he has failed. Now, he will no longer have the ability to threaten what belongs to me – again," Brian spoke in what was a vow, shocked in his own mind what he had just verbally revealed. Possessive and distributing caring emotions towards Justin. When Hobbs departed the coffee shop, Brian shook his head in disbelief at what this all meant; unable to deny any longer what he knew to be true.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The little shit had done it. Irrevocably so. He, Brian Kinney was in love with Justin Taylor. The improbable had happened. Admitting to the little fucker was another thing entirely. He was now fucked in ways he had never imagined... but for some unknown reason he didn't really mind. Seeing Justin's smile in his mind, he decided – no, he didn't mind – not at all.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Justin spiraled on the ice, making intricate patterns back and forth, trying to maintain his attention to practice; yet knowing his focus was not complete. Brian wasn't here yet. He was meeting with Chris Hobbs' father, and that was all Justin could think about. He had wanted to go with Brian, but he hadn't allowed it. Brian had told him, "Be a good little skater boy and go practice. I will meet you there." So, here he was now, practicing... but with his mind on Brian's meeting – and his imminent arrival. He shrugged his shoulders, forcing himself to stay on task, as he skated in circles on the ice, alternating from one leg to the next equally.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, he almost lost his balance when he heard a familiar and disapproving voice shouting from across the ice. "I'm not training you for the fucking Ice Capades, Taylor. This is for the Olympics. Pull in your damned focus – now!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smiled in the immediate knowledge that his hero, trainer and lover was not only present, but determined to be heard. If he had thought his previous coach's training program had been rigorous, he had the feeling he hadn't seen anything yet. Justin swallowed deeply, at once realizing he hadn't considered how having Brian training him would affect him. He found himself to be a quick bundle of nerves just knowing that Brian not only was here, but was judging him in a coaching capacity. If that wasn't something to ground him, Justin didn't know what was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the next instant, Justin picked up his pace, skating as if his life depended on it, knowing with the Olympics a mere six months away it undoubtedly did just that. He forced himself to tune out everything other than the music and the ice, not only knowing, but feeling Brian's eyes fiercely upon him. He skated out into the middle of the ice, practicing his spirals; celebrating the fact he maintained a perfect balance and arch. His eyes wavered momentarily to see Brian standing at the edge of the ice watching him intently. Forcing his gaze away, Justin vaulted forward to build up his speed and momentum in preparation of showcasing the various jumps that needed to be perfected.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian shouted from the side, "When you're at full speed, I want to see all your doubles and triples. And hear me... I said double and triples – not quads!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin smirked, forcing himself not to shout out a 'Yes, Sir... Mr. Kinney', but he managed to refrain from the temptation to do so. Grimacing, as he moved into full speed, Justin thought, Thank God we have that meeting to go to this afternoon... and Brian was late for practice. Moving into his rhythm, he slid effortlessly into his jumps, immediately realizing Brian was going to be quite the drill sergeant... and finding nothing could please him more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian smiled as he watched Justin. The boy was incredible, he thought. If anyone was ever one with the ice, it was his little skater boy. It didn't even alarm him that he thought of Justin in those terms any longer. He just accepted it as one of those things that simply was. Brian called out to him. "Alright, skater boy, that's enough."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin skated over, smiling brightly at him, beaming as he saw the pleasure in Brian's eyes. That was one thing he had learnt about Brian Kinney. What passed through his often mocking lips, was not always indicative of what was actually present in his mind. Deliberately wetting his lips, just to see Brian's eyes flare in response, Justin smirked when he received the desired affect. "See something you liked out there, Coach?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Impertinent little twat," Brian rallied back. "You looked good and you know it. But what the fuck was that bullshit when I arrived? It was stiff and theatrical."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"My focus was just off, you know... with all that's going on," Justin told him truthfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian nodded. "I figured as much. Well, maybe this will put your mind at ease..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin opened up the folded documents that Brian extended, his eyes widening in incredulous disbelief at what he was reading. "Oh my God! Brian, you actually did it. You own controlling interest of Taylor Electronics."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That I do. You are now looking at the primary stock holder in possession of 51 percent of the company," Brian smirked, with an evil light in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"My father will be livid," Justin said in excitement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian glanced at his watch. "Speaking of... you need to grab a quick shower and change if you are coming with me to this meeting. We need to pick up Emmett on the way. Your old man is going to love him."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Emmett? Wait a minute. I met him, right? Campy and oh so colorful," Justin said, wondering exactly what Brian was up to now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed. "The one and the same. I think the offices could use a new touch of style... don't you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin looked at Brian, shaking his head in wonder at how far he was going to put Craig Taylor in his place. Every unexpected action causing Brian to burrow deeper into his heart; knowing unequivocally Brian was such a part of him now he would never be able to go back to a time that didn't have him featuring prominently in his life. And no matter what happened in the future he knew he didn't want to go back. Not for anything.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
"Mr. Taylor will see you gentlemen now," the secretary crisply announced.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course he will." Brian smirked as he gestured Justin ahead of him into the office, his eyes briefly flickering around wondering where Emmett had gotten off to. He surmised he was checking out the restrooms... or preening in them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Craig looked up, stone faced and flushed as Justin preceded Brian into the office. Not standing, Craig rasped out, "Mr. Kinney, I presume... and Justin."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello, Dad. You don't mind if I have a seat, do you?" Justin asked, not waiting for an answer as he took a seat across from his desk.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scowling, Craig answered, "Not at all, Justin. Do make yourself comfortable... and you as well, Mr. Kinney."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh please, call me Brian. After all, we're going to be seeing a great deal of each other in the future, aren't we?" Brian queried, looking at the older man coldly, knowing that he held all the cards.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It appears so," Craig Taylor clipped out. "I want you to know that I have my attorney looking into this, Kinney. I will find a loophole, a mistake you've made in your acquisition. And then, I will have it overturned, and you out on your ass."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed coldly. "I don't think so, Craig. I now own 51 percent of this company, and big changes are going to be made, effectively immediately." Brian's eyes sharpened in pleasure at the shock on Craig's face. "Oh? Haven't you spoken with your good friend, Mr. Hobbs? Just this morning he elected to sell me his shares."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know how you managed this... but I will get to the bottom of it. Coercion, plain and simple, is all it could be. I will prove it. Not only will I get my shares back, I will sue you. I swear I will!" Craig snarled, the red in his face spreading down to where his collar met his neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh come off of it, Dad. You can't do a damn thing. This is all legal, and common takeover practice. Most particularly when a company is ran by a man that isn't paying attention to business," Justin snapped, unwilling to allow his father to threaten Brian.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you implying, Justin? I am here virtually day and night making a success of this company. Why don't you take your faggot ass back down to Liberty Avenue... and stay out of my world – the real man's world," he sneered, as he looked down at Justin in contempt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes flared with anger and an unrelenting hatred for the man seated across from him. "Watch it, Taylor. I don't give a damn about the money. I could run this company into the ground, leaving you with nothing. Push me too hard, and that's precisely what I will do."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're bluffing, Kinney. You didn't spend that much money just to see it dwindle away," Craig protested, eyeing Brian warily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian laughed as he shook his head in derision. "You have no fucking clue. I don't give a damn about your company... nor you. I did this to avenge Justin for the crimes you have perpetrated against him; ones you continue to seek to inflict on him."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Craig snorted in disgust. "He doesn't deserve fame and fortune. He's a disgusting little queer that doesn't deserve to exist in my world. Someday he will run across someone that will take care of him, once and for all."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Justin gasped, turning his head away, fighting back the tears that he felt pricking right behind his eyelids. He glanced at Brian briefly, his primary concern now that his fierce champion wouldn't react in a way that would have him playing right into his father's hands – cuffed and hauled directly off to jail. Seeing Brian's eyes narrowing on his un-shed tears, Justin abruptly stood to grasp Brian's arm, seeing he was on the verge of striking out against his father. "Brian, don't do it. That's what he wants. Please, for me... don't do it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian forced a smile down at Justin, as he returned to his seat. Patting Justin on the shoulder, he nodded in agreement, acknowledging his control was reasonably back in place. "You're right, Justin. This man isn't worth it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Craig shook his head in disgust, looking from one to the other. He was about to insult the both of them, when his office burst open with Emmett strolling quickly inside, flailing his arms around wildly. Craig rolled his eyes, shouting out in annoyance, "Who or what the fuck are you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Emmett grinned, before he extended his hand forward, pretending to be affronted when the gesture wasn't received. "I am Emmett Honeycutt. I have been hired to redecorate these offices... and let me tell you a secret, darling... you are in such dire need for a complete makeover."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Craig's eyes bulged in his head, as Justin and Brian looked at each other unable to contain their laughter. "Kinney, I'd advise you to take your passel of queers and get the fuck out of my office – now! I don't know what your game is, but I assure you of this – my attorneys will find a way to unravel this mess."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian stood up, moving towards the desk. He leaned up against it, piercing Craig Taylor with cold, expressionless eyes. "Game? This is not a game, Taylor. You fucked up when you tried to poison your son. You are no longer simply dealing with him... you have me to contend with now. And trust me... I am not an enemy you wish to have."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How touching, really. I guess the press have you pegged all wrong. I thought you were a heartless bastard that didn't carry emotional baggage... and had some good business sense. But I see you are just another pathetic faggot that only thinks with his dick. This will be fun to watch, actually. When you have your fill of him, and we both know you will; you will toss him aside and be begging me to buy you out," Craig declared, foolishly believing in his own delusions.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian shook his head as he looked down at Justin's father in pity. "There was a time when that could have been true. But not any longer. It's a pity you can't see all the love Justin has inside of him. He would have forgiven you in an instant if you would have just reached out to him and extended him some compassion and love. But you lose because of that. Not only do you lose the company that I would have returned to you if he had requested, but you lose the most important thing of all."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Emmett held a hand to his chest in disbelief where this conversation was heading. His eyes widened, and a gasp escaped; any words he thought to whisper frozen in his mouth when greeted by Brian's silencing glare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In cold disinterest, Craig asked, "And what might that be?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not only have you lost any self respect you may have once possessed – you've lost your son as well. That is something you will have to live with forever."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Craig looked at them incredulously, before he mockingly said, "What a pathetic couple of queers. You fucking love him. The two of you disgust me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian looked at Justin, warmth clearly displayed in his eyes. He nodded slowly. "You're right about one thing, Taylor. I am in love with your son. That being said, heed my words. I will do anything to protect him. Anything! I think that has already been established." Turning his eyes from Justin's completely dazed expression, he looked at Craig with chips of ice in his gaze. "Don't push me any further, Taylor. If you do... you will see just how far I will go to protect the ones I love."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  



	23. Chapter 23

Emmett sat in the 'vette next to Brian, looking like the proverbial cat that swallowed the canary. "Well, well - wasn't _that_ interesting?"  
  
  
  
Brian pulled in front of Emmett's apartment, giving his passenger a brief and bored glance as he parked the car. Shuttering his eyes, Brian replied blandly, "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about twinkle toes."  
  
  
  
"I was there, Brian. Remember? I heard what you told Justin's father. I watched with my own eyes your every gesture and expression. Brian Kinney has actually fallen in love. I can't wait to tell Michael," Emmett cooed, clapping his hands in delight.  
  
  
  
"I realize you are not a businessman, and know very little about the complexities of closing  a deal. I made a point loud and clear. Now, Craig Taylor knows he's outmatched. That little saga is now complete."  
  
  
  
Emmett opened the door, looking at Brian with a knowing smirk, before cackling, "It's not going to fly, Brian. Your expression said it all. You love the kid. I'm just happy I could see history in the making."  
  
  
  
"You know nothing... and if you know what's good for you – you will keep your mouth shut. Most especially around Michael. I don't need this bullshit now while I'm training Justin," Brian clipped out angrily.  
  
  
  
"That's another point. Since when are you a coach? Just face it, Brian. You love Justin... and soon it will be visible to the entire world." Emmett laughed excitedly.  
  
  
  
Brian took in a deep breath, determined not to let pansy eyed Emmett rattle him. "Anything that is happening between me and Justin is exactly that – between me and him. It's nobody's business but our own. Stay out of this – or I will have your balls. And, trust me, Emmett – it won't be in a life affirming way. Now, get the fuck out of my car."  
  
  
  
"Poor Brian. You do have it bad," Emmett chuckled as he stepped out of the car, knowing he was soon to be tossed out. His laughter continued in waves, as he watched Brian speed off down Liberty Avenue as if he were in flight. However, Brian wasn't really running. That was the beauty of it. He had glimpsed so much in those short moments in Craig Taylor's office today. Brian Kinney was head over heels in love. To the point where he would do anything to both protect and make Justin blissfully happy. Laughing contentedly, Emmett mused – the Stud of Liberty Avenue was good and truly hooked. And, the best part being – Brian seemed to be running towards it with open arms.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
"So, we were in my dad's office, Brian had him sweating and nervous. My dad, Daph – nervous! It was amazing. Then, he told him that he was in love with me. Oh my God, my heart stopped totally. I don't know if it was a grandstand play just to further put my dad in his place, or if it could be more. But, damn... that man is so incredible," Justin went on animatedly, sitting across from a wide eyed Daphne.  
  
  
  
"Well, go on. What happened when you left? Did you talk it out?" she asked him, staring at him with a rapt expression. "I still can't believe that prick had you poisoned."  
  
  
  
"I bailed and headed home. Yes, my dad is a complete asshole."  
  
  
  
Daphne's jaw dropped, as she looked at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me, Justin? This is the moment you've been dreaming for longer than I can remember. You love him. You've always loved him, it all started when you was worshipping him from afar. How could you just leave?"  
  
  
  
"I panicked. What if he said it all just to put my dad in his place? I was afraid if I poured out my heart to him, and it wasn't real we'd both end up uncomfortable... and I'd be left with a broken heart," Justin admitted.  
  
  
  
"I get that you're scared, Justin. But... sometimes you have to take a chance. And bottom line, isn't Brian worth taking a chance over – or do you just want to let him slip away after the Olympics?" Daphne asked, eyeing him shrewdly.  
  
  
  
Justin sighed deeply. "Of course he's worth it. That man is worth everything. God Daph, I love that man so fucking much."  
  
  
  
"I know you do. I think it's time you took a chance on love. Tell him how you feel, Justin. You might be surprised how he responds."  
  
  
  
"It's just the timing of it all. We are heading into the homestretch of my training. I need to stay focused on that," Justin said, trying to stall himself from having that inevitable and much needed talk with Brian.  
  
  
  
"Your training will be fine. How could it not when you have Brian training you? And be realistic, Justin. You won't be able to focus fully until you have this matter completely laid to rest," she continued on doggedly.  
  
  
  
Justin laughed lightly. "You see too much, Daph. I know you're right. I will think about it..."  
  
  
  
"Think quickly. This doesn't need to linger on for long. All it will do is distract you. You don't need that right now. Do you have plans with Brian tonight?"  
  
  
  
Shaking his head, Justin answered, "No, we hadn't made any. Maybe Brian's seen me so much recently he needed a night away from me."  
  
  
  
"For some reason I doubt that," Daphne scoffed.  
  
  
  
Justin opened his mouth to respond when his cell began to ring. Pulling it out of his pants, he smiled when he looked at the identity of the caller. "It's Brian," Justin said, with a beaming smile.  
  
  
  
"Uh huh. Better answer it, then," she said, smiling back at him.  
  
  
  
Justin flipped the phone open to answer, greeting Brian immediately, with words he knew to undoubtedly generate a comeback. "What's up, Mr. Trainer?"  
  
  
  
"Hmmm, one thing comes to mind, Sunshine. And I think you need to get your hot little ass over here to handle the situation," Brian growled huskily.  
  
  
  
"You don't say. Is this part of the training process, Sir? By all means, do tell me more," he whispered in a hushed voice, almost laughing as Daphne blushed from the obvious context of their conversation, before huffing that she was off with things to do.  
  
  
  
Brian's breath hitched, deliberately leaving Justin to guess at what he was doing. However, not for long. "There is training... and then there is training. Earlier we had one form... now, I'm on to another – one in which I plan to make certain you excel in equally as well."  
  
  
  
"I see. Well, this does sound tempting... but as it is I have so many things I should be doing. I'm not sure I have the time to tear myself away," Justin teased, knowing he would awaken the beast in Brian – finding himself to be moving towards that eventuality with the greatest of anticipation.  
  
  
  
"Little fucker," Brian rasped. "Let me give you a visual. Right now I am laying on my big wide bed, completely naked... stroking my cock, waiting for you to take care of it. Come to me now, Justin. Don't stop to do anything else. Everything you need is right _here._ "  
  
  
  
Justin groaned, before Brian's words totally hit him. O _h yes, Mr. Kinney. You are more than correct. Everything I need is right there._ Forgetting all about a now disappeared Daphne, Justin pocketed his keys before heading out of the apartment. He hoped he could manage the small walk to Brian's loft without his pants fully tenting out to give himself away to everyone that passed. "Well then, it's a good thing I'm on the way. I would so hate for you to lay there indefinitely – forced to find pleasure by your own hand."  
  
  
  
Brian laughed throatily, the effect reaching into Justin's gut, veering directly down to his cock. "Don't you worry about that, little boy. I want that tempting mouth of yours on me first... and then, I will become reacquainted with that tight blond boy ass."  
  
  
  
"Good thing you gave me the security code, isn't it?" Justin answered in a low husky voice.  
  
  
  
"That it is. I'm always thinking about the big picture... surely you knew that," Brian told him mockingly, his cock hardening and balls tightening in the knowledge that Justin would be here soon – and more importantly all his once again. Exactly as he should be, and how Brian intended on him remaining to be. "Hurry, Justin. I need you. Now!"  
  
  
  
"Almost there, Mr. Hard and Impatient," Justin chuckled in a raspy gasp as he punched the buttons on the lift, anxious to arrive at his most desired destination. "Goodbye for now. Don't finish without me."  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't think of it," Brian purred, his hands itching to get a firm grasp on the blond. Hands not being alone in that.  
  
  
  
Justin slid the loft door open, closing it and locking it behind him, thinking a short walk had never seemed so endless in his entire life. He began to shed the clothes from his body moving quickly to the elevated platform that held the bed, and more importantly the man he loved with all his heart. He paused only to toe off his shoes, before sliding out of his jeans and peeling off his socks. He reached the bed in record time, only wearing a pair of black boxer briefs, his breath immediately catching in his throat at the mixture of yearning and depth of emotion in Brian's eyes.  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes flickered up and down Justin, intently taking in all of the beauty before him. He licked his lips slowly, as he continued to rub his cock, his other hand pointing towards the only covering that held Justin from his hungry eyes. "You don't need those. Take them off... and come here," Brian growled.  
  
  
  
"Your wish is my command, Mr. Kinney," Justin purred, as he slid his fingers inside the waistband, slowly lowering them until they were pooling at his feet.  
  
  
  
Eyes flaring at Justin's slow striptease - thankful that it had only been one item of clothing, Brian's voice lowered to a guttural pitch that was meant to not only arouse, but provoke the recipient to get on with the event in the quickest amount of time. "Get over here and kiss me, Taylor. Show me just how good that teasing mouth can be."  
  
  
  
Justin smiled, his eyes playful and burning. He placed a knee on the bed, his eyes locked on Brian's before he lowered his mouth to lick a stripe up the inside of Brian's inner thigh. Just when his mouth was close to reaching all the treasures that were thrusting forward awaiting his attentions, Justin switched direction – running his tongue down the inside of his other thigh. Justin chuckled hearing the harsh expletives that fell easily from Brian's lips as the result of his erotic torture. Justin returned upwards, his lips glistening, eyes heavy with want as he provocatively whispered, "Something you need, Brian?"  
  
  
  
"Yes," Brian snarled, in a short utterance that was nothing less than primal. "I need your mouth on my dick – now."  
  
  
  
Justin moaned as his eyes honed in on the droplets trickling out of the slit on Brian's dick. Unable to resist, he swiped at it with his tongue, his hunger growing to ravenous proportions at the brief taste afforded him. Stabbing his tongue into the slit that was beckoning him, Justin smiled as Brian's back arched upwards, telling him in no uncertain terms – this wasn't going to last long at all. That he could be the one to make Brian at such a loss of control – render him into this weakened state affected Justin in a multitude of ways. Primarily, it made his heart burst with feeling, and secondly it made his own erection swell and ache for sweet release. A release that Justin knew for certain could never be satisfied as fully with another as it was with Brian.  
  
  
  
Stabbing at the slit, over and over, Justin moaned his desire into the heat of Brian's thighs. "Mmmm, so good. You always taste so good," Justin rasped in hungry need before his cheeks hollowed, his lips opened more fully to take Brian's thrusting length deeply into his mouth. Justin found a quick groove and rhythm, as his mouth was possessed by Brian in quick order. Justin couldn't get enough of Brian. Swallowing him deeply enough an impossibility. The more he had, only provoked him into wanting more. He hoped he would never know what it was like to go without him – without _this_. Justin quickly realized he had been correct in his assumption that this wouldn't last long when Brian's hips began to jerk and piston into the depths of Justin's mouth.  
  
  
  
"Love – fucking – you. Ahhhh yes, the heat of your mouth... the tightness of your hot little ass. I'll never have enough..." Brian gasped, as his head thrashed around in the midst of a mindless pleasure, uncaring how much he was exposing of himself in his continued revelations of how much Justin got to him. He didn't care who knew about them. All that mattered was this feeling between them. It was so perfect, so fucking right. He was determined it would never end.  
  
  
  
Brian's loss of control quickly overtook Justin, to where he knew he would be exploding with just a few quick tugs on his throbbing dick. As he increased his sucking motions, accompanied by Brian's frenzied thrusting, Justin reached down to clasp his dick – continuing to move in sync with Brian. Justin moaned around Brian's cock, feeling that familiar tightening and release as the older man began to empty into his throat. Swiftly following, Justin shot into his hand, as they each shuddered and moaned in euphoric bliss. Justin sucked until he was satisfied to have acquired every last drop, before his mouth fell from Brian with a low pop.  
  
  
  
Justin rose on shaking legs, going around to grab a tissue to dab at his hand, feeling Brian's eyes caressing him each and every step of the way. Throwing it into the trash, Justin smiled at Brian's watchful gaze, quickly rejoining him on the bed. Laying on his side next to him, Justin gazed at the beautiful man for long moments, unable to look deep enough – his heart swelling with all the emotions that only loving Brian could produce within him. Justin reached out, lightly stroking the side of Brian's face, as always amazed by the perfection of him. Unable to resist, Justin whispered, "You are so amazing, you know that, right?"  
  
  
  
Brian curled his lip under, as he smiled at Justin. "Of course, I know it. How could I not when faced with this level of perfection every day."  
  
  
  
"Modest too," Justin giggled in delight.  
  
  
  
"Now _that_ you probably won't be able to attribute to me." Brian considered him seriously for a long moment, before he asked, "What happened earlier? After we left your father's office you couldn't get away fast enough. Where did you need to go?"  
  
  
  
"I – uhhhh – just needed to clear my hear. I went home," he answered, realizing he had been foolish in not realizing this subject would come up. Brian was far too intuitive. The man didn't miss a beat.  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes narrowed on Justin thoughtfully. "It's about what I said in the office, isn't it?"  
  
  
  
Justin nodded, before he flopped his head against the pillow. "Daphne said I needed to talk to you about it... that I needed to take a chance."  
  
  
  
"Sounds like good advice. What does taking a chance make you want to do?" Brian asked, watching him intently.  
  
  
  
"It makes me want to tell you how I feel, and hope you really feel the same... and not reject me – totally breaking my heart," Justin answered softly, unable to meet Brian's gaze.  
  
  
  
Brian grasped Justin's chin. "Look at me, Justin." Nodding in approval when their eyes connected, he said, "That's my boy. Now, tell me how you feel, Justin."  
  
  
  
Justin swallowed deeply, knowing he needed to do this. No matter what was the result – he had to do this now. "I love you, Brian. Head over heels, unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you. It has nothing to do with all you've done for me, although I appreciate that more than I can tell you. It's solely based on you. Does that answer your question, Brian? I am totally in love with you. And I know it's going to be forever."  
  
  
  
"It damned will better be, Taylor," Brian told him in mock warning. Leaning forward he kissed Justin briefly on the lips, before he pulled back to look at him tenderly; in that moment his heart clearly in his eyes. Curling his lips under, he surveyed Justin for long moments. "This love thing is new to me, Justin. I've never felt it, apart from my closest friends and Gus. But that is different. I do feel it now... for you."  
  
  
  
Justin's eyes and face began to shine. "You really mean it, Brian? You love me?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, you little twat. You achieved the impossible. You've all but ruined me for other men. I can't remember the last time I touched another man. And the remarkable thing being – I don't want anyone else. Will this last forever? Well, I don't know. This is unfamiliar territory for me. Although, I do know this – right now, I can't imagine a life without you being the center of it. And, I don't see that changing," Brian admitted. "Question is: will that be enough for you?"  
  
  
  
"It's more than enough, Brian. In time everything will fall into place," Justin answered, his eyes swimming with his love for Brian.  
  
  
  
"I only have one request," Brian told him firmly, not intending to take no for an answer.  
  
  
  
Justin frowned, before asking, "What's that?"  
  
  
  
"I want you to move in here – effective immediately. Soon we will be leaving to be on the Olympic site for the end of your training, but bottom line – I want you here with me. Not only for the basis of your training... but I want to make sure you stay safe."  
  
  
  
"My protector." Justin smirked. "There's nothing I want more than to be here with you."  
  
  
  
"Good boy. Now, I believe I was about to become reacquainted with your ass – that was before I was temporarily diverted..." Brian whispered, as his hand trailed down Justin's side to curve possessively around one perfectly sculpted globe.  
  
  
  
"Let the reacquainting begin..." Justin purred, pulling Brian's lips down to meet his. "I hope for it to be the start of a very long and pleasurable acquaintance."  
  
  
  
Moving his tongue aggressively and with sure possession into the depths of Justin's mouth, Brian whispered, "Just the beginning, Justin. I promise you that – just the beginning."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  



	24. Chapter 24

The months began to pass in a familiar regularity. The days were filled with practice, practice... and more practice; whereas the nights – Brian continued to take him to heights previously unknown to him. As the sweat from his grueling workout rolled off his body that had just been slicked up with soap, Justin smiled as the shower door slid quietly open. He peered over his shoulder, eyes heavy with a combination of love and desire for the man slowly stepping up behind him.  
  
  
  
Brian took the soap from Justin's hand, squeezing out a generous amount into his hand before beginning to run it slowly – up and down his back. "Such soft perfect skin," Brian purred against Justin's neck, his hand kneading the soap into the blond's skin.  
  
  
  
"I thought you were working, Mr. Trainer – watching film of all those bodies I will be competing against."  
  
  
  
"I was," Brian said, before languidly sweeping his tongue along the side of Justin's neck. "I got bored. Then, I remembered I had my own hot piece of ass that was overdue for my attention."  
  
  
  
"Overdue?" Justin laughed. "It's been what – all of four hours?"  
  
  
  
"Four hours is a long time when such temptation is so readily available," Brian growled, as his hands slithered with purpose down Justin's back to boldly squeeze the twin globes of Justin's ass.  
  
  
  
Justin moaned, his neck arching backwards – the movement pushing his skin into the determination of Brian's mouth, both of them knowing exactly where this embrace was leading. Justin uttered a weak protest. "Brian - my mom will be here soon."  
  
  
  
"Well then, maybe you should just stop with the useless resistance and give me what I want..." Brian rasped in a sexy growl, sweeping his tongue up and down Justin's neck. Brian's voice went deep and guttural. "Fuck. I want you..."  
  
  
  
Justin reached his arm back to slide his fingers through Brian's hair, his legs slightly trembling from the sensations Brian's tremendous need was evoking inside of him. Sifting his fingers in and out, Justin's hips began to push back against Brian's pulsating cock, before he whispered, "Take me, Brian. Need you... so much."  
  
  
  
"That's my boy," Brian answered in a resounding growl, reaching up to grab a condom, wasting no time sliding it onto his already throbbing dick.  
  
  
  
Justin moved to grasp his already leaking cock, marveling at how instantly his body responded to this man. He constantly wondered if he'd ever be able to look at Brian and not feel this insatiable want for him. As the months had passed by, Justin was quickly realizing such was not possible. Feeling Brian's slick fingers sliding inside his opening, preparing him – Justin thought he would go insane from the bittersweet pleasure. "No teasing this time, Brian. Fuck me... now. Want you so damned much..."  
  
  
  
"Such a demanding little boy," Brian purred, as he licked a stripe up and down Justin's back, before lining his cock up to propel them to the oblivion each of them craved. "Lucky for you – fucking you is currently my top priority..."  
  
  
  
"Then get to it, Coach..." Justin gasped, his body quivering in need – one that only this man could satisfy.  
  
  
  
"I think I've created a monster... but I will more than enjoy developing that to its greatest potential," Brian hissed, as he slammed his fingers deeper, groaning at the tight heat around his fingers – the same heat that would soon envelop his cock. His only regret – the condom that separated him from that glorious heat. Smiling to himself, he thought... not for much longer. Thrusting his fingers deeper, scissoring them apart, his cock poised and ready to ram his blond into oblivion, Brian's breath came almost erratically into Justin's ear. "Do you know how unbelievably hot you are to me? I look at you and ache. The heat as you grip my fingers makes me want to fuck you all night. Do you know what's even better?"  
  
  
  
Justin gasped and felt his cock jerking at Brian's impassioned words. What made them even more moving to Justin was in the knowing that it wasn't like Brian to be so verbal about his innermost thoughts and feelings. That he continued to explore this new territory with him made Justin's heart soar to unimaginable heights. His mind barely able to fathom his lover had asked a question, he asked breathlessly, "What?"  
  
  
  
"We leave for New York tonight. The Olympics are one month from tomorrow. You win the gold and you'll get a special reward that night..." Brian told him in low rasp, removing his fingers to slowly glide his throbbing cock into its much desired home.  
  
  
  
Justin moaned at the feel of Brian beginning to surge swiftly inside. "Reward?" Justin asked, his voice weak and tinged with want.  
  
  
  
Brian slammed forward, his hands grasping onto Justin's hips tightly, as he growled throatily, "Mmmmm, oh yes. A reward for both of us. That week I will get my latest HIV test back. When it comes back clean... I am going to fuck your hot little ass all night long. Nothing but skin, Justin. Do you want that, little boy?"  
  
  
  
"Fuck yeah. I want that so much..." Justin groaned, feeling his balls tightening... and his cock about to burst from the mere images Brian's words reflected in his mind.  
  
  
  
"A night to remember, Justin. All you have to do is W-I-N," Brian snarled into Justin's neck, each word punctuated with another hard, determined thrust. Brian yanked at Justin's hips, completely impaling Justin on his fiercely driving cock, mentally and physically imprinting himself on him. Brian bit at Justin's neck, a myriad of emotions overtaking him as he reached towards his euphoric bliss – one that he knew Justin was perilously close to reaching along with him. Lust, love, need... and possessiveness swelled powerfully inside of him. Unable to resist the feelings or expressing the revealing words, Brian bit into Justin's neck, easing the bite with the soothing of his tongue, as he growled in nothing short of a feral hiss, "Mine. All fucking mine."  
  
  
  
Justin groaned, thrilling at the need he instilled in Brian... one that was living equally within him, he immediately acknowledged in agreement, "Yes. All yours, Brian. Now and forever."  
  
  
  
Brian increased his strokes, his need becoming painful in its intensity, his words harshly clipped out, "I'll take the forever. Now, be a good little boy and come for me..."  
  
  
  
Justin's hips worked as pistons, moving back and forth against Brian's ramming cock. Justin panted, "Ahhh... so fucking good."  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes rolled back as he felt his release bursting into the condom, longing for the night he would be able to have Justin with nothing separating them. He knew he had spiced it up with the suggestions of a reward, both of them knowing whether Justin won the gold or not... he would be fucking him raw on that night. Slowly pulling out, Brian kissed the back of Justin's neck, as he disposed of the latex he hoped to be going without very soon. "That was hot..."  
  
  
  
Justin laughed, as the water washed away his own release, agreeing with that assessment completely. "It was. Only seems to be getting better. Who would have thought it?"  
  
  
  
"Certainly not me..." Brian answered, realizing before Justin he would have never envisioned such a reality as he had found with him... and, truth be known he wouldn't have it any other way. Giving Justin a playful smack on the ass, he mock scolded, "Play time is over, skater boy. Finish up so you can say goodbye to your mother."  
  
  
  
Turning around to face the man he loved with all his heart, he gave him a beaming smile, his eyes not missing the love he clearly found in Brian's gaze. A loving light mirrored within his own eyes, Justin opened the door and before stepping out whispering, "I know you don't like to overuse the L word – but, I am unequivocally in love with you, Mr. Kinney. Like it or not."  
  
  
  
Brian curled his lips under, considering Justin closely, knowing he didn't hide anything from the blond... his soon to be champion. "I like it, twat. Very much so. Now, go get dressed for Mother Taylor. I'll be out soon."  
  
  
  
Justin stepped out of the shower, closing the door behind him. He whispered, "I'll be waiting." Even softer saying, "I'll always be waiting for you."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
"I'm going to miss you, Justin... so very much!" Jennifer Taylor exclaimed, hugging Justin to her tightly.  
  
  
  
Justin raised his eyebrows, glaring at Brian at his look of amusement during his mother's rare allowed coddling of him. "It's okay, Mom. I'll see you at the Olympics... right?"  
  
  
  
"Well, of course. I wouldn't miss it; you know that," she said, pulling back to look at him closely, before placing a narrow eyed gaze on Brian. Speaking to Brian, she said, "You had better take good care of him, Brian."  
  
  
  
"I intend to do that, Jennifer," he answered with a smile. Walking towards her, Brian handed her a small envelope. "This should make your trip much easier."  
  
  
  
She looked at him curiously before opening the envelope. "Two first class plane tickets to New York, along with hotel reservations and tickets to the games."  
  
  
  
"The hotel is paid for the entire week," Brian said, smiling at her gasp of surprise.  
  
  
  
"Brian. I don't know what to say... other than thank you," Jennifer told him, more than overwhelmed.  
  
  
  
"I believe that's more than enough..." Brian told her, curling his lips under as he surveyed mother and son.  
  
  
  
"You've done so much for Justin. If you hadn't been there and handled it when Justin was poisoned – things would have been so much different. I will never forgive Craig for what he's done. I just wish there was something I could do to make him suffer," she spat out in rage.  
  
  
  
Justin smiled at his mother. "I think there might be something." Moving to the desk, Justin retrieved a folder... extending it to his mother without delay.  
  
  
  
"What is this, Justin?" she asked, looking at it in confusion.  
  
  
  
"Exactly what it appears to be, Mom. Brian signed over his shares of Taylor Electronics to me... and I am now passing them on to you. Neither one of us has the time or interest to oversee the running of this company. And well... after all Dad has put you through too, I thought it only right for you to have it," Justin told her, smiling at her continued look of shock.  
  
  
  
She shook her head, looking at them both incredulously. "Justin... Brian, this is too much. But what do I know about the Electronics business? I might run it into the ground."  
  
  
  
Brian snorted. "Craig has managed to do that on his own. And what you do with it is up to you. My point has been more than made. Don't short change yourself, Jennifer. I think you can handle it just fine."  
  
  
  
"Thank you. Both of you. I'll do everything I can to make it profitable... and dig it out of the hole Craig has placed it in with his own neglect and stupidity."  
  
  
  
"It's yours now, Mom. Do with it what you will. I will caution you, though. Dad will probably try to sweet talk you into selling out to him. Don't fall for his tricks. I'd hate to have seen Brian invest so much into this for that to happen," Justin warned.  
  
  
  
"Justin, I caught onto your father's cheating and scheming ways years ago. This will be a pleasure, after all he's done to you. Every time I think of what he's done to your life, I want to kill him. But this will hurt him even more," she smiled, clasping the folder tightly to her chest. Looking toward Brian, she said, "I don't know how long it will take, but I intend to return your investment – with interest, Brian."  
  
  
  
Brian shook his head. "I don't care about the money, Jennifer. It was never about that. All that mattered was showing Craig Taylor that Justin wasn't alone... and that any attacks, past or future would have consequences. I think I've more than achieved that." Brian looked pointedly at his watch, seeing the need to rush his young lover along. "Uhmmm, the time is getting close here. We need to be heading for the airport soon."  
  
  
  
"Right. Airport. Let me drop the two of you off, then you don't have to worry about having your car transported back..." Jennifer suggested.  
  
  
  
Justin groaned. "No tearful goodbyes at the airport, Mom. Promise me?"  
  
  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I'll try, Justin... but I'm not promising anything."  
  
  
  
"I see where he gets his sensitivity..." Brian murmured tongue-in-cheek, as he began carrying their bags to the elevator.  
  
  
  
Justin looked at the bags dubiously, before he remarked, "I think we forgot something, Brian. That doesn't look like enough for a month."  
  
  
  
"I'm sure we're fine... but if we have forgotten anything, we'll just buy it in New York. Now, are we ready?" Brian demanded, more than ready to move onto the next leg of their adventure.  
  
  
  
"Fine, fine," Justin grumbled. "Just my luck... fall for a drill sergeant."  
  
  
  
Brian hauled him close, kissing him on the top of the head. "You're crazy about me, and you know it, Taylor."  
  
  
  
Jennifer smiled, looking at them both warmly. "I'm so happy for both of you. I was worried about your involvement at first... but I'm so glad to have been wrong. You're very lucky, Justin. Hold onto this man and to what you have."  
  
  
  
Stepping into the lift, Justin placed his arm around Brian's waist, snuggling against him closely. "No worries there, Mom. I intend to hold onto him... as tightly as I can."  
  
  
  
Brian leaned down, uncaring of the parental witness, kissing Justin warmly and deeply. "No, I'm the lucky one, Jennifer. Lucky beyond my dreams. Now, speaking of dreams... let's get this one off to reaching his."  
  
  
  
Justin laced his hand tightly within Brian's, his eyes beaming with love and happiness. "I already have, Brian. Whatever happens now is only icing on the cake."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
 _ **A/N: One more chapter remaining. The Olympics and the wrap-up. Thank you so much for reading!**_  
  



	25. Chapter 25

Brian's jaw dropped down in disbelief, along with the rest of Justin's family and friends following the near disastrous landing Justin amassed near the end of his short program. He shook his head, knowing there would be point deductions... thus, placing all the pressure on him for the long program. Just the finality he hadn't wanted to happen. What the hell happened? The boy had been ready for months... even more so as time passed by. His normally flawless performance now marred by imperfection. Now they had much work to do and only a few days before the long program. If the boy thought he had been relentless in his training previously... he hadn't seen anything yet.  
  
  
  
Standing at the edge of the ice, waiting as Justin skated over, Brian watched him approaching with an arched brow. Justin looked up tentatively, his eyes quickly lowering upon seeing the fierce scowl on Brian's face. Upon his arrival, Justin studiously tried to ignore Brian's intensive scrutiny as he unlaced his skates, placing them in his bag and putting on his shoes. Nervously he alternated looking at Brian and the scores that were just about to populate. Seeing that none were appearing yet, Justin attempted to give Brian his most apologetic look. "Brian look, I'm sorry..."  
  
  
  
Brian forced a tight smile, knowing the protocol... that the cameras would be on them until the results were populated. "We'll talk later. For now, just smile and be gracious and attentive."  
  
  
  
Justin nodded, averting his eyes from Brian and fastening them tightly on the scoreboard... not liking the cold reprimand in Brian's eyes. Having seen it directed at many others during their time together... but never towards himself; no, he didn't like it one bit. Silence prevailed as the scores meticulously appeared across the board – out of a possible 6.0 – he registered a 5.5, 5.1, 5.3, 5.4 and a dismal 4.9; averaging out to a total of 5.24. Justin groaned. This was a disaster. Fortunately, he was the last skater of the day, and could clearly view exactly what position that placed him in. Thankfully, none of the other top contenders had skated flawlessly. Right now his score placed him in fourth place. He had much to do to elevate him back to the top.  
  
  
  
Brian swore underneath his breath. "4.9. That must have came from one of the foreign judges. No bias at all there."  
  
  
  
Justin reached out to touch Brian's arm, feeling it immediately tense beneath his hand. "It's not hopeless, Brian. I'll get the numbers back. I will..."  
  
  
  
"Damn right you will. Are you ready to go?" Brian asked, eyeing Justin and his duffel bag.  
  
  
  
Nodding, Justin answered, "Yes. I'm starving. Can we stop for dinner... or maybe see if my Mom and Daphne want to join us?"  
  
  
  
"No. I've already invited them over to the penthouse. I will throw something together. You will NOT be eating in a restaurant until this competition is completed," Brian told him, determined no last minute food poisoning attempts would be the cause of Justin's failure.  
  
  
  
"Aren't you overreacting just a bit, Brian?" as they walked out of the facility, artfully dodging the curious cameramen and reporters, Justin immediately flinched at the angry glare his comment received. _Damn. he's testy_ , Justin thought. Was it his flawed performance or was there something else going on? Right now, he wasn't about to brave the jaws of this particular lion to ask.  
  
  
  
Brian silenced the approaching camera crew with a foreboding look and the raising of his hand. "Excuse me, stop right there. Mr. Taylor has nothing to say to the press until he completes his final day of competition. Until then, he is still in training." When a bold one tried to make a beeline for Justin, he clipped out harshly, "Get in the car, Justin." Turning to the offender, he said, "Perhaps you didn't understand me. Tell me, what rag employs you?"  
  
  
  
"Uh..." the nervous reporter began, before he was brutally cut off by Justin's trainer and champion in a multitude of ways.  
  
  
  
"Never mind. I can read your badge. I'd back off now, little fella... or I'll have you and your newspaper for breakfast, lunch and dinner," Brian hissed, laughing as the young reporter jumped in terror. "Do we understand one another?"  
  
  
  
A vigorous nod immediately materialized. "Yes, Sir. I apologize for detaining Mr. Taylor."  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes in annoyance before sliding into the rental car, flickering a warning glance at anyone that moved to intercept them. Starting the car and moving forward, Brian snarled, "Fuck. I hate the press. I don't miss this part – at all."  
  
  
  
"I think maybe you were a bit harsh, Brian. I don't think he meant any harm..." Justin offered, hoping he was doing the right thing in challenging the beast. "I - uh mean... he was just doing his job."  
  
  
  
"No harm? Just doing his job? You can't let the press run over you, Justin. And you don't need the distractions – especially not now." Brian moved in and out of traffic, before he pierced Justin with a sharp glance. "You want to tell me precisely what happened on the ice today?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know, Brian. Everything was fine, and then I just looked up and I think the reality just hit me. I was skating at the Olympics. I lost my focus for a moment and nearly fell."  
  
  
  
Brian sighed deeply. "It's okay, Justin. Happens to the best of us. I will get you back on track. Tonight, after our visitors have gone we will go back to the basics. You will be watching film after film... and we will work on centering your concentration."  
  
  
  
"More film?" Justin groaned, curling his lip in distaste. Reaching over, Justin trailed his fingers up and down Brian's thigh, smirking at the muscles he felt tightening under the tight jeans. "I have a better idea, Coach. Nothing motivates me or keeps me as focused as our _special_ workouts."  
  
  
  
Brian reached down, removing Justin's hand, but not before giving it a warm squeeze. "That may be so, skater boy, but it's not going to work. We've had this discussion... and I told you two nights ago – no sex for my little champion until we get you through the final event. You need focus, and all of your strength channeled in that direction." Giving him a hot, wanting look Brian growled, "Now I'd advise you to stop trying to tempt me. I'm already a bear with very little patience having been denied the pleasure of your hot little ass for the past two nights... don't make it worse."  
  
  
  
"That's your fault... not mine," Justin snapped back, finally accepting Brian wasn't going to back down this time. "By the way... did you get your test results back?"  
  
  
  
"I did. All systems are go. Don't let me down, Justin. I want this sacrifice to have a large payday. Not only the sweetness of your perfect ass... but, in addition – I want to fuck you with that gold medal hanging around your neck..." Brian told him, as he pulled faultlessly into his parking space.  
  
  
  
"Kinky..." Justin replied with a click of his tongue. "We'll see if that can be arranged, Mr. Kinney."  
  
  
  
"I'm counting on it, skater boy extraordinaire. Now, let's get showered – separately I might add... before our guests arrive," Brian told him, giving his ass a playful swat as they exited the car.  
  
  
  
Bowing and giving his lover a mock salute, Justin whispered, "Your wish is my command, Sir."  
  
  
  
Brian shook his head in laughter, unbeknownst to the blond, his heart swelling with emotion and desire. Almost a week without fucking him was torture. Pure and simple. Three more days and it would all be over. Then, he would be reacquainted with that ass... and it would be a reunion that neither of them would ever forget.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Justin stood at the edge of the ice awaiting his introduction. He smiled as he felt Brian moving up behind him. Uncaring of any onlookers, Brian looped his arms around Justin's waist, hugging him tightly. Justin reached up and squeezed a hand around Brian's arm. "Thank you, Brian."  
  
  
  
Brian lightly kissed the side of Justin's neck. "For what?"  
  
  
  
"Being here with me. Taking on my training when I know you don't do that. I don't think I'd have a chance without you by my side..." Justin whispered.  
  
  
  
"Nonsense, Justin. You are the best out there. There may have been a slight stumble in your first performance... but, you are the best and they all know it. Being last has it's advantages. You know what you need to net in this performance to win. You can do this. A 5.65 or higher wins you the gold. Just stick to your program... no grand theatrics, other than the one I let you add. No matter what... I'll be here for you – waiting," Brian whispered into his ear, feeling a nervous shudder assail him at hearing Justin's introduction.  
  
  
  
Justin turned around, smiling at him brightly... love and hope shining in his eyes. He kissed Brian quickly on the lips. "I'll do this, Brian. I swear I will."  
  
  
  
Brian curled his lips under, his heartbeat racing – knowing it would continue to beat erratically for the next ten minutes. Until he viewed Justin's winning numbers populating on the screen he couldn't relax. "I know you will. Now, go get 'em, tiger."  
  
  
  
The remaining skaters that were still in contention along with their coaches joined Brian behind the railing that separated them from the ice; all watching on intently for their own reasons. Two of the coaches that flanked him, patted him reassuringly on the back, grudgingly wishing him luck. Brian smiled as he listened for Justin's music to begin and for his ovals in the center of the ice to commence. He breathed a sigh of relief noting Justin had begun with a perfect arch, stepping off perfectly in time with the music. He shrugged his shoulders, answering both proudly and with confidence. "As long as he stays focused and on his program – nothing will stop him."  
  
  
  
The Austrian coach whose contestant was currently in line for the Silver Medal reluctantly concurred. "Yes, I'd have to agree you have a real champion there, Brian. I can see your influence in him. If he stays on task better than he did a few nights ago he should nail it."  
  
  
  
"Thank you. Alexander, isn't it?" Brian asked, before receiving an affirmative nod. "Win or lose this boy has nothing to prove. He is a true champion."  
  
  
  
Brian narrowed his eyes, closing out all the collective gasps and muffled curses around him. Smirking, Brian thought to himself... Good Boy, they know they are outclassed now. His eyes drilling into Justin, he mentally willed him to continue on, watching as he performed his version of high kicking ice dancing that had the crowd reacting boisterously, before he leapt forward to begin his intricate jumps and loops... the last of his jumps to be the show stealer which would be delivered directly in front of the judges table. But he wasn't quite to that point yet.  
  
  
  
Everyone watched with bated breath the spins, and jumps that more resembled soaring leaps all landed flawlessly; a perfect arch and in complete sync with the music. Brian shook his head in awe at the incredible spectacle Justin made on the ice. He was more than focused. Justin had surpassed his performance at the Nationals – and as long as Justin landed his last and most difficult jump flawlessly, Brian had no doubt his skater boy would walk out of here with gold adorning his beautiful neck.  
  
  
  
Brian watched as Justin skated along the far sides, close to the walls but not close enough to touch them, skating on one leg, alternating from one to the other. A requirement of the program, yet when done with beauty and finesse one that could impact a score greatly. Justin succeeded in doing both of those. As Brian's purposeful gaze followed him, he realized there wasn't anything he hadn't done flawlessly. He watched as Justin built up his momentum, taking one more faultless pass, gearing up to the jump that should seal his performance as untouched and unchallenged. Brian bit at his lip, as he mentally willed Justin to succeed, unintentionally voicing his thoughts aloud. "That's it, Justin. You can do it. Believe in yourself. You own the ice. You own this event. Prove it to them... now."  
  
  
  
Alexander sighed in resignation knowing that Justin Taylor was about to bump his protégé down to bronze. "He's about to do something spectacular, isn't he?"  
  
  
  
Brian laughed. "If he nails this – he's won the gold. He might have done without it... but, he's about to prove to the entire world just how amazing he is. Now watch as my boy makes Olympic history..."  
  
  
  
"Ah well. Bronze is better than nothing..." Alexander mumbled in concession. "He isn't competing in the next winter games, is he?"  
  
  
  
"We hadn't really discussed it... but I think to him it was a now or never deal. So, I think your boy will be safe there," Brian chuckled.  
  
  
  
In the next moments the chatter between the coaches and competitors fell into a stilled silence as they watched Justin accelerate once more from the back of the arena, moving at breakneck speed towards the center of the ice. Eyes remained fixed and frozen, jaws dropping open as the crowd watched Justin soaring straight up from the ice before landing with beautiful success the first quadruple axel to ever be faultlessly landed in Olympic competition. Justin remained in the center, spinning down into the ice, moving back upwards in a perfect series of spins, his arms and back arched awaiting the final strands of his music. Once it arrived, Justin bowed to find the entire crowd standing and applauding with the customary bouquet of flowers being tossed out onto the ice when his performance was complete.  
  
  
  
Justin turned to face each side of the arena, bowing gracefully and waving towards the masses of enchanted spectators. When he had completed his bows, he swept the flowers into his arms skating towards the railing where Brian stood watching him with a welcoming smile. Justin beamed and nearly leaped into his hero's arms, hugging him tightly, chanting exuberantly, "I did it, Brian. I really did it!"  
  
  
  
"That you did, skater boy," Brian answered proudly. "Let's take a seat and watch for your scores."  
  
  
  
They both sat tensely waiting for the numbers to appear. It didn't take long. Brian nodded in satisfaction realizing there hadn't been much for each judge to deliberate. Justin had been rivaled by none in this final skate – and his scores should represent it. His eyes narrowed as he fixated on them, murmuring them aloud – doing the math as he did so. "5.8... 5.7... 5.9... 5.5... 5.8. You did it, my little gold medalist. You needed a 5.65 and you finished at a 5.74. Congratulations, Justin."  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Brian. Without you I don't think I would have done it... and don't argue with me about that. You have been my motivation for years. I always wanted to be a skater like you. That you were here to guide me through the end of my journey was a dream come true. I'll never forget this moment. Never."  
  
  
  
Brian ruffled his hair, sliding slightly away as all the well wishers approached them, knowing Justin's family and friends would be here soon. In their last moment alone, Brian whispered gruffly into his ear, "Don't make any long ranged celebration plans... I want that hot little ass to myself tonight." His voice dropping to a tone pooling in raw, untamed sex, Brian growled, "A week without little Sunshine's ass makes me very hungry."  
  
  
  
"Don't you worry about that, my champion. I'm all yours tonight... and all the nights to come," Justin whispered, instantly melting under Brian's hot gaze.  
  
  
  
Brian pursed his lips, no longer in denial of his feelings, knowing there was nothing he wanted more. "You're damn right you are, twat. Now, let's get this event wrapped up. I'm more than ready for our much anticipated reunion."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Laying naked in Brian's luxurious penthouse bed, Brian's fingers lightly stroked along the gold medal draped around Justin's neck. When Justin reached to remove it, Brian shook his head as he gave him a forbidding look. "Stop. I want it on while I fuck you. Afterwards we can display it properly."  
  
  
  
Justin laughed. "I thought you were joking when you suggested it. But I guess I'll just need to add that to the long list of Brian Kinney's kinks."  
  
  
  
"Oh trust me, my golden boy, you've only scratched the surface on learning those..." Brian growled, with a feral light in his eyes. "Now, roll over. I find myself starving for my meal."  
  
  
  
Rolling over, Justin gave Brian a saucy grin before replying, "I told you to eat all your dinner."  
  
  
  
"Indeed you did. However, I wanted to save room for my exotic dessert... one that can only be found in the depths of your ass—," Brian hissed, before sliding his tongue sinuously down Justin's back, his hands clasping around his hips, mouth honing in on the treasure he had been ravenously hungry to reclaim for the past week. "Mmmmm, oh yes... I could make a meal right here..." Brian rasped, his voice deep and guttural as he took stinging bites out of the flesh of Justin's ass.  
  
  
  
Justin moaned, grasping at the sheets beneath him, before gasping, "Fuck, Brian. Get on with it, will you? It's been too long... I can't stand it."  
  
  
  
"Poor little Justin," Brian lustily purred. "No stamina. I thought I had taught you better. Let's see how you like this..."  
  
  
  
Justin's eyes widened knowing Brian was moving in for the kill. In the next moment Brian's tongue stabbed without delay into his hole, seeking, thrusting... intent on devouring. And devour he did unequivocally. In and out his tongue thrust, as his hands jerked Justin's hips in sync with his intense tongue fucking – leaving both of them with no doubt as to whom Justin's ass completely belonged. Justin reached underneath to grasp his leaking cock, unbearably hard and aching to be filled by the man he loved above all things. "Brian... please."  
  
  
  
Brian's eyes crawled up Justin's back, as his tongue continued to plunder and thrust inside, his predatory instincts thrilling at Justin's lack of control. Pulling his tongue out, only to shove it in even deeper, he pulled back out, smiling in a lust filled frenzy at Justin's frantic movements beneath him. "Tell me, Justin. What is it you need?"  
  
  
  
"Fuck," Justin gasped in between clenched teeth. "I need you. Inside me. Fuck me, Brian... please."  
  
  
  
Brian took another bite out of Justin's ass, before he uncapped the lube to coat his fingers. He slid them inside Justin's hole, more than satisfied how well lubricated his rim job had made him. That's good, he thought to himself. Waiting, nor indulging in prolonged preparations were not what his dick most craved. Rolling off of him, Brian whispered throatily, "Roll onto your back, Justin. I want you looking into my eyes the first time I fuck you raw."  
  
  
  
Justin groaned as he immediately acquiesced knowing there was nothing he wanted more. "I want you, Brian. So fucking much..."  
  
  
  
"I know you do," Brian whispered, his voice raw and full of need – a need he had determined so long ago that only this special little fireball could effectively satiate. "Spread the lube on my dick, Justin."  
  
  
  
Justin swallowed as he reached for the lube, squeezing out enough to fully coat Brian's large and throbbing erection. He smiled as he slathered it on, watching Brian's glazed expression throughout, his eyes following the droplets of sweat that were rolling down his lover's face... further down to his neck that arched back at Justin's touch on his cock. "Fuck me."  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, Blondie. I intend to do exactly that," Brian told him softly, his voice gravelly... and full of want. "Put your legs on my shoulders, Justin. I want to be as deep in you as I can be."  
  
  
  
"I want that too, Brian... so damned much..." Justin whispered, as he immediately complied.  
  
  
  
Brian didn't know what to expect from the initial feel of his bare cock sliding inside of Justin, but whatever it might have been – it had in no way compared with the reality. "Ah, fuck..." he groaned, as the incredible feel of Justin's tightness immediately greeted him, and gripped him as he smoothly slid inside. "So fucking good, Justin. I'm not going to last long."  
  
  
  
Justin reached up to lovingly stroke Brian's face. "It doesn't matter, Brian. This is just one night of all the ones to come. Take what you need."  
  
  
  
Brian's heart raced as he moved deeper, fully embedding himself inside of Justin's tight heat. He loved this little blond dynamo so much; as he realized he didn't have a life before Justin barreled into it with all his dreams and undeniable charms. Without pausing, Brian leaned down to kiss Justin hotly, licking at his lips erotically as he began to rock his cock fiercely inside, groaning at the warmth that continued to envelop him. Nothing had ever felt like this. Knowing that he could fuck Justin like this... that he could feel this in all the days and nights to come had his cock filled to painful proportions with the need to release now.  
  
  
  
Continuing to ram into him, Brian gasped out huskily, "Grab your dick, Justin. Jerk yourself. I'm about there." Fucking him harder and faster, Brian growled, "Fuck. You feel so good. I'm never gonna want to stop fucking you. Ever."  
  
  
  
Justin groaned, his head arched back in untold ecstasy as Brian's cock continued to hit his sweet spot on each pass. Reaching down, he jerked his leaking cock in sync with Brian's frenzied movements. Barely able to speak lucidly, Justin whispered, "Sounds good to me. I can't think of anything better than you fucking me."  
  
  
  
"That's good. We're in total agreement then," Brian hissed, his breath speeding up as he felt his release beginning to shoot hotly inside of Justin.  
  
  
  
Justin moaned at the feel of Brian's warmth spreading inside his ass, his motions increasing until he was exploding across his hand and Brian's stomach. Both of them quivering and replete for the moment. Brian shuddered one last time, before slowly pulling out to lay on his side, eyes looking on Justin in complete wonder.  
  
  
  
The trembling beginning to ease within him, Justin looked at him curiously. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
  
  
"You're amazing. You know that, don't you?" Brian asked with a warm, indulgent smile.  
  
  
  
"I didn't... but it's good to know," Justin answered with a happy and glowing smile, his eyes beginning to flicker, a yawn swiftly appearing.  
  
  
  
"My poor little skater boy is tired. Such a long day." Looking into Justin's blue eyes, Brian told him, "Before you go to sleep there's something I want to say."  
  
  
  
"What's that?" Justin asked, half sitting up to look at Brian closely.  
  
  
  
Brian swallowed, before he reached across him to open the bedside table to withdraw a small box. He held it out to Justin, smiling at his wide eyed expression. "I don't know how often I will say it... as I've told you before, but I love you Justin Taylor. Now, that's enough of the lesbionic bullshit. Open it."  
  
  
  
Justin sat up fully, before opening the box to reveal two identical bands of gold. He gasped as he looked up at Brian with tears of joy shimmering in his eyes. "Brian? Is this what I think?"  
  
  
  
"It is, hot shot. You did the impossible. You caged the beast," Brian said, curling his lips downward as he spoke. "Marry me, Justin."  
  
  
  
Justin's fingers stroked across the rings, tears slipping down his face freely. "I – ahhh, don't know what to say, Brian. This is beyond my wildest dreams..."  
  
  
  
"It's very simple, Justin. Say yes..." Brian prompted him, his eyes burning into Justin's.  
  
  
  
Justin closed the lid, holding onto the box tightly, before he tangled his arms around Brian's neck, kissing his cheek... his neck... ending with smashing their lips together. Pulling back after a thorough kiss enjoyed by both men, Justin smiled with delight. "Of course, I'll marry you."  
  
  
  
Brian smiled, pulling Justin down to cradle him onto his chest. He stroked his back lovingly, knowing nothing – now or ever – could compare to this state of bliss he now felt. He loved this man – heart, body and soul... and he was more than content with spending the rest of his life showing him – whether he regularly verbalized it or not.  
  
  
  
Justin lifted his head from Brian's chest to gaze at his lover – now fiance with an open expression of love. "I love you so much, Brian Kinney. I thought I knew what my dream was... the one I realized earlier today... but the real dream was always you. My dreams of gold and you – now everything is complete.  
  
  
  
The End


End file.
